


His Familiar

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But also adorable, Familiar Magnus, First Meet, Fluf, M/M, Soulmate AU, Warlock Alec, alec is grumpy, familiar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Tired of being the high warlock, Alec moves to a life of solitude. Life away from annoying people is doing him good, but he longs for meeting his soulmate, his familiar. What happens when one day he suddenly runs into a very unusual panther?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 321
Kudos: 321
Collections: Best Malec stories, Favorite Malec Stories, Malace 101, Malec best





	1. Chapter 1

On the countryside there was a little house that was hidden deep within the woods. Inside lived a very grumpy warlock that didn’t like company too much. Alec Lightwood was once a High warlock but because people got too demanding, he decided to step down. No matter what he did - it was just never enough and eventually he got sick of everyone and just moved out for good. The only people that he still kept in touch was his family, but that was it. He didn’t take anymore clients, nothing - he was a free man and ever since making that kind of a decision he was in a lot better mood. The grumpiness was almost completely gone and if some poor soul dared to wander too close to his hiding place, he made sure that he sent them running away - he had a few tricks hidden up his sleeve; he was after all once a high warlock, so he was one of the most powerful warlocks out there. 

The only drawback about this whole thing was that he still didn’t get to meet his familiar. Everyone among the warlocks got their own familiar - a soulmate, a shapeshifter that stayed with you forever. His brother and sister both had their own and Alec was the only one that… didn’t meet his yet. But upon waiting centuries and centuries for him to show up, he just decided that it was enough and he moved. If he didn’t find him until then then what was even the point? So, he lived there in complete isolation. He was one with the nature and he didn’t mind it one bit. He didn’t even need a familiar! At least that was what he liked telling himself, when deep down he knew that it would be nice having a soulmate that would stay with you for the whole eternity. But…  _ his soulmate was running late  _ and the warlock lost hope. Completely. 

Alec was out that day, just like all of the days before and was picking up herbs that he was going to need to make his potion. Brewing potions now was fun because he just did it for himself and he was happily humming to himself as he was placing them into a basket and he smiled as he looked up - the birds were happily chirping and Alec took in a deep breath and then nodded. Yep, there was no place like nature, rubbing his palms together.  _ He didn’t even know when was the last time that he last set his foot into an urban area.  _ But it was better that way and he said hello to the two deers that were peeking at him from behind the bushes and he happily extended out his arms and then nodded. Yep, it was going to be a good day, he could feel it. 

‘’Ah, the sun is shining so brightly,’’ said Alec happily and then stood up, straightening his back and he then looked around. It was still pretty early, so he could easily just sit around and just enjoy the view - it was pretty spectacular and he just bit his lips and then smiled. He was in a very good mood that day for some reason, he couldn’t even describe it, but he was feeling happy and giddy inside. He… it’s been a while since he felt this good without any special reason. The last time that he felt this amazing was when he managed to completely humiliate Rey at a warlock party almost a century ago. Oh, that was a good memory. A little devious chuckle escaped past Alec’s lips and scared off a bunny that was hopping closer to Alec and the warlock pouted, but still… good mood was there and he was glad that it was.

Still, it made him wonder - what was the source for his happiness. Alec was the type of person that liked to know the reason behind things, but still he decided to take it that day. It was a special day it seemed and he didn’t even realise how more special it was going to get. But he was soon to find out and after a few more moments in enjoying the nature he decided that it was probably time to get going back home. He didn’t like using portals, he liked walking. Ever since moving over to the solitude he rarely used magic and it was really refreshing. He was proud of himself because he came very far and he was able to prove it to himself that he could manage just fine without the help of magic as well.  _ Yes, yes, he was that amazing.  _

Alec took the turn to the left, going through the deeper parts of the forest when he heard a growl from the right and he quickly turned to the side and he pressed his lips together, gulping and he just took in a deep breath. It sounded loud and it sounded scary, placing his basket down. But at the same time it was somehow… something was dragging Alec to go and see what the thing was about. He couldn’t describe it, but he couldn’t just leave and go home. Maybe it was an animal that was in a need of a help and Alec couldn’t just leave it behind. He had magic to protect himself if there was something really dangerous waiting for him in there. 

Alec slowly stepped away from the trail and walked past the trees, biting into his lip and he then looked around. Taking in a deep breath, Alec started walking and then he heard the growl again, that time sounding  _ desperate _ and Alec flinched, but there was that connection dragging him closer to the animal and Alec bit his lip and just continued walking because he couldn’t turn away then - he needed to see what the thing making all of the commotion was and he rubbed his hands together, starting up his magic, the blue sparks flying underneath his hands and he then just cleared his throat and then tried to see where the animal was. At least he hoped that it was just an animal.

Soon, he was able to find it and what he found - it was more than he bargained for and he just made a step back because there… not too far from him stood a black panther. Yes, a panther and Alec couldn’t wrap his head around how in the world did the panther come there. It made no sense and Alec just cursed because that wasn’t how he imagined his day to go. Didn’t he say that it was supposed to be a good day? Being eaten on a panther was something that he didn’t really consider being a good day and he just laughed nervously. Maybe the animal was going to leave him alone? It… it was definitely not a good day. Nope, it was-

Alec tried to move away without getting noticed, but it was too late. The panther snarled and Alec cursed. ‘’Fuck,’’ he said and then tried to… tame the panther? Just what in the world was he supposed to do? He was an animal lover, he didn’t- He didn’t want to harm the panther but he also didn’t want to be eaten. Even though the animal was dangerous, Alec couldn’t deny its beauty. Its eyes were glowing golden, it was just stunning and it was big. Gosh even for a panther it was kind of too big? Then again, Alec has never seen a panther in his entire life, so he couldn’t really tell that- ‘’Oh, no, no, stay back, I don’t want to harm you,’’ muttered Alec and shook his head. ‘’Good kitty, stay back and let’s just part ways as friends, okay?’’ asked Alec, but the animal kept coming closer to him and Alec bit his lip. 

‘’Look, I’m actually a warlock and-and my magic is going to protect me if you try attacking me,’’ said Alec and didn’t even know why he was trying to talk some sense into the animal - it couldn’t understand him. Of course not, but still he didn’t want to- ‘’I don’t want to harm you,’’ he repeated, but the panther was just stepping closer and Alec bit his lip and was walking back until he hit a tree and he closed his eyes because he was going to get eaten. He’d rather choose that than to hurt an animal, but he was surprised that after the panther came closer to him, it placed its paw on top of Alec’s leg, who was now sitting on the floor, shaking with fear and it growled again. 

‘’I… what?’’ asked Alec and then glanced down. Its paw was bleeding. ‘’Oh, no you poor thing, are you hurt?’’ asked Alec and the panther was just sitting and it growled again. Alec glanced down again and he gulped. Okay, this panther seemed intelligent. Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’Can I… can I… I’ll just take a look,’’ said Alec and lifted the paw, the panther growling out in pain and Alec bit his lip. Yes, it was bleeding, but it wasn’t too bad. ‘’Oh, you poor, poor thing, I can heal you though,’’ said Alec and then gulped. ‘’I’ll use my magic,’’ said Alec and the panther almost nodded.

‘’Okay, good,’’ said Alec and then snapped his fingers, his magic already at work and he placed it on top of the paw and then moved it up and down a few times and the paw was as good as new and Alec smiled because he could tell that the panther wasn’t in pain anymore. At least it didn’t seem to be and it was walking around freely and Alec huffed because that was good.  _ He didn’t get eaten.  _ Still how the fuck did the panther come to the woods? Human did have the barbaric things that they called zoos, so maybe-

‘’All good now?’’ asked Alec and then straightened himself up and then nodded. ‘’Okay, um, so I’ll be on my way,’’ said Alec and then could see that the panther was watching him. Yep, he needed to get away just in case that the panther decided that it was hungry after all and he just flinched and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’Yep, okay, nice meeting you. Now be free again,’’ said Alec and then quickly walked away. He didn’t like how it was watching him - it was trying to eat him, right? Oh, he needed to run. Maybe even create a portal!

Alec made his way back to his basket and just as he was about to run back home through the portal, the panther followed him from the woods and he swallowed thickly. Now what? Alec didn’t know why, but the panther was still watching him, admiring him? Alec didn’t… he didn’t know what to do and he just laughed nervously. ‘’Um,’’ he said and then pursed his lips. ‘’I,I… is there something else the matter?’’ he asked even though he knew that it was just an animal.  _ Again, it couldn't understand! _

The panther sat next to Alec and Alec rubbed the back of his neck and then leaned down because it seemed that the panther was trying to tell him something? As soon as Alec leaned down, the panther pounced up onto his two legs and placed them on top of Alec’s chest. ‘’No, no, I’m not really that yummy, you see? I’m very… old so my meat isn’t tender and-’’ he started, but then the panther licked his face and quickly went back onto the floor and happily roared. It’s tail was happily waggling? Alec hummed.

‘’A thank you?’’ asked Alec and panther  _ nodded.  _ That wasn’t any ordinary panther and before Alec could really say something else, the panther was already running away from him and Alec’s jaw dropped. Hold up a second - could it be? Oh, Alec couldn’t tell but…  _ that wasn’t an ordinary animal.  _ Did he just…

‘’Did I just meet a familiar?’’ whispered Alec. 

The thought that it could be his own didn't even cross his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks have already passed since Alec has met the panther familiar and the meeting was almost forgotten in his mind. Still, yes, he could feel a connection or something like that to it the last time, but he didn’t think of it too much. He has hammered it into himself so many times that he wasn’t ever going to meet his familiar, deciding that he didn’t even want one, so he actually didn’t even think of the panther being his own familiar. On top of that, there was something else that has started happening and Alec didn’t like it at all because it seemed that someone has figured out where he lived.  _ How?!  _ His house was hidden, the humans couldn’t find it. He has hidden it well with several protective spells and a damn strong glamour. So how did someone find his house was a mystery to him, but he was intending to find it out! And then make sure that the person was never going to bother him  _ again.  _

For several weeks now he was getting flowers at his doorstep. Almost every single morning and he was just so confused. He loved flowers, but he didn’t like this kind of attention - he meant that someone has figured out where he lived and was now trying hard to get his attention.  _ How annoying.  _ Alec pressed his lips, because he tried tracking them but he couldn’t - it was like all of the traces disappeared after them and it made literally no sense. It was driving him crazy!

Flowers were there every single morning and Alec was finally tired of it, so that was why he was going to wait for the person and make an end to this once and for all! He had no problems of telling people what he really thought about them - he was hot headed and never really held back when it came to it. He was in hiding, he was hiding behind the bush that was just next to his front door and was just waiting for the person to show up. He was going to jump them and startle them! Hopefully that was going to send them running away and keeping them from ever coming back. 

Alec was in for a long wait, but he was determined and after around two hours of hiding in the bushes, Alec noticed someone coming closer from the distance and he arched his back and was getting ready to strike. He was going to capture them and then scare the living hell out of them, rubbing his hands together. The person in the distance was close enough for Alec to make out that it was a young man and indeed there were flowers in his hands, Alec narrowing his eyes - who in the world was that? He couldn’t really see him from the front, but it made no sense. Maybe it was some sort of a prank - what if his brother and sister sent him?! Alec pressed his lips together and he took in a deep breath.  _ It had to be a prank, nobody would voluntary come over to his place!  _

Alec heard a soft humming sound and he narrowed his eyes - the stranger seemed happy and was humming a melody of a happy song. Alec was getting more and more suspicious of him and eventually the man knelt down and placed the flowers on the doorstep of Alec’s house and he smiled softly. Turning his face, Alec could finally see his face and for a second or so he completely forgot that he was supposed to scare him off, but he was just so… beautiful and Alec gulped down. He spent a few moments in silence just admiring his face, which was really, really pretty. Alec liked what he saw, but he eventually managed to snap out of it and he went back to his step  _ one.  _ Chase him away. Yes, he was handsome, but humans were annoying!

‘’I wonder if he likes flowers,’’ said the man and Alec arched his brow. ‘’He always takes them, so he must like them,’’ he said and Alec was even more alarmed - so he was being  _ watched?!  _ By… what in the world was his business with him?! Just why would be some - hot - stranger randomly coming by his place every day and then watch him.  _ A stalker!  _ A complete stalker! Alec didn’t like it and he just gulped. He was about to attack, but then the man smiled and it was knock down for Alec because he needed a moment to recover because his smile was too shiny. 

Right, he needed to focus on the part that the other was a stalker. That was enough to make Alec snap back to it and he finally jumped out of his hiding, starling the other in the process. The young man shrieked and then tripped over his feet and landed on the floor. Hard. Ouch, that had to hurt! But that didn’t stop Alec and he quickly stepped over to him, snapped his fingers and then his red magic was showing. Alec grumbled and then hoped that that would be enough to scare the other, but it didn’t. Ugh, why not?! He just wanted his peace back that was all!

‘’You - who are you and what are you doing?’’ roared Alec and the other looked up, gulped and he looked a little bit scared.  _ Yes, yes!  _ Alec was happy and then he stepped even closer. ‘’Did someone send you? It was Jace, wasn’t it? He always says that I should go back among the people, but you can just go back to him and tell him that I’m doing completely fine on my own,’’ said Alec. ‘’I do not need people, all I need is animals and nature,’’ he said and the other was just looking up and didn’t know how to react. 

‘’Um, who’s Jace?’’ asked the stranger and looked a bit… disappointed? ‘’You don’t know me? I’m Magnus,’’ he said, his voice small and then he looked around a little bit. ‘’You really don’t know me? I mean, we’ve met before,’’ commented Magnus and Alec folded his arms on top of his chest and then he looked up and down him. He was pretty sure that he would remember meeting someone that hot.  _ Not that he was going to admit it out loud that he liked what he saw, that wasn’t the point!  _

‘’I don’t remember meeting you,’’ said Alec. ‘’How did you find my place? It’s well hidden, I used only the best spells and potions,’’ grumbled Alec and didn’t even let the chance for the other to explain himself. ‘’Not that it matters,’’ he said and Magnus pressed his lips together. He looked a bit taken back because he didn’t expect such a… personal attack. He thought that Alec liked the flowers, they were a thank you present for saving him back there in the woods! Yes, he was the panther, the familiar. Magnus Bane. And Alec didn’t remember him? How could he not - he was  _ his _ familiar? Just what kind of a warlock couldn’t tell that?! Magnus was disappointed and pissed off - he spent such a long time searching for him, only to get  _ this _ kind of treatment?!

Magnus searched, oh, he searched the entire world before he was able to find him. Then it made sense why he couldn’t find him before - he was living literally in the middle of nowhere, but he was so happy that day in the woods - he finally met his warlock, his soulmate and he was so good looking! It was definitely worth the search and he seemed so kind. He helped him without question! Others were always afraid of him because of his scary appearance - he didn’t like his familiar form too much. It chased people away, but it attracted Alec.  _ Or so he thought!  _

‘’But… in-in the woods,’’ stammered Magnus and then glanced away. Maybe he shouldn’t tell him that it was him? He kind of didn’t want to because he was pissed off. ‘’And why are you so mean?’’ hissed Magnus and Alec glared at him.

‘’I don’t like people, I have my reasons,’’ said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but at the same time it made a lot of sense - he liked animals though it seemed and Magnus was just… he didn’t want the warlock to  _ hate  _ him. Maybe he could somehow get closer to him in his panther form, to have the other open up to him a little bit. Make that heart soft and ready to-  _ Magnus didn’t know but he really wanted to finally have a soulmate!  _ And with that attitude it was never going to happen. ‘’You’re the one who’s stalking me,’’ said Alec and Magnus wanted to laugh. 

‘’I didn’t… I just wanted to do something nice to… never mind,’’ said Magnus and finally stood up. ‘’I’ll be on my way,’’ said Magus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’I was… I was wrong, doesn’t matter anymore,’’ he said and then glanced over at the flowers and decided that he was taking them with him. He did  _ not _ deserve them with such attitude. ‘’And I’ll be taking these with me,’’ said Magnus, raised his head up and left while he still had some dignity. ‘’I’ll give them to someone who  _ appreciates me _ ,’’ he hissed and then just walked away.

Alec stood there, his face red because he didn’t really… maybe he was too harsh, but the other was just as stubborn it seemed and he gritted his teeth. ‘’I didn’t even want your flowers!’’ yelled Alec after him and Magnus grumbled, but ignored him and just walked away. ‘’Finally I have peace,’’ said Alec happily and went back inside of his house.  _ Next morning there were no more flowers - peace was restored!  _

Yet, he couldn’t get  _ Magnus _ out of his head.

Fuck.

* * *

Days later and Alec still couldn’t get this Magnus guy out of his head - it was a strange feeling and he didn’t like it. Because he wanted to take his mind off of things, he decided to take a stroll around the woods for a little bit. That always helped him clear his mind and he just took in a deep breath in, the birds chirping and the sun happily shining made him feel a lot better. “Mother nature really is the best,” said Alec happily and then reached out with his hands and grinned. Maybe he should take a little stroll down to his favourite lake and swim around for a little bit? Because it was really hot outside and because Alec needed a little bit of a  _ pick me up,  _ he decided that it would be more than amazing opportunity to take a little swim at his favourite spot. 

Alec was headed there, taking the longer way there because he had nothing else to do anyway, so a longer walk around the forest was going to do him amazing. But as soon as he stepped deeper inside of the forest he could feel that someone was watching him and he narrowed his eyes, quickly looking around - it wasn’t that annoying stalker again, was it?  _ There he was again, Magnus was on his mind!  _ How annoying and he bit his lips, looking around and he heard a low snarl at the side and he jumped.

Indeed, he wasn’t alone. Magnus was in the forest as well, still sulking because the warlock has completely ruined his mood. He was still around, trying to get him back, but at the same time, he figured out that the nature wasn’t all that bad and he got to spend more time in his panther form. It was really amazing that he could just walk around without anyone caring really. The animals ran away, that was for sure, but at least he could be himself and he was just running through the woods in his familiar form when he ran into  _ someone.  _ The warlock has crossed path with him again and his eyes darkened. 

_ Oh, that idiot!  _

Magnus didn’t even try hiding his annoyance and he snarled loudly, making sure that Alec heard him - who was now talking about being a freaking stalker?! But it was bound to happen, for them to cross paths - they were soulmates after all! Still, it pissed him off! And he wanted to get back at the warlock, so he decided to scare him too, jumping right in front of him, crossing paths and he growled again, Alec stepping back and he shuddered, but then sighed in relief.  _ It was just that panther, they were friends.  _ In Alec’s mind - even though he knew it was a familiar, it was still  _ an animal _ and his heart softened up and he smiled. 

The smile quickly faded because the panther didn’t seem friendly this time and he freaked out.  _ It wasn’t a familiar after all?!  _ Maybe he just imagined that nod and- “H-hey, stay back,” said Alec and then he took in a deep breath. “It’s me, remember? I helped you the last time, we were friends,” he stammered and Magnus growled again.

“ _ Oh, now you do remember me, huh, you idiot? Yeah, it’s not gonna help you, I’m gonna bite your ass! _ ” growled Magnus and then growled louder. “ _ Wanna be friends? Oh, sure, yes, yes, never gonna happen. Even if I’m your familiar, I will never bow down to you, do you hear me, idiot? I don’t need someone like you for my soulmate. I am an independent familiar! Flying solo! _ ”

“Why are you angry?” asked Alec sadly. “Are you hungry? Because I thought I told you last time that I wouldn’t make a tasty treat,” whined Alec and then stumbled back and fell over his feet and then landed on the floor. Magnus was laughing because tables have turned and he stepped closer to Alec, who was now almost laying on the floor. Magnus hopped on top and then he placed his paw on top of his chest and held him down.

“ _ Do you know who I am? Magnus Bane is the name, idiot, _ ” grumbled. “ _ There, now I win. Who is laughing now, huh? _ ” snarled Magnus and then brought his face closer to Alec and showed him his fangs. “ _ Scared, huh? _ ” he asked, but then he looked into Alec’s eyes, those hazel eyes begging him to stop and he quickly stepped back.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ He couldn’t- he couldn’t even stay mad at him?! This soulmate thing sucked. Still how couldn’t he feel the bond? Magnus felt drawn to him like a magnet!

“Oh, oh, oh, good kitty, yes,” said Alec and sat up. “You’re smart, make good life choices, I like you,” said Alec and Magnus hissed. “You finally remember me,” said Alec and then smiled happily. His smile was bright and happy and just-  _ adorable.  _ Yes, just like the first time, Magnus found him adorable and he couldn’t even stay angry! Ugh, so annoying, but- “Your paw all okay?” asked Alec and glanced over at the panther.

Magnus cocked his head to the side.  _ Don’t let him get to you, he was an ass! _ But he still remembered his injured paw and he was so worried. Fuck. Magnus in the end placed his paw on top of Alec’s hand, showing it to him that it was all okay. He was no match for Alec’s cuteness. He was going to forgive him, this once.  _ Everyone deserved another chance.  _ Besides, he has already scared him a lot, so they were even!

Alec smiled and placed his other hand on top of Magnus’ palm and the panther growled in a calm manner as Alec stroked his paw and then he smiled softly. “Yes, all seems fine now, I’m glad,” said Alec and bit his lip. He was happy. “What got you so riled up before, you didn’t recognise me?” asked Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s maybe kind of dark and I could have scared you. I’m so sorry,” said Alec and Magnus glanced down.

Not angry anymore.

“ _ It’s okay, we’re even now, _ ” said Magnus and Alec smiled. He placed his hand on top of Magnus’ head and then stroked it. Embarrassed, Magnus found himself purring and he quickly stopped. Alec laughed and then stood up, taking in a deep breath and then he bit his lip softly. 

“Adorable,” said Alec and tried to remind himself that it was a familiar.  _ They were still a person, but Alec’s soft heart couldn’t dislike such a pretty panther.  _ “Good, I’m happy we’re still friends, I was so worried,” said Alec and then hummed. “Say,” he said. “I was just headed to my secret place, wanna join me?” asked Alec and Magnus wanted to say no, but those eyes.

“ _ Sure, _ ” growled Magnus happily, his tail again waggling happily around and Alec smiled happily. Damn, his soulmate truly was adorable - when he wanted to be - but at the same time he how couldn’t he notice that they were a pair? Magnus decided that he needed to take baby steps. Slowly. Maybe Alec will warm up to him even in his human form.

_ God he hoped that he would!  _


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be be a good day that day - Alec was again headed over to his favourite secret place. It was a place that was so dear to his heart that he didn’t show to anyone so far - well, he showed it to the panther, but anyone  _ human _ was off limits and he took in a deep breath. Maybe he was going to take a little swim that day too! Or just sit by the water and read his favourite book. It was going to be amazing anyways and Alec smiled softly, taking the turn to the right. The place was well hidden, so nobody could find it, even if they wanted to, Alec made sure that he was keeping it safe. 

Alec was just keeping safe what was his, so what if he got a bit too territorial? Experiences from the past were able to learn him that it was for the best and he was happily singing to himself. He was really in high spirits lately for some reason. Maybe because he made a new friend - that panther! I was pretty sure that that was the reason for it and he took in a deep breath. Alec didn’t even know why he had such a strong wish to visit his secret place that day, but there was just something telling him inside to go there, so he did. He always followed his intuition, so he knew that whatever was telling him to go there was probably a good reason?

At least he hoped so! But he soon found out that he shouldn’t be trusting his intuition anymore. On his way there nothing really seemed unusual, but when he was about to walk over to the water, there was  _ someone _ sitting in his precious spot. Someone, somehow managed to find his most sacred place ever and he couldn’t even figure out how they were able to find it. Like his house, it was hidden from people. Animals could access it, but humans were supposed to be kept out! Maybe his magic was getting weaker. He didn’t use it as much as he did it in the past, he was getting a little bit rusty, but still - it was supposed to be enough strong to keep humans out. If not then there was something very wrong and he gulped because-

‘’It’s the stalker again,’’ whispered Alec after he was able to figure out who the person was that dared to set a foot inside of his sanctuary and his blood was boiling with anger. Just what was the idiot doing there? Magnus, or whatever? Alec didn’t really know his name, he has forgotten it by then - at least that was what he was trying to tell himself, but he still thought of Magnus quite a lot and he hated it. But pretending that he didn’t was a way that he decided to go about it. Alec was determined to find out what the idiot’s plan was, so he hid himself behind the tree and watched him from his hiding place, biting his lip and he took in a deep breath. Just why was this Magnus everywhere where he was?! Someone had to send him there! To mess with him!

Magnus was in awe of the place that Alec has showed to him the last day when he was in his animal form and he wanted to see it again. Because he doubted that Alec was going to be coming by, he decided that it was okay for him to come and see it. It was true that Alec had put on protective spells to keep intruders out, but Alec has also showed him where the place was and despite all of the spells that were up to keep it hidden -  _ Magnus wasn’t human, so the magic had no real effect on him.  _ At least not the glamours that Alec put on. Also since he was Alec’s familiar, Alec’s magic had much, much weaker effect on him. 

So, there he was, just enjoying the time outside - he wasn’t much of a country boy. He was used to living in big cities, he liked the urban lifestyle very much and it first he was horrified when found his warlock living literally in the middle of nowhere. It took him awhile to truly appreciate the true charm of nature. He was used to living fast, the days usually just passed by without even him noticing where the time flew by so quickly, but being there on the country side showed him that living with a slower pace had its charm as well and he has pretty gotten used to it already. And the place that Alec showed him was truly stunning, so he had to go see it again and just enjoy it in peace and quiet. 

‘’He’s just sitting there,’’ whispered Alec to himself and then shook his head. Just what… why… there were so many things that didn’t make sense, taking in a deep breath and then he pressed his lips together. Alec needed a plan. He wanted to just jump out there and accuse him of being a stalker  _ again _ , but then it hit him that it was  _ him _ that was the stalker in that case. He was hiding, watching him from his hiding spot and he shuddered. So, that was why was in a very big need of a new plan. 

As Alec was thinking, his eyes were on Magnus the entire time and he couldn’t really tear his eyes away from him. Magnus was sitting very close by the river, dipping his feet into the cold water and was happily giggling. His giggles warmed up Alec’s heart and despite hating it, his smile was wide. He didn’t know how to explain it, but suddenly it made sense why he felt the need to come down there. It was definitely worth it and he bit his lip.  _ Gosh, he was quite handsome.  _ The way that the sun was shining on him made him appear just magical. It was kind of a funny thought, but he was literally glowing in Alec’s eyes and he pressed his lips together.

There was a fain flush on Alec’s cheeks and he was slowly sliding closer him, trying to get a better look. His hair looked so fluffy and he didn’t look as annoying as the other day at all! Alec’s heart was beating much, much faster and instead of being annoyed, he felt quite the opposite, really. He didn’t mind showing his spot with Magnus and he pressed his lips together, humming happily and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip and then sighed happily. There was that connection again and before he was able to get a hunch on what that kind of a connection could really mean, he leaned too forward and ended up tripping over, falling over himself and he was suddenly out of his hiding place and his jaw dropped because-

Magnus flinched when he heard a loud thump behind him and he quickly turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Alec on the floor, picking himself up, massaging his aching butt and he panicked - was he going to be again pissed off? Magnus had heard it how much this place meant to Alec - he told him so when he was as his panther self with him the other day down there. Magnus was enjoying his time there so much that he couldn’t feel Alexander coming closer and he just looked down. Oh, he was going to be pissed, he had a feeling and Magnus was already preparing himself for it. Still, he didn’t do anything bad - Alec couldn’t just own a piece of forest because he felt like it! It belonged to everyone, so he should learn how to share!

‘’You,’’ said Alec quickly after he picked himself up, pretending that the fall didn’t really happen and he marched towards Magnus and took in a deep breath. Something told him that they’ve met before after all and he couldn’t really figure it out where. There was a glint of gold in Magnus’ eyes, it was familiar to him, but he blinked a few times and then just figured that it was the sun light playing tricks on him. He decided to go back to his plan a - protect his precious spot of forest. ‘’This is my place, why are you here?’’ asked the warlock, his cheeks red from embarrassment, trying to play it off cool in front of the other one even though he didn’t really know why. 

Magnus could tell that Alec was embarrassed about that fall before even though in his opinion it was the most adorable fall he has ever seen, shaking his head - just what was he thinking? A fall couldn’t be cute, could it? It was this weird soulmate bond that was making him feel like that. ‘’Sorry,’’ said Magnus and then stood up. He didn’t want to make Alec even more pissed off, he was probably already more than pissed off. Also he didn’t want to make a scene like the last time.  _ He was taking things slowly,so that was why he decided to walk away.  _

‘’Sorry?’’ asked Alec, confused.

‘’Yep,’’ said Magnus simply. ‘’I won’t bother you anymore, I’ll be on my way,’’ said Magnus and then gave Alec a little wink. ‘’Don’t let me bother you, oh great warlock,’’ teased Magnus.  _ Oh, so he knew that he was a warlock!  _ It explained why he wasn’t afraid the last time. But- ‘’See you around,’’ he said, turned around and Alec spoke up before thinking twice about it and he quickly bit his lip.

‘’You’re leaving?’’ asked Alec and then quickly pressed his lips together.  _ He didn’t even know why he said that!  _ It wasn’t like he wanted to spend more time with the other - maybe he did, he didn’t know! It was just all very confusing, he didn’t like not having himself under control. 

‘’Yes?’’ asked Magnus and a little smile spread across his face. ‘’You don’t want me to, or what?’’ asked Magnus and then chuckled softly. Alec shook his head down and scoffed - as if! It wasn’t like that, it was just that the last time-

‘’It’s just that the last time you made such a big deal about me trying to shoo you away,’’ said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’And now you’re just gonna leave, just like that?’’ asked Alec and then shook his head, being very confusing and stubborn at the same time. Magnus didn’t know what he was supposed to say, but the fact that Alec said for him not to leave made him smile. ‘’No, you must stay, I insist,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched a brow.

‘’No, I’ll be on my way,’’ said Magnus.  _ Maybe that was some kind of a test?  _ He wasn’t going to fall for it! He didn’t want to be labeled as the stalker  _ again.  _ ‘’I’ll-’’

‘’No, no, stay,’’ said Alec. Magnus was dumbfounded. ‘’I know what you’re trying to do,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, but wasn’t really following. ‘’You’re trying to guilt trip me, but it’s not going to work, because I’ve already got it all figured out,’’ said Alec and Magnus was holding back his laughter the best way that he possibly could, but it was hard. 

‘’I wasn’t really-’’

‘’No mind games, I’ve already won,’’ said Alec and sat down in front of the lake. ‘’So sit down and enjoy the nature,’’ said Alec a bit too harshly than he intended to. ‘’Please,’’ he added and Magnus snorted. He could easily tell that Alec wasn’t very good with people and he just shook his head, but eventually sat down. In a safe distance because he still didn’t trust the other too much and-

‘’You know what I’m thinking,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched his brow. ‘’That maybe you’re lonely being here all by yourself and you just want someone to keep you company,’’ said Magnus, hitting the nail on the head. His panther wasn’t around that day and Alec did feel a little bit lonely, but he didn’t invite Magnus to stay there with him because of that. It was-

‘’Psh,’’ said Alec.

‘’You can’t have many friends,’’ commented Magnus.

‘’For your information, I have plenty friends,’’ said Alec. ‘’I drink my morning coffee with birds, who are very fun to hang out. There’s also bunnies and deers that like to keep me company when I’m picking up the herbs and I recently became best friends with a panther,’’ said Alec proudly and Magnus burst into laughter not because he was laughing at Alec’s choice of friends, but the way Alec said it - as if that was the biggest achievement of his life. ‘’You think you’re so much better, Mister Flashy? All that sparkle around your eyes and-’’

‘’Not at all,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Animals can really be better friends than people,’’ he said and Alec hummed. Okay, so maybe this Magnus guy had more sense in him than he first thought. ‘’It’s just… friends with a panther?’’ asked Magnus, teasing a little bit. It was funny how Alec bragged about it, but it made him happy as well. Alec cherished their friendship for real, huh? Too, too adorable.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec. ‘’Panther’s amazing,’’ said Alec and then nodded. ‘’He’s special,’’ he said and Magnus snorted, nodding along. ‘’I’m not making it up, just so you know, there really is a panther in these-’’

‘’Hey, did I say you were lying?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. 

‘’I suppose not.’’

‘’So you’re like a male version of Snow white?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at him. Magnus expected Alec to be angry, but instead Alec just nodded. Exactly, just like that.

‘’Yep,’’ said Alec. Magnus snorted. 

‘’You're surprisingly cute,’’ said Magnus without even thinking and Alec already started up his magic, blue sparks flying under his fingers and he brought it closer to Magnus’ face.

‘’Repeat that again and I’ll blast you-’’

‘’A joke, a joke,’’ said Magnus quickly and Alec lowered his hand and then just huffed. Very well, he was going to let it slide for now. Alec had a lot of questions -  _ why did he send him flowers the last time, how could he find his house and hiding place? How couldn’t he be affected by his magic?  _ But then one look at Magnus and all of those questions were forgotten. Alec was too focused on Magnus’ smile and his eyes. There was a glint of golden again!

_ Where exactly has he seen that colour before? _


	4. Chapter 4

‘’I’m really happy that we are friends,’’ said Alec happily as he looked over at the panther, who was sitting next to him and just watching over him. Alec was very happy that he had such an amazing friend like the panther - he listened and never talked back. Still ignoring that it was a familiar, Alec felt very comfortable just chatting about his personal life and sharing many private things with the panther and Magnus was dreading of Alec finding out the truth.  _ He was going to be upset after he was going to find out that it was him!  _ He knew that he needed to tell him, but at the same time, he didn’t want to lose this. He liked hanging out with the warlock and in his human form Alec didn’t talk to him like that. Panther growled and Alec smiled. ‘’You think so too, right?’’ asked Alec happily.

‘’ _ Yes, I think so too,’’ _ growled the panther and then he bowed down his head. He wasn’t technically lying, but still- ‘’ _ You’ll be so pissed when you find out that we are soulmates, Alexander. Oh, you’ll be so pissed after you learn that I’m… fuck! He’ll think that I’m some sort of a creepy stalker for real! _ ’’ carried on the panther a conversation with himself and Alec, oblivious to what was going on, he just smiled and placed his hand on top of the panther’s head and gently stroked it. Just like that and all of Magnus’ worries were gone, happily purring under Alec’s touches.  _ Seriously, he couldn’t feel that?!  _

‘’Animals are the best,’’ said Alec happily and nodded. ‘’You never judge me and you’re always here to listen to me,’’ he said and then bit his lip and then looked up. ‘’And such a pretty panther you are, aren’t you?’’ cooed Alec and stroked bellow Magnus’ neck, who happily raised his head up and was happily purring along. Alec chuckled and then bit his lip, leaning back a little bit and he then smiled. ‘’But,’’ he said and Magnus’ ears perked up a little bit. ‘’Maybe not all humans are all that bad,’’ he said and the panther cocked his head to the side - who was he talking about  _ now _ ?

‘’ _ Is there someone else you’re hanging out with, Alexander?’’ _ growled Magnus and his growls were getting deeper. There was a sense of jealousy there, for sure. It was only natural, familiars were pretty possessive of their warlocks and Magnus was getting pissed off, thinking that there was another person that Alec grew a liking of and he did not like it. At all. Startled, Alec looked up and removed his hand.

‘’Oh, sorry, I didn’t-’’ he said, thinking that the panther didn’t like the petting session anymore, but that wasn’t it. Magnus was still hissing and growling, his tail angrily wiggling around, his ears drooping down and he was getting in his  _ attack _ mode. Alec arched his brow and then he just sighed. Okay, the panther was in a bad mood, clearly! Biting his lip, Alec took in a deep breath and then wondered if he should mention the guy that he had spent an afternoon with in his secret place. They chatted a little bit. Alec didn’t  _ mind _ them chatting, which was  _ big.  _

‘’ _ Alexander, who is this person?’’ _ asked Magnus. 

‘’There’s this person that I keep running into,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up. ‘’I… I don’t know. At first I thought it was some kind of a creepy stalker, but,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause. ‘’Somehow he keeps running into the places I like hanging out at. Still don’t know why he kept bringing flowers to me,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’He’s weird, panther, very odd, but I didn’t mind talking to him,’’ he said and then smiled softly. ‘’Can you believe that he somehow managed to find  _ our _ secret place?’’ he then asked and just clicked his tongue. ‘’Still don’t know how the hell he managed to do that,’’ said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck.

It only hit Magnus then - Alec was talking about him! No longer jealous, Magnus settled down and then got curious.  _ Right, what did Alec think about him in his human form?  _ He said that he didn’t mind chatting with him! That was something that he didn’t really expect and he was pleasantly surprised! ‘’ _ I mean we’re soulmates, your magic is useless against me, so you know _ ,’’ said Magnus and shook his head.  _ ‘’Also you showed me this place and… wait, did you just call that our secret place?! _ ’’ asked Magnus excitedly and he purred happily.  _ Their place!  _ Oh, that made him so happy!

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’Can’t get him out of my head for some reason,’’ he said. ‘’Probably because I can’t really figure out how he keeps finding me,’’ he said and there was a little smile that gave it away - it was more than just that and Magnus’ heart was beating faster. Okay, so maybe Alec wasn’t as oblivious as he first thought?! He could clearly  _ feel _ that there was something up, but he just… Magnus was still confused to why Alec couldn’t just accept it and allow himself to fall in love, but then again he didn’t know his past, so who knew what happened all those years ago! Just like Magnus, Alec was also centuries old and with that came emotional baggage.  _ Lots and lots of it!  _

‘’ _ That could be because we’re soulmates, darling, _ ’’ purred Magnus happily and Alec just sighed and then shook his head. ‘’ _ You really can’t feel it? Ugh, it’s driving me crazy, come on. Use your mind, you’re smart, Alexander.’’ _

‘’Plus, he’s totally hot,’’ said Alec and quickly pressed his lips together, covering his mouth and then he glanced over at the panther, whose eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. ‘’Totally my type,’’ said Alec and then shuddered softly. ‘’It’s so frustrating, ugh,’’ he said and then tried not to smile too much.  _ He had only seen him twice and he was something completely smitten with him already.  _ That was one of the things that Alec didn’t like - he fell in love quickly. Never with the right person and he didn’t want to make the same mistakes as he did in the past. But at the same time, he never… this was what you would call a love at first sight? Not really love, but it was definitely something there! Gulping down, he glanced at the panther and his eyes widened. ‘’Are you judging me?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked away.

Oh, crap, he was so happy that he couldn’t even! He couldn’t! So, Alec could definitely feel their bond, couldn’t he? He was just too stubborn to open his eyes and see for what it was! Magnus was beginning to fear that something was wrong, but- His heart was beating with the speed of light and he wanted to turn into his human form and hug Alexander, but that would be too much of a shock for him and he just laid down, covered his face with his paws and was just trying not to freak out too much. Alec pouted and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Right, it was a familiar after all!

Alec’s cheeks reddened and he glanced away. ‘’Don’t act like that so suddenly,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’You’ve probably met your warlock, you know how this goes,’’ stammered Alec and Magnus gave him another dumbfounded look.  _ Yes, yes he had. And yes, yes he knew.  _ But- Ugh! It was so frustrating. ‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then just pressed his lips together. ‘’I wouldn’t mind  _ too much  _ running into him again, if you know what I mean,’’ muttered Alec and then his cheeks even reddened. Magnus’ heart was melting. Alexander was so innocent and adorable and he… was already making plans of how he was going to meet him again. As his human self. 

* * *

A few days later, Magnus decided to try his luck again - as a human. The last talk he had with Alexander in his familiar form gave him enough courage to do it again. Knowing that Alec didn’t mind hanging out with him the last time motivated him and he was roaming around the woods again. He knew that he was going to find Alexander by his garden of herbs, it was where he was at this time of a day and he was happily humming along as he was walking. He had a picnic basket with him, having yummy treats inside and he was trying to invite Alec to a picnic date. It was simple and pretty harmless, right? And he hoped that he wasn’t going to get yelled at again!

Indeed, Alec was gardening again, happily smiling. It was a good day, again, and he didn’t even notice that he wasn’t alone again. Lost in his little world, just him and the nature, Magnus watching him from afar for a little while because he wanted to imprint Alexander like this in his mind.  _ Alexander was just so adorable and happy when he was with the nature.  _ And animals. Truly, just like Snow white and he snorted, taking in a deep breath. He decided not to be a stalker again - he didn’t want to be caught spying, so he just approached Alec and hoped that it was going to go okay. 

‘’Hello, there,’’ said Magnus as he was close enough to Alec and the other quickly turned around and his eyes widened a little bit when he saw Magnus. He jumped and quickly straightened himself up, clearing his throat and he looked down. His clothes were dirty, he has been sweating off in the sun for hours and-  _ it wasn’t a good look.  _ Definitely not a good impression as well and then he just shook his head - since when did he really care what others thought of him? But seeing Magnus there made him giddy inside and he cursed. Fuck, he liked him more than he thought, didn’t he?

‘’Magnus!’’ piped up Alec and for the very first time didn’t sound annoyed! Progress. ‘’Um, what are you doing here?’’ asked Alec and narrowed his eyes, getting suspicious again and Magnus quickly shook his head.

‘’Not being a stalker, I swear!’’

‘’O-oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that,’’ stammered Alec and bit his lip. He came on too strong the first time. He shouldn’t have attacked Magnus like that and he just bit his lip. ‘’I just, you know, wondered what brings you here,’’ he said and Magnus smiled softly. Alexander was explaining himself to him. Adorable. Leaning against the tree, Magnus looked around and then just shrugged. 

‘’You know,’’ said Magnus and just shrugged. ‘’It’s such a beautiful day today so I decided to have a picnic,’’ he said and Alec’s eyes widened and then fell upon the basket. His stomach announced that it needed to be fed and he quickly glanced away. ‘’Lunch in the nature is lovely, don’t you think?’’ asked Magnus and already knew the answer that he was going to get.

‘’Yes, I agree,’’ said Alec softly and then smiled. ‘’Nature is amazing.’’

‘’Truly is,’’ said Magnus and then silence fell between them.

Alec was preoccupied of thinking what kind of treats Magnus had in there and trying to ask him if he could join him. For two main reasons a) he was hungry and b) he wanted to hang out with Magnus! Maybe. But mainly for the first reason and he bit his lip. Still, he didn’t want to be too invasive, so he just smiled and then nodded. ‘’Enjoy your lunch then,’’ he said and Magnus pouted.  _ Oh, he wasn’t going to ask if he could come with?  _

‘’There’s a lot of food in here, far too much for only one person,’’ suggested Magnus and Alec swallowed. Could he come along?

‘’Oh.’’

Magnus snorted and then realised that he was going to have to ask. Alec wasn’t going to get it otherwise. ‘’Eating alone is kind of boring,’’ he said and Alec perked up. ‘’I mean, would you like to come with me?’’ asked Magnus finally and Alec wanted to say yes so much, but he reminded himself that he shouldn’t be too desperate!

‘’Oh, I’m really busy here and I’m not really hungry, I mean-’’ he said, but then his stomach betrayed him, growling very loudly, Magnus hearing it as well and he snorted. Alec flushed and then he cursed. 

‘’You sure there? I don’t think your stomach agrees with you on that one,’’ teased Magnus and Alec looked away. Magnus didn’t really expect Alec to agree - at least not this easily - but surprisingly!

‘’Maybe I could have a bite, yes,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus’ heart swell with happiness.  _ Yes, yes, yes! _ Oh, this was amazing!

‘’Amazing, come with me,’’ said Magnus and Alec quickly followed. They found a pretty spot for the two of them to just sit down, eat and most importantly - talk! Magnus wanted them to get to know each other better! Alec was looking pretty content with himself as he was munching on his food and Magnus just smiled. ‘’Good, isn’t it?’’ he asked and Alec just nodded because that was the best cupcake he has ever had!

‘’Y-yeah, this is amazing,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled.

‘’Good to know, because I made it myself,’’ he said and winked. Alec flushed and then glanced down.  _ Oh!  _ He took a big sip of the tea that Magnus has poured for him and then took just continued eating in silence. So, Magnus baked as well! That he didn’t expect and he didn’t even know why but he liked it! Magnus was literally beaming because Alec complimented him!

‘’So,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause. ‘’I, um, where are you from?’’ asked Alec in the end and Magnus glanced over at him and then smiled.

‘’Brooklyn,’’ he said and Alec arched his brow. He was joking right? How could he be from Brooklyn when he was obviously living near him? And Brooklyn was very far away from them! Magnus didn’t really think of it too much, he was using portals to portal over to Alec from the comfort of his home and he bit his tongue. He also had his own little cottage around there, too! ‘’I mean originally,’’ he quickly said. ‘’Now I’m just from around here,’’ he said and Alec arched his brow and then just nodded.  _ Okay, then.  _

‘’I see,’’ said Alec and smiled. ‘’Escaping the urban life style too, huh?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Yes, yes,’’ said Magnus. Not really a lie, not really the truth either. 

‘’I feel you, cities are evil,’’ grumbled Alec and then took another sip of his tea. ‘’Look, I’m sorry about our first… meeting,’’ said Alec slowly and Magnus looked over at him, his mouth full of cake and he went  _ hmm?  _ He looked like an adorable hamster, thought Alec and then forced himself not to say it out loud even though he wanted to. For some strange reason and he quickly looked away. ‘’I mean when I yelled you at my house while you were bringing me flowers?’’ asked Alec and Magnus snorted.

‘’Ah, that,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec and then decided to ask. ‘’I just don’t get it - why the flowers?’’ asked Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’I mean, I don’t really get it. It’s-’’

‘’A-ah,’’ said Magnus and then glanced down.  _ He needed an excuse, he needed a good one, but he had completely nothing.  _ Magnus cursed and then just decided to wing it. ‘’Isn’t it obvious?’’ asked Magnus, buying himself time and Alec just arched his brow again. It was supposed to be obvious? He shook his head and Magnus then just blurted out: ‘’I wanted to get your attention, silly,’’ said Magnus and Alec still didn’t get it.

‘’But why?’’ asked Alec. 

‘’I saw you in the forest once,’’ said Magnus. Not a lie. ‘’And I thought you were cute, so,’’ said Magnus. Still, not a lie and Alec’s jaw dropped. He was flirting with him?! Alec just glanced down and his smile didn’t lie - he was happy to hear that. ‘’I apologise if the flowers made you uncomfortable,’’ said Magnus quickly and Alec shook his head.

‘’Yes, I mean… no,’’ said Alec, stumbling over the words and he just puffed his cheeks. ‘’i mean,’’ he said. ‘’I-I liked them,’’ he said and Magnus smiled. ‘’And you, um definitely got my attention, I mean,’’ said Alec and his cheeks reddened even more so. Magnus smiled and then hummed. That was good, very good. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m not really-’’

‘’Relax,’’ said Magnus and placed his fingers upon Alec’s lips, almost touching them and Alec shuddered. Alec nodded and then smiled, huffing under his breath. ‘’Another cupcake?’’ offered Magnus and Alec just nodded. Magnus was just beaming. 

He was too, too happy.


	5. Chapter 5

‘’Alec, buddy, you should really consider moving back to the city,’’ said Jace and shook his head. Jace was visiting and Alec just clicked with his tongue - he didn’t like Jace butting in like this. ‘’Mom and dad are worried,’’ said Jace and Alec just rolled his eyes  _ again.  _ ‘’I mean it, dude, things have changed a lot,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’You should consider getting on with the times or-’’ he said, but Alec just placed a finger up and Jace narrowed his eyes and then stopped talking. Now what? Jace pressed his lips together and already knew that Alec was going to say something as a protest. 

Alec really didn’t appreciate Jace dropping by just to tell him that. Yes, he knew that everyone was worried about him, but he really didn’t understand what was such a big deal. He was doing  _ fine.  _ He had just gotten a new friend and he was getting along with that human as well! So he really didn’t- But he wasn’t going to say anything to Jace because he knew that he was going to make a big deal out of it and tell everyone about it. So, his mouth shut about that. The two of them were sitting outside Alec’s house, Alec trying his best to stay polite, but it was hard because Jace was making it hard for him to stay calm and collected.

‘’No thanks, I’ll pass, I like it here too much,’’ said Alec and Jace huffed. ‘’I mean I didn’t know what you expected to hear from me, I’m never coming back to the city. I’m pretty content where I am now with my life,’’ he said and then clicked with his tongue. There was a look of pity in Jace’s eyes and he didn’t like it. ‘’Don’t give me that look, I told you more than once that I like it here, so your visit here is truly pointless if that’s the only reason why you’re visiting,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’d love to chat and catch up, but if you’re here just to nag about me moving back to the city, I hate to break it to you that it’s not gonna happen and I’ll have to ask you to leave,’’ said Alec and Jace quickly shook his head.

‘’Of course not,’’ said the blonde quickly and Alec then nodded. Good. ‘’I miss you, man, city’s boring without you. I mean yes, you’re just a portal away, but,’’ said Jace and pouted a little bit. ‘’It’s not the same. I miss you, just the two of us hanging out,’’ he said and then sighed sadly. ‘’All those guy’s nights out,’’ he said and Alec gave him a little smile. He wasn’t going to lie - that was kind of fun. ‘’But it’s not like I don’t get you,’’ he said and Alec took in a deep breath. ‘’If that happened to me too,’’ he said and Alec bit his lip. ‘’I’d also want to be as far away from the city as well,’’ he said and Alec just sighed sadly and then just shrugged. Yep. 

‘’Then why insist for me to come back if you get it?’’ asked Alec carefully and Jace pressed his lips and then just looked down.

‘’I miss you, man,’’ said Jace and then sighed sadly. ‘’All of us,’’ he carried on and then just clicked his tongue and then decided to change the topic of the conversation because he didn’t want to make Alec feel bad about it. Also, he didn’t want to annoy him because he knew how Alec got when he was annoyed and he just pouted. ‘’So, what have you been up to lately?’’ asked Jace. ‘’Managed to meet someone?’’ asked Jace curiously.  _ He always did, ask Alec if he finally managed to meet his familiar.  _ Alec just rolled his eyes and then shook his head. He wasn’t going to tell him about Magnus! At least not yet. 

‘’My familiar still didn’t come,’’ said Alec and Jace clicked with his tongue. Pity, he could feel that something was different about Alec, but he couldn’t explain it how. He could sense that his brother was in a much better mood usually - Jace had the ability to read emotions very well and he could feel that Alec was much happier, but- ‘’I told you, didn’t I?’’ asked Alec. ‘’I don’t have a familiar, face it, man,’’ said Alec and Jace just shook his head. That he didn’t believe, because everyone had one. Alec was just too stubborn to try and meet them! He bit his lip, trying not to say something, but at the same time-

‘’Everyone has a soulmate,’’ said Jace and then quickly stopped talking when he saw the look of disapproval on Alec’s face. ‘’I mean it,’’ he said and Alec just rolled his eyes - again about that? He didn’t want to be mean, but at the same, Jace really needed to open his eyes and see that Alec wasn’t as lucky as the others. Besides, he didn’t even need one! ‘’You just don’t want to-’’

‘’I don’t need one,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’m independent, I don’t-’’

‘’I didn’t say that,’’ said Jace and then pressed his lips together. ‘’It’s just,’’ he said. ‘’Think of your familiar, he’s as miserable as he is without you,’’ said Jace and Alec arched a brow. Oh, yes? ‘’You know damn well that we’re meant to be together for a reason. It makes us stronger and complete,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’Doesn’t mean you’re not independent, it’s just,’’ he said. ‘’You’d be happier,’’ he said and then narrowed his eyes because again, Alec didn’t seem  _ unhappy _ anymore. Nor did he feel like that. Jace was confused - did he meet someone after all? Jace pursed his lips and then he hummed. 

‘’Jace, I’m happy, you shouldn’t-’’

‘’I know,’’ said Jace and then bit his lip. ‘’I just want the best for you,’’ he said and then playfully nudged Alec’s shoulder with his elbow. ‘’Besides, it’s my job as the younger brother to nag you every now and then,’’ commented Jace and Alec laughed because that was true and in the end he just sighed and looked around. He did like Jace visiting his like this, he missed him too. It was good to see him every now and then. Maybe he should do him a favour and go meet him in the city. 

Once.

Not yet. He didn’t feel ready yet.

* * *

Magnus was happily walking over to Alec’s place - in his familiar form - because he was excited to hear what he thought of him now; his human self. The picnic was a huge success and Magnus was just so happy because he was finally getting through Alec, not only as a panther and he was in such a good mood! He felt excitement growing as he was getting closer to Alec’s place and he literally started running because he couldn’t wait to be there, with his warlock. Being attracted to Alec like a magnet, he was just happily growling, but as he was about to approach Alec, he found  _ Alec in the arms of another man.  _

Magnus hunched is back and came a bit closer, being very careful not to be seen, but he was very tempted to jump the idiot hugging  _ his Alexander _ and just- Magnus took in a deep breath, but his fangs were showing and he was very pissed off. The guy was tall, he was blonde and he was quite handsome. He didn’t like it. He was jealous? Of course he fucking was! He was working hard for weeks and now some bleached idiot just waltzed in and hugged Alec so easily? Yeah, that was no gonna happen and Magnus tried to calm down, but then he watched how the blonde’s unwanted hand slid down Alec’s back and he had seen enough. He was breaking this up!

All it really was Jace and Alec saying goodbye to each other. Jace decided that it was time for him to get going, but he gave Alec a long, long hug. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other and Alec was just smiling as he returned his brother a hug, closing his eyes and then just as they were about to pull apart, he heard a loud roar. Alec opened his eyes and saw his panther friend sprinting towards them. He smiled, wanting to introduce the two of them, but he didn’t really get the time to get that. Magnus ran towards Jace and tackled his against the floor and roared loudly.

It wasn’t like Magnus to be this jealous. Yes, his familiar side was jealous, but he… he was pretty chill. Still, it was driving him insane not being able to tell Alec. Though he could, but he was afraid of consequences. So, being this close to his soulmate, yet  _ so far at the same time  _ was messing with him and his feelings. He was miserable, if he was being completely honest, but he was ignoring it. He was fine when he got to hang out with Alec, but when they were apart, he-

‘’ _ Alexander is mine _ ,’’ roared Magnus and inched closer to Jace. Jace let out a loud yelp and he closed his eyes - what the fuck? Seriously, what the hell?! Just where in the world did the  _ panther _ come from?! Jace pressed his lips together and took in a deep breath. ‘’ _ As if I’m going to allow you, you bleached ferret, to touch him so easily. Yeah, not on my watch. I have a rule against eating people, but I’m going to make an exception and just-’’ _

‘’Alec, save me,’’ shrieked Jace. ‘’The… the… panther, what the- I-I-’’

‘’Hey,’’ said Alec and ran towards them. He had never seen the other act to violently. The familiar wasn’t aggressive to him, not ever. A couple of times, but not to this extent. Especially when he glanced up, his eyes were dark and Alec flinched. That look definitely wasn’t messing around. He was out to get Jace and- ‘’Calm down, this is Jace, he’s just visiting and-’’ he started, Magnus growling again and Alec saw that he needed a more hands-on approach.

‘’Dude, get the hell away, you’ll get bitten, this-’’ started Jace, but his jaw dropped when he saw Alec wrapped his arms around the panther and eventually getting him off of Jace. Unlike for him, the panther didn’t seem aggressive towards Alec and his eyes widened. Just, what was going on? Magnus relaxed a little bit, but then his annoyance grew because he could smell the guy on Alec and he didn’t like it.

‘’ _ Ugh, you have his smell, I’ll clean you up later, _ ’’ was growling Magnus. Hissing, roaring and growling, a single pet on his head and Magnus was tame again. Jace slowly picked himself off of the floor and he wanted to get closer to Alec, but Magnus growled again, hunching down and he was getting ready again to jump him. ‘’ _ Stay back, go find your own man. Alexander is mine. Go, shoo! _ ’’

‘’Alec, the panther,’’ he said and Jace then pressed his lips together. The panther was protecting Alec, not letting Jace come any closer. Possessive.  _ Oh, wow.  _ Magnus had his long tail wrapped around Alec’s legs, showing Jace that Alec was his. ‘’Likes you,’’ said Jace and then blinked a few times. A panther couldn’t just  _ like _ someone like that. Alec was great with animals, but still it wasn’t to this extent. Jace could see that the panther could understand what Alec was saying and his jaw dropped. It was a familiar. And from the looks of it- ‘’Didn’t you say that you haven’t met your familiar yet, Alec?’’ asked Jace and Magnus flinched when Jace said.

‘’Of course I haven’t, what are you on about?’’ asked Alec and rolled his eyes. 

Jace’s eyes travelled down to the panther. He wanted to point it out that the panther was probably his familiar - at least it was acting like that - but the look in the panther's eyes told Jace to stay quiet. Those eyes were dark and he was afraid that if he’d say too much, he would get his face bitten off. Besides - if they were truly soulmates, Alec would know it by then. There wasn’t really a possibility that he wouldn’t, right?

‘’Nothing, I was just… nothing,’’ said Jace quickly and Magnus felt relieved. Jace didn’t like how the panther was looking at him and he just decided that it was for the best if he just left. ‘’I’ll be on my way, I’ll send you fire message soon, we need to all meet up soon,’’ he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes - who was  _ all _ ?! ‘’Um, yeah, I better go,’’ muttered Jace, Alec nodding, the two of them saying their goodbyes and Jace then stepped through the portal, going home. Alec huffed and then glanced down at the panther, crossing his arms on top of his chest. He didn’t like how his friend behaved towards his brother!

‘’Mind telling me why you almost bit my brother’s face off?’’ asked Alec and sighed. 

Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ brother?  _ Magnus quickly realised his mistake and he just looked down. ‘’ _ I-it’s not like this, Alec, it’s… I didn’t know he was your brother, I thought, I just thought that,’’ _ started Magnus. ‘’ _ You’re gonna drive me mad, ugh, Alexander. Open your eyes, even your brother can see I’m your familiar. Good thing he kept his mouth shut though, or I would really bite off his ass,’ _ ’ said Magnus and then started purring, trying to apologise and Alec pouted.

‘’Don’t act cute, it’s not gonna work,’’ he said. ‘’I’m very upset, Jace is very dear to me,’’ said Alec and then looked away. Magnus growled sadly and then started walking around Alec, reminding him of a cat and he just snorted. ‘’I told you, I’m angry,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ ears drooped sadly. 

‘’ _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, my angel _ ,’’ was growling Magnus, gently butting his head against Alec, trying to nuzzle against him. Alec tried to keep the frown going, but in the end he just started laughing and he shook his head.  _ Alec laughed, good!  _ Alec couldn’t really be mad, could he? ‘’ _ Next time I’ll behave, I promise _ ,’’ said Alec, going onto his last legs, placing his paws on top of Alec’s chest and Alec started laughing. ‘’ _ I’ll be good panther _ .’’

‘’Still don’t understand why you don’t like Jace though, but,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together, petting Magnus’ head and then he hummed. He looked into the panther’s eyes again and now that he was paying attention to it- ‘’You really do have pretty eyes,’’ he said and then bit his lip. ‘’I’ve seen them somewhere else,’’ he carried on and Magnus nodded. Yes, yes!

‘’ _ Yes, good boy, Alexander. You’re a smart cookie. It’s me - Magnus _ ,’’ growled Magnus happily, but much to his disappointment Alec gave up trying after that. ‘’ _ Really?! Ugh, what more do I have to do?!’’ _ he asked and then he considered turning into his human form right there, but- Alec would be so pissed wouldn’t he? Ugh, it was so frustrating! 

‘’Though maybe Jace has a point,’’ said Alec and hummed. ‘’Maybe I should stop closing myself off and maybe I should try finding my familiar?’’ asked Alec and Magnus’ heart started beating faster. ‘’Though I like Magnus a lot,’’ he said under his breath. ‘’Oh, right, we had a picnic,’’ he said and ducked his head down a little bit. ‘’It-it was amazing,’’ he stammered, his cheeks red then and Magnus was melting. ‘’He bakes!’’

‘’ _ That I do,’’  _ said Magnus happily. 

‘’And he’s cute,’’ added Alec.

‘’ _ I am, I am! _ ’’

‘’You seem excited,’’ said Alec and sighed happily. ‘’I can’t stop thinking about him, ugh, it’s so… I don’t know,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’And I don’t even know, it’s so frustrating, but in a good way,’’ he said and then bit his lip. ‘’I wish he’d show me where he lives,’’ he said. ‘’I feel like a dick for attacking him about the flower thing,’’ he said and sighed sadly. ‘’So, I’ll make up to him,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ll bring him some flowers and surprise him at his home,’’ he said. ‘’That is when and if I find it,’’ he said and Magnus was-

‘’ _ Marry me _ .’’

‘’Huh?’’ asked Alec because the panther was literally bursting with excitement. ‘’Oh, I know,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’How about you help me pick flowers for Magnus?’’ asked Alec and Magnus just nodded. He couldn’t say no to Alec.

Also things got a little bit strange the next day - Alec got a letter from Magnus, somehow. It was an invitation to his place - cottage - and very detailed instructions on how to get there and Alec was kind of… suspicious. To say at least.  _ But he was so going over!  _ But he did start questioning things a little bit - how did Magnus know? Something didn’t add up and Alec put on his thinking hat, but was it going to be enough for him to finally get it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: wanna thank Katya and Jen for their patience in listening to my whining about this chapter and helping me shape it better. Love you ❤

Magnus was literally jumping with excitement that day. He spent the entire day preparing his little home for Alec’s visit. He made sure that summoned all sorts of food - he still wasn’t too sure what Alexander’s taste palate was like, so he wanted to make sure that he had  _ everything _ on the menu. He wanted his warlock to be impressed beyond belief, but then again maybe he went a little bit overboard because there was no way that Alec was going to believe that he, a mere human, managed to cook all of that. Still, he couldn’t help himself. Besides, maybe that was going to get Alec thinking more about it. He was trying to show him that he wasn’t just any human - he didn’t even bat an eye when he saw Alec using his magic, yet the other still-  _ Magnus didn’t get it.  _ Still, he didn’t care too much for that now. The only thing that was on his mind was Alec coming over and he literally couldn’t stand still for even a minute, walking up and down his little cottage, trying to make sure that everything was in perfect condition!

Alec loved flowers, so Magnus made sure that he got freshly picked flowers in the vase that was in the middle of the table and he was just happily humming, looking through the window every now and then and he then narrowed his eyes. Alec was kind of late, no? But then one glance at the clock told him that he was just being too impatient. Alec wasn’t running late at all, there was still one hour until Alec was supposed to show up - that was if he was going to. Magnus shook his head and then took in a deep breath - of course he was going to show up! He was very excited when he was talking about him, so there-

_ Maybe the directions weren’t clear enough?!  _ Magnus bit his lip. But he really made sure that he made them as detailed as possible. He counted the steps very carefully, making sure to Alec wasn’t going to get lost. But still, maybe… the woods were a very confusing place, every little road seemed the same and one could easily get lost. Magnus was nervously biting his lip, gazing through the window again and then he just rubbed his palms together and decided that he was being too paranoid. Alec was going to show up, he knew it! There was no way that he would be picking flowers for the entire afternoon just for him. 

Magnus smiled and huffed under his breath, placing his hand over his chest and he just shook his head. Alec was so adorable, yesterday he spent the entire afternoon in his familiar form with him as he was trying to seek out only the most beautiful flowers to gift them to Magnus. It was just such a sweet gesture and Magnus just bit his lip.  _ The whole grumpy warlock exterior was just a mask.  _ Alec was an incredibly kind and sweet person and Magnus was slowly but gradually falling more and more for him. It wasn’t just because they were soulmates, it was more than that. Magnus shook his head and then took in a deep breath and then he glanced through the window again.

Alec was there in the distance! Magnus’ heart jumped and he quickly ran towards the door even if Alec was pretty far still, but Magnus was there, waiting, fixing his hair, straightening his clothes and then he took in a deep breath when there was finally a knock on the door and he was internally screaming. As was Alec on the other side of the door and he just smiled, taking in a deep breath before he knocked. He was kind of early, but he couldn’t wait much longer. He was kind of disappointed that his panther friend wasn’t there to go with him - he wanted him to meet Magnus, but well…  _ maybe it was better if they were alone!  _ Alec cleared his throat and then happily sighed when Magnus opened the door. 

‘’You came!’’ said Magnus happily and his eyes fell upon the flowers that Alec had in his hand and Magnus only smiled and then bit his lip. They were indeed very pretty, Alec finally snapping out of it, reminding himself that he needed to say something back and he just nodded instead. ‘’Good, I was afraid that you’d get lost on the way or something,’’ joked Magnus, holding the door open for Alec to step inside and Alec thanked him, stepping inside and he looked around Magnus’ cottage. It was small indeed, but it was so adorable, totally in Magnus’ style, furnished elegantly and he smiled, turning to Magnus.

‘’No, the directions that you’ve left to me were very detailed,’’ he said and then snorted. Alec found that kind of adorable - there were actual numbers of steps included in how to get to Magnus’ place. ‘’You’ve included even the number of steps,’’ said Alec, thinking that it was the most adorable thing ever and Magnus just shrugged.

‘’Just trying to make sure that you wouldn’t get lost,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec felt his cheeks redden and he glanced down, remembering that he still didn’t give the flowers to Magnus and he then slowly plucked up the courage and slowly handed them over to Magnus. ‘’For me?’’ asked Magnus happily.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then shrugged. ‘’I thought it would be a nice thank you gift for inviting me over,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled, nodding. ‘’I made sure that I only plucked up the most pretty ones,’’ said Alec and then his eyes travelled down to the wooden floor and Magnus smiled happily. Alec wanted to add  _ pretty like you, _ but he managed to hold that piece of information back. He didn’t have to say it though because Magnus had a feeling what the other had in mind and he just sighed happily. Again. 

‘’Thank you, Alexander, that’s very nice of you,’’ said Magnus and then waltzed over to the kitchen, got another vase and poured water in it, making sure that the flowers were going to last for a long time - he was going to make sure of that later with his magic! ‘’By the way I hope you didn’t have anything to eat before coming here, because I’ve prepared us a little something,’’ said Magnus and signed Alec to come follow him to the dining room and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw all of the food. 

_ A little something?!  _

‘’Are you expecting more guests?’’ asked Alec and Magnus just shook his head. ‘’I mean here’s enough food to feed ten other people,’’ joked Alec and Magnus pouted and then glanced down, feeling kind of stupid. Yes, he knew that, but he just wanted to make sure that Alec was going to find something that he liked! ‘’That’s really… how did you-’’ asked Alec and then frowned. ‘’Cook all of this?’’ askd Alec and Magnus just grinned and then placed a finger upon his lips.

‘’Magic,’’ said Magnus, not lying at all and Alec just blinked a few times. Just as Magnus thought that Alec caught onto it, the other just rolled his eyes and snorted, thinking that it was a joke.

‘’Keep your secrets then,’’ said Alec. ‘’But luckily for you - I am starving indeed, so I’ll be more than happy to dig in,’’ said Alec, his eyes glowing. Magnus smiled and then huffed under his breath, hoping that he could drop a few more hints along their  _ date, _ thought Alec probably didn’t think of it that way, but still - it was a date to Magnus, no matter what Alec said or thought!

* * *

‘’I can’t,’’ said Alec, half laying on the chair. ‘’I can’t eat anymore, I don’t think I’ve eaten this much,’’ he whined and Magnus was laughing on the other side of the table and he just nodded. Yep, he felt the same and he happily reached over for the glass of his cocktail and happily took a big sip of it. Alec wasn’t much of a drinker, but he still didn’t touch his glass of Magnus’ cocktail and because he didn’t want to be rude, he took a sip of it. ‘’Oh, it’s good!’’

‘’Of course it is, Alexander, did you expect anything less for me?’’ asked Magnus with a wink and in the end Alec just shook his head.  _ Of course not.  _ Magnus happily hummed and then just pressed his lips together. ‘’I’m glad you indulged yourself in the feast,’’ he said and winked. Alec flushed again and then he just glanced down. There were many things that Alec wanted to ask him, actually, but-

‘’Can I ask you something?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Of course,’’ said Magnus happily.

‘’You know that I’m a warlock, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus flinched a little bit and his heart started beating faster, but he liked this. Alec brought it up himself and he was hoping that maybe he was onto something! ‘’I just, you don’t seem surprised,’’ commented Alec and then hummed. ‘’Humans see me using magic and they flee from me, but you,’’ he said and then made a pause. ‘’You stayed,’’ said Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile, trying to think of a way how to word himself.

‘’You’re not the first warlock I’ve met,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yeah, a friend of mine,’’ said Magnus and then giggled. ‘’He’s a warlock,’’ he said and Alec’s eyes grew. That was something that he expected, but still! Magnus’ heart was beating faster and faster again and he just bit his lip and tried his best to keep himself under control, but he was keeping his fingers crossed, hoping that Alec was going to connect the dots. Everything was more than obvious now. To anyone but him, it seemed.

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec - if he had a friend that was a warlock then the warlock could have a familiar as well. Probably. And maybe that familiar was Magnus’ friend too? There were so many things that he didn’t really get, but maybe that was how Magnus found out that Alec was in the search of his place? The panther could be Magnus’ friend and he- ‘’Does he have a familiar?’’ asked Alec carefully.

Magnus gulped and nodded. ‘’Yes.’’

Alec nodded and then bit his lip. So, it could be that familiar after all! Alec didn’t know how he felt about that. Again, he still didn’t know that it was the case, but the thought of the familiar spying on him and then telling Magnus about him made him feel betrayed and pissed off! Gulping, he was still looking at Magnus, who was looking down. He appeared nervous and Alec narrowed his eyes. Magnus looked guilty as well and his mood was worsening because if Magnus did something like that- ‘’Is your friend’s familiar a panther?’’ asked Alec painfully slowly and Magnus shook his head.

‘’No-no, she’s a cat,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec sighed in relief.  _ Thank goodness!  _

‘’Oh, good,’’ said Alec and laughed. ‘’For a moment there, I thought,’’ he said and shook his head.  _ He thought what?  _ ‘’There’s this familiar that I’ve befriended, it’s a panther,’’ said Alec and again sighed in relief. ‘’I thought that it was your friend, suddenly. But of course not,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced down. ‘’Here I thought that you and your friend were spying on me, I’m such an ass, sorry. I always assume the worst in people, I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec and then smiled. ‘’I know you wouldn’t do this to me, again I’m so sorry.’’

And just like that Magnus felt like the worst person ever to exist. It would be easier if he continued lying to Alec, but- He bowed his head down, guilt was eating him apart because now he knew that Alec would be truly pissed if he happened to ‘’spy’’ on him - even though he wasn’t, he just wanted to be close to him in every form, was that so bad? No, but the way that he was going about it was and he just puffed his cheeks. It would be easier if he continued lying - he could continue meeting him both like this and as his familiar form, but it wouldn’t be  _ right.  _ It’s been eating him up for a while now, but now that Alec flat out said it, he was-

He felt guilty and he felt like bad person for doing it for such a long time. For some reason Alec didn’t feel their soulmate bond - or he didn’t want to accept the fact, it was probably the latter. Alec had mentioned a few times that he was completely betrayed and used and that was why he moved. And as fun as it was to be with Alec like this, maybe it was finally the time for Magnus to come clean and tell him the truth. He hoped that Alec could figure it out on his own - and he probably would eventually, but how deep would the lie go then? And maybe it would be even worse then than now. Magnus was just-

‘’I’m a horrible person,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened.

‘’Huh, what? No, you’re not,’’ said Alec quickly and moved a little bit closer to Magnus. Alec was confused because he didn’t understand what Magnus was talking about and he just reached over to him and placed his hand over Magnus’. Maybe he was being too touchy, but Magnus looked sad and he…  _ his whole being disliked that. Protect, make Magnus feel better, make him smile, let him know that he’s appreciated,  _ was what his entire being was screaming and he didn’t understand it, but it felt right and Magnus didn't look up. ‘’You didn’t do anything wrong,’’ said Alec and just like that the blade of guilt cut even deeper into Magnus’ soul. 

‘’I did,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’I lied to you,’’ said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. His heart was beating a little bit faster, but he still didn’t understand it. He could feel Magnus’ guilt though and he took in a deep breath. ‘’But I didn’t-didn’t do it because I wanted to hurt you, I’d-I’d never want to do that,’’ he said and gritted his teeth. ‘’I just wanted to get closer to you.’’

‘’I don’t understand,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus didn’t dare to look at him. ‘’Come on, look at me, I-’’

‘’I don’t want you to hate me,’’ said Magnus, shaking his head. ‘’Anything but that,’’ he said and Alec could feel that Magnus’ fingers were shaking as he was holding his hand over Magnus’. If there was any pain that was soul crushing was for the familiar to be hated by his warlock or vice versa and Magnus didn’t want that. But maybe he messed things up for himself. 

‘’I don’t hate you, Magnus, come on,’’ said Alec. ‘’I am pretty sure that I like you,’’ finally confessed Alec, his cheeks red.  _ Yeah, but for how long?  _ ‘’You’re anything but a bad person, so stop this,’’ said Alec. He didn’t like it when Magnus called himself a bad person and he tried to make him feel better. ‘’Now then,’’ said Alec and gently cupped Magnus’ cheek. That was okay, he wasn’t going too far, right? ‘’Let’s go back to-’’ he said, lifting Magnus’ gaze, but his voice trailed off when Magnus looked him up and-

_ Golden eyes. _

__ That… no human had golden eyes like that.

Golden eyes, just like those of a panther and Alec quickly withdrew his hand away. Magnus knew that he had his eyes exposed and bit his lip. ‘’I’m so sorry, Alexander, I’m-’’ he started, but Alec shook his head. Alec’s head was spinning because he finally understood that Magnus was the panther familiar, but totally missing the fact that Magnus was  _ his _ familiar. 

Alec shook his head and stood up. Magnus stood up as well, trying to approach Alec, but a hand upon his chest kept him at a distance and he bit his lip. Alec’s head was spinning and he was going through the list of people that he knew that would want to mess with him like that. In his years as a high warlock he got his fair share of  _ jealous opponents _ and he was just- someone had to send Magnus there. Feeling hurt, he let it cloud his judgement and he didn’t even allow the idea of Magnus being  _ his _ familiar to penetrate his stubborn mind. ‘’Just stay back… who sent you?’’ asked Alec and Magnus gave him a look of disbelief. 

There was  _ one _ person that came to his mind when he thought of the list of people  _ really _ hating him and he shuddered, glancing up and down. Could it be that Lorenzo Rey sent his familiar after him? They’ve been at each other’s throats ever since he could remember, but this was a new low, even for that idiot. “Nobody,” muttered Magnus and bowed his head down, biting on his lip. “I-I told you - I didn’t do it with a bad intent,” said Magnus and bit his lip, trying to calm down his racing heart. Alec could see just how devastated he was and his eyes darkened.

Alec was still convinced that somebody - probably Lorenzo - sent Magnus. Magnus did tell him, in his panther form that he had a warlock, and that was why Alec kind of assumed that Magnus belonged to Lorenzo. Which was such a pity; it wasn’t fair that someone as amazing as Magnus belonged to  _ that _ idiot. Alec wanted to walk out, he was pissed off, fuming with anger, but the fact that Magnus asked him before  _ not to be hated _ … it made Alec’s heart squeeze and he glanced at him. Nervous, hoping that Alec wasn’t just going to walk out on him and never come back, Magnus was just standing there. 

“Alexander, please,” pleaded Magnus, his voice small and Alec shuddered. He was forcing himself not to wrap his arms around Magnus, to protect him and he just shuddered. “I’m your-”

“Magnus,” said Alec softly and then placed his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders and gave the other a little smile.  _ He shouldn’t blame Magnus, this wasn’t his fault.  _ Of that he was sure of, blinded by his own denial. “I don’t hate you, I just,” said Alec and gave Magnus a little smile. “I just, I have to think this through,” said Alec and Magnus clasped his hands together.  _ Okay, he could do that - give Alec some space.  _

“Yes, of course,” said Magnus, feeling relieved that Alec didn’t hate him. That was good. But did he get that they were soulmates? 

“I’ll, um, I’ll be going home,” said Alec, creating a portal and Magnus just nodded.  _ Such a pity that Magnus already had a soulmate, because-  _ “I have to, um, I’ll come around soon, as soon as I get my thoughts under control and such, okay?” promised Alec and Magnus nodded again, biting into his lip. “I  _ will _ see you again, though,” he said and Magnus cracked a little nervous smile.

“Okay,” said Magnus.

“Okay,” said Alec, smiling, stepping through the portal and he just huffed under his breath. Magnus glanced around his place and then he huffed. Alec didn’t hate him, that was good. Yes. But there was still something that he didn’t understand - Alec did understand that he was his familiar, right? 


	7. Chapter 7

Izzy and her familiar were visiting Alec. As soon as they showed up Simon, the golden retriever, jumped up to Alec as a greeting and Alec immediately told him off, almost yelling at the familiar, who was now sitting in the corner of Alec’s living room and was just facing the corner. All he wanted to do was to say hi to his friend, who completely ruined his mood by his yelling and Izzy sighed, trying to cheer him up. But Simon’s feelings were so hurt that he didn’t even want to turn back into his human form. He just sat there, his tail angrily waving around and he wasn’t going to go back there until Alec was going to apologise. _Properly that time!_ Alec just rolled his eyes and Izzy gave him a look of disapproval. 

‘’Don’t be such a drama queen, Simon,’’ whined Alec, but the other didn’t listen. Instead, he walked to the other side of the living room, laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. Yes, he was sulking and he was going to sulk away as much as he pleased because he was completely and utterly betrayed. ‘’Oh my God,’’ said Alec, rolling his eyes again and pointed at him, looking at his sister and he clicked his tongue. ‘’Do you see this?’’ asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’I didn’t even do-’’

‘’Yes, you were rude,’’ said Izzy and bit her lip. She tried to be understanding, but at the same time she was very over-protective of her familiar, so the fact that she was sitting there so calmly was already a lot. Anyone insulted Simon and they were usually blasted off to another dimension. ‘’All he did was say hi, didn’t you Simon?’’ asked Izzy happily, cooing over to her familiar and Simon nodded and then perked up. _Yay, Izzy was for once on his side!_ All of that being mentioned, Izzy usually picked Alec’s side, but not that time!

‘’I-’’ said Alec and his eyes darkened. He then glanced at the other again and then he took in a deep breath. Alec knew his sister more than enough and he knew that he wasn’t going to get anything from this visit if he wasn’t going to _apologise._ He invited Izzy over because he wanted to ask her some things about _Lorenzo,_ more importantly about his familiar. The more that he thought about it, the more he felt sorry for Magnus. Somehow he wanted to save him from that ass, but he didn’t know how and he needed advice. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ said Alec in the end and that was all that Simon needed, happily barking and he turned back into a human, Alec then glanced at Izzy and forced a smile. ‘’Happy?’’ asked Alec and Izzy nodded.

‘’Yes, amazing,’’ said Izzy and Simon then walked over the table as well, sitting next to Izzy, but promised that he wasn’t going to butt in much. He was just glad that Izzy took him along - he really missed Alec! It’s been a long, long time and Izzy then took in a deep breath. ‘’So,’’ she said and then cleared her throat. ‘’You said that you wanted to ask me something?’’ asked Izzy and Alec nodded, biting his lip and then he just decided to come out and say it. He really, really needed advice and who better to call up than Izzy? She was usually good at stuff like that!

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec and nodded. ‘’It’s actually,’’ he said and then bit his lip. ‘’Lorenzo sent his familiar after me,’’ grumbled Alec and then looked down, taking in a deep breath and then he shook his head. Izzy actually wanted to ask him something, because Jace told her about the familiar panther that he sa awt Alec’s the last time that he was visiting and now she asw confused. From the sound of it, it made her think that it was Alec’s familiar, so why was Alec now mentioning Lorenzo’s familiar? Still, her eyes darkened and she took in a deep breath. _She hated that guy as much as Alec did._ If not even more. 

‘’He did what?!’’ she asked and Alec nodded. Truth be told, she felt to whoever got the misfortune of being connected to Lorenzo. His familiar was probably a) a dick just like him or b) probably the most unhappy person to ever walk the face of Earth. ‘’I’ll go pay him another visit,’’ she grumbled and then pressed her lips together. She didn’t like him, he looked down on familiars for starters. _He was one of those people that thought that just because he was a warlock that he was better than familiars._ And that put her off of ever wanting to be his friend, though he tried. Lightwoods were one of the oldest and most known warlock names out there, but- 

‘’Count me in,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together.

‘’And what did the idiots do?!’’ asked Izzy and then gritted her teeth. Alec sighed and then glanced down. It was good knowing that he had Izzy on her side - she was always up for some revenge and Simon just wrinkled his nose as well. He hated that guy as well - he always humiliated him, with every chance that he got and he just… wanted to bite his ass off. Or pull him by that stupid ponytail and use him as his own personal chew toy. Both options seemed pleasing and he just grumbled, but didn’t say much. _He felt bad for the fellow familiar though - whoever it was, Simon knew that they were suffering._ Probably.

‘’I feel bad for him, the familiar,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’He’s very kind and nice, I mean,’’ he said and then huffed under his breath. ‘’I don’t know what even his plan was, if I’m being completely honest. Probably to spy on me,’’ he said and then nodded because that was plan a, which was nothing that he wouldn’t expect from Lorenzo. The other part of his plan was vile though and his heart pained. Magnus seemed to nice, he seemed to really care for him and to think that he was being used like this by that idiot made him see red with anger. ‘’And he made me-’’ he said and then bit his lip and his voice trailed off.

‘’He made you what, Alec?’’ asked Izzy. She was still very angry and she was ready to bite the familiar’s head off as well. Even if Alec claimed that he was nice - he was doing a wrong thing, so he should have known better, no? ‘’Alec,’’ said Izzy and Alec snapped out of it, looked up at her and then took in a deep breath. _He almost said that he made him fall in love,_ but he quickly back-paddled because he didn’t really want to admit it out loud.

‘’It’s just,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’I also met him in his human form, Iz, and he’s really nice,’’ said Alec and then glanced down a little bit. ‘’He’s sweet and kind,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause. ‘’He also bakes, he prepared a little picnic for the two of us,’’ he said, carrying on his little ramble about the familiar and his heart was warming up more and more and he was talking about the familiar, Izzy and Simon looking at each other on the other side of the table and they blinked a few times, but Alec just carried on. ‘’I mean even his familiar form is stunning, he’s a panther,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’For some reason he doesn’t like Jace,’’ snorted Alec, completely drifting off from the topic of the conversation. ‘’He kept nuzzling to me for a long time after Jace left,’’ said Alec and then started laughing. ‘’Truly a sweetheart.’’

_Alec was sure that he was talking about Rey’s familiar?_

‘’Alec, how sure are you that this panther that you’re talking about is Lorenzo’s?’’ asked Izzy and Alec shrugged. ‘’I mean, do you have any proof or?’’

‘’I mean he said that he already has a warlock, so,’’ said Alec and then shrugged. ‘’I.. why?’’ asked Alec and then glanced up at the other two. Simon had a lot to say because from what Alec was describing - the panther attacking Jace and then being protective of him, nuzzling closer to him in order to get Jace’s smell off of him; _Simon knew that feeling more than anyone._ Protectiveness over your warlock, same for trying to keep them safe and-

‘’Dude, you sure you’re not describing your own familiar?’’ asked Simon out of the blue and Alec glanced at him. He frowned and then started laughing because at least to him what Simon has just said sounded just so ridiculous that he couldn’t even believe that something like that even crossed his mind. Alec didn’t have a familiar. Period. At least that was what he decided on after-

‘’Yeah, right,’’ said Alec and then shook his head, looking over at Izzy, who didn’t get why Alec was laughing so much. Jace told her that the panther was furious and when she asked him what he and Alec were doing - hugging that was - as they were approached, all of it made sense. _The familiar got jealous._ Izzy took in a deep breath and then just clasped her hands together. Her brother couldn’t be that thick, could he? ‘’Iz, tell him that that sounds completely ridiculous,’’ he said, shaking his head. ‘’I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed that,’’ he said and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’My familiar, that’s rich!’’

‘’Alec, I’m not really sure why you’re laughing,’’ said Izzy.

‘’Don’t tell me you believe him?’’ asked Alec, shaking his head.

‘’Alec, come on, you’re not _that_ dumb, are you?’’ asked Izzy and then placed her hand over Alec’s. ‘’I know what happened and I know it took you a long time to get over it, but it’s been over a century ago, you shouldn’t let that,’’ she said and then made a little pause because she could tell that Alec didn’t look too happy about her bringing that up. _But they never talked about it and maybe it was time._ ‘’Okay fine,’’ she said and then clicked with her tongue. ‘’Sorry for bringing it up, but think, Alec, think,’’ she said and Alec didn’t want to talk anymore.

‘’About what?!’’ asked Alec and looked at Izzy.

‘’Magnus and how you _feel_ about him,’’ said Isabelle. ‘’It seems pretty clear to me that you _like_ him, no? And when was the last time that that happened?’’ she asked and Alec’s eyebrow twitched because she knew exactly when. ‘’It’s-’’

‘’It’s a crush, Iz, it’s not that deep,’’ said Alec and then rolled his eyes. ‘’He’s good looking and nice, that’s really all there is to it,’’ he said stubbornly and Simon just couldn’t keep being quiet.

‘’Then how to you explain his actions around you?’’ he piped up and Alec’s eyes travelled to him. For once Simon didn’t scare away and he decided to try and make him see that they were right about this. ‘’Jace said that the familiar was acting possessive of you, not only attack him,’’ he said and Alec bit his lip. Kind of, but it could be just a coincidence. It wasn’t- ‘’And as a fellow familiar,’’ he said and Alec arched his brow. ‘’I can guarantee that a claimed familiar,’’ he said and Alec arched his brow. ‘’I wouldn’t act like this for anyone else but Isabelle,’’ he said and then sighed happily as he glanced towards Izzy and then shook his head. ‘’And you said that he tried to get close to you, apparently, and-’’

‘’Oh my God,’’ said Alec, banging his fists against the table and Simon’s eyes widened - did he get it, finally? ‘’Maybe that was Lorenzo’s plan - that he made me think that Magnus is my familiar,’’ said Alec and Izzy face-palmed herself because this was just getting more and more ridiculous.

‘’Alec,’’ said Izzy. ‘’Listen to yourself,’’ she said. ‘’How long have you known Magnus for?’’

‘’Quite a while.’’

‘’And you think Lorenzo would really-’’

‘’I mean did you even ask him?’’ asked Simon and Alec shook his head. ‘’I,’’ said Simon and then massaged his temples. ‘’Man, I love you, but,’’ he said. Alec pouted, but yeah the more that he thought about it, the more he felt kind of… _?_ It was his own personal conspiracy theory, biting his lip and he then took in a deep breath. There was already one familiar that almost made him believe that he was _his_ so that was why Alec promised himself that he was never really going to seek out for his real one. Stubborn, he was. But it truly hurt, back then. He was over it by now if he was being completely honest. He was just trying to prove to

He didn’t even know to who, but-

‘’I’m pissed off,’’ said Simon finally. Alec’s jaw dropped - he said what now?! ‘’He’s been trying to get close to you for a while now and you-’’ he said and then just took in a deep breath. Thinking of how miserable Magnus must’ve been, it hurt Simon. On a personal level. _And he didn’t even know the guy._ ‘’He’s miserable, go talk to him now,’’ said Simon and Alec clicked with his tongue. 

‘’As if I’ll listen to-’’

‘’ _Now_ ,’’ growled Simon and Alec yelped. ‘’Or I’ll bite your ass off.’’

‘’Iz, tell him-’’

‘’You should do as he says,’’ said Izzy, patting Simon’s head - that was a good familiar and Alec quickly reached back, hiding his butt. He didn’t like the look in Simon’s eyes and he just stood up. _Fine he was going there and proving them that his theory was right!_ Also he wanted to keep his butt, he happened to quite like it. 

‘’Okay, okay, but you’ll see who’s right,’’ said Alec and just portalled over to Magnus’ cottage - he was going to prove it to them. _But deep down he was so hoping that he was wrong._ Because if Magnus truly was his familiar then- _fuck, he’d be the happiest warlock ever._ But, he totally didn’t need a familiar - right?

* * *

It’s been a week - a week since Magnus has seen Alec and he was _suffering._ Yep. Of course he didn’t try visiting Alec - he promised to give him the time and space that he needed. He didn’t want to disrespect that, but at the same time not being around him was driving him mad. He was attracted to Alec like a moth to the flame and it was just - it was too much. He found himself going over to Alec’s direction without even realising it himself and he had to force himself to go back to his own place. _Alec said that he would visit and that he didn’t hate him, but_ it’s been a week. Then again a week wasn’t all that long. Still. Magnus was impatient, now in his familiar form, running around the woods because he needed to get loosen up a little bit. 

Running in the woods was what usually helped him and it was helping. He ran until got too tired to carry on and only then did he allow himself to go back home - that was the only way that he managed to keep himself from going to Alec. Running himself to exhaustion and he managed to reach his limit for that day as well, panting as he was walking back home. Truly felt tired, his legs were sore. He overdid it that day, but it felt good while he was at it. He was going to hate himself tomorrow though, feeling the strain in his muscles already and he growled sadly. Still. He missed Alec.

Fuck.

Magnus was slowly walking back to his cottage, going to the opposite side of Alec’s place and he truly felt horrible, knowing that his soulmate was so close, yet so fucking far. Gritting his fangs, he just carried on, his legs feeling wobbly, hissing as he drooped his ears down and just shook his head. He should have told Alec from the very start, he knew it, but still- Ugh. The damage was done and all that he could do at this moment was deal with reality. It was a mess that he had gotten himself into and he had to pay the price. He didn’t regret spending so much time with Alec though. _He loved every single moment._ And he missed him so freaking much.

Eventually he did manage to get back to his place, legs hurting like hell, but still he wanted to walk, hissing again and he was growling sadly. Head bowed down, he slowly looked up and suddenly stopped walking when he saw that someone was sitting by the door of his place. It looked like Alec, it smelled like Alec and it _felt_ like Alec, his heart racing in his chest. As he ran closer, he could see that it was Alec after all and the fact that he felt tired as hell didn’t even register his thought process anymore. 

‘’ _Alexander, Alexander, I’m here, I’m here!_ ’’ was growling Magnus and Alec looked up. Feeling his heart fasten just a little bit, he quickly stood up, straightened his clothes a little bit and only then realised just how much he missed the other! It’s been only a week, but- Maybe Izzy was right?! Magnus was running with the speed of light and before Alec really knew what was happening, the panther pounced on him, but by the time that they both hit the floor, Magnus was back in his human form, arms wrapped around Alec’s neck and he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Magnus took in a deep breath and finally relaxed because he missed Alec so much, tightly holding onto him as his entire body was shaking and Alec did what felt right, wrapping his own arms tightly around the familiar and he brought him even closer. ‘’I missed you,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Oh, it was horrible not being able to see you. I-I suffered whole week, trying to stay away from you. Miserable, it sucked so much, but you’re back, you’re back, I just… ugh. I missed you so much,’’ kept chanting Magnus and that only added on _Simon’s_ theory - feeling miserable. 

Magnus was his familiar.

Probably. 

Alec was still letting that sink in, but the feeling how much he wanted to make Magnus feel at ease - to protect him… shouldn’t that be a sign from the very start? ‘’I’m such an idiot,’’ said Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head, pulling back.

‘’No, no, no idiot,’’ said Magnus. ‘’You’re not, you’re the best soulmate I could ever ask for,’’ said Magnus, speaking fast. ‘’Not stupid, you’re clever, intelligent, amazing,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And you’re back,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Finally,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt even more horrible. He was a fucking dick.

‘’You’re really my familiar then. I'm so sorry,'’ muttered Alec and Magnus gave him a look of disbelief.

‘’Yes! I’m yours, belong to you, I,’’ he said and then Magnus narrowed his eyes. _Magnus was fucking adorable._ ‘’You didn’t know for the whole week?!’’

‘’I thought that you,’’ he said and then looked away. ‘’I thought you were Rey’s soulmate,’’ said Alec, but Magnus probably didn’t know him. ‘’Doesn’t matter, I was an idiot and-’’

‘’ _Lorenzo_ Rey?’’ asked Magnus and quickly stopped hugging Alec. ‘’You thought… you.. I can’t even… ew,’’ said Magnus and then his eyes widened in horror. ‘’That pony-tail-pot-obsessed-’’ continued his rant Magnus.

‘’Ah, so you have met him.’’

‘’Yes, but I’m not-’’ said Magnus and then he took in a deep breath. ‘’You’re truly the most stubborn warlock ever. Nobody, no other soulmate had to work as hard as I did. Do you know how hard it was finding you?! Moving here in the middle of literally nowhere,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I was seeking for _years_ and for you to…’’ he continued his rant and Alec was just… smiling. Magnus was fucking adorable and he was his soulmate. _He was his familiar._

Alec was never so happy before to be proven wrong.

‘’You dare to smile, huh?’’ asked Magnus and growled. ‘’I’ll show you, I can still bite your ass, I’m a panther and-’’ continued Magnus, but Alec then leaned up and kissed him, just a simple peck, nothing more than that and Magnus stopped. ‘’Yep that works, do that again,’’ said Magnus suddenly and Alec snorted. 

It was still a lot that he needed to process - that Magnus was his familiar! It was still sinking in, but for the time being all he did was kiss Magnus again. Magnus, who finally could properly relax, tackled his down against the floor again and just nuzzled closer to him because _finally he was able to make Alec see. That they belonged together._

Didn’t regret all the hard work for one second. 

Because Alexander was worth it. 


	8. Chapter 8

‘’I still don’t understand how you managed to put together that I was Lorenzo’s familiar,’’ said Magnus. There was a pout on his lips and Alec looked down. The two of them had taken things inside of Magnus’ cottage after things have settled down a little bit and were now talking about it a little bit more. Especially because Alec wanted to properly apologise, he was an idiot. He was also going to apologise to Simon and Izzy, but especially to Simon, because he was right. He couldn’t believe that he was so blinded by his past and he just puffed his cheeks and then he just glanced down. Magnus wasn’t really angry, he was more confused how Alec managed to come to such an awful conclusion on his own. ‘’I mean,’’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’Do I really look like I could belong to someone like  _ that _ ? I’m gorgeous and he’s so not,’’ he said and shuddered. Alec chuckled and then nodded. Magnus was right and he sighed softly. 

‘’Sorry about that,’’ said Alec, truly feeling terrible about it. Especially because Simon explained to hm that Magnus was probably miserable as hell during the week - and even longer, of course. Feeling guilty, he was very determined to make it up to him. He made him wait for far too long and he just sighed sadly again. ‘’I feel like such a dick,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’I was hoping that you weren’t his, but you said that you already had a warlock,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. ‘’Remember, I asked you and you nodded - in your familiar form,’’ said Alec and Magnus hummed.

‘’Oh,’’ said Magnus and then made a pause. Yeah, okay, that made sense, but still why him of all warlocks out there?! ‘’I meant you,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that now, but at the time he thought that it was someone else and he just shrugged a little and spoke up after making another pause and he just couldn’t stop smiling because he was just so happy. His heart was happily dancing and he was just…  _ agh, so happy!  _ He couldn’t believe that someone as amazing as Magnus was his familiar!

‘’Yeah, I know that right,’’ said Alec and glanced down.

‘’Just why him though?’’ whined Magnus.

‘’Ah,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together. ‘’Rey and I have been at each other’s throats from ever since I can remember and,’’ he said and then shrugged. ‘’I mean he pulled a lot of crap with me so far and I thought that this could be again one of his tricks,’’ he said and Magnus pouted. ‘’He knows what happened back then, so it would be the perfect thing - it would hurt me the most and just, ugh,’’ said Alec. ‘’Like I said, I’m so sorry for assuming the wrong thing. I shouldn’t have,’’ he said and Magnus placed his hand over his. ‘’I’ve never been this happy to be proven wrong,’’ said Alec.

_ And what happened back then?  _ Maybe there was a reason why Alec couldn’t feel their bond? ‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, glancing over at Magnus and he turned his hand around, placing his palm against Magnus’ and he linked their fingers together. ‘’You can’t feel our bond?’’ asked Magnus, kind of concerned and Alec made a little pause. He could feel their bond, he just didn’t want to admit it. Also, he-

‘’I can,’’ said Alec and then Magnus gave him a look of disbelief. If he could feel it then why?! ‘’But I didn’t know that it was the soulmate thing,’’ said Alec and Magnus still didn’t quite know why that was. But he was patient, he was a good panther after all and he gave his warlock a chance to explain himself. ‘’Almost a century ago,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’A certain familiar walked into my life and well,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’Let’s just say that he wasn’t a good person,’’ he said. ‘’I happened to have a little crush on him,’’ said Alec and then puffed his cheeks. ‘’Maybe more than just a little crush - but nothing happened between us ever,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. ‘’But it was enough for him to make me believe that he was mine, you know?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Then it turned out that he wasn’t mine and well,’’ he said. ‘’My heart got broken.’’

‘’Fucker,’’ said Magnus and growled. Alec nodded and then just shrugged. Magnus was fuming with anger because not only that Alec had feelings of love for someone else before, but that idiot broke his heart and made Alec believe that he didn’t have a soulmate. Possessive side was coming out again and Magnus didn’t like it. His eyes were glowing and Alec chuckled softly.

‘’Hold your horses,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s okay, I got over it eventually, but promised to myself that I was never falling in love ever again, besides, I was pretty sure that I didn’t have a familiar,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ eyes darkened - again, it was all of that idiot's fault and Magnus needed a name. He needed to know who it was so that he could go over there and just-

‘’Alexander, I’ll be needing a name and a location,’’ said Magnus very seriously and the way he said it made Alec laugh because it was adorable. Magnus was so adorable that he couldn’t handle it and he wanted to kiss him again. He was going to kiss him again! But first he needed to tell him everything. Magnus was hissing, but Alec then just snapped him out of it by tugging onto his hand and Mangus glanced at him.

‘’Magnus, it’s okay, I got over it, eventually,’’ said Alec, but Magnus still wasn’t amused.  _ He was going to find out who it was one way or the other. He wasn’t going to let the idiot to get away with hurting his Alexander like that!  _ ‘’But that is why I misunderstood my feelings for you because I do like you a lot,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ bad mood was gone in a blink of an eye. ‘’I can feel our bond, I-I haven’t felt like this about anyone before - not even that idiot. Still, that’s the whole reason why I kind of didn’t want to admit it to myself,’’ he said. ‘’That and also I’m stubborn and grumpy as hell, so there’s that,’’ said Alec and then finally stopped talking.

‘’Aw, my poor Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then just climbed into Alec’s lap. There were sitting on a couch that was in Magnus’ living room and Magnus wanted to cheer him up! ‘’It’s okay, it’s okay,’’ he said, kissing his cheek. ‘’It was all worth it,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed, still feeling like shit.

‘’I yelled at you for bringing me flowers,’’ said Alec sadly.

‘’Oh, pssh, that’s weeks ago, I don’t-’’

‘’But it was so sweet,’’ he said. ‘’It was just… I was so horrible to you,’’ said Alec, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and Magnus was literally drowning in happiness - he hadn’t been this happy ever. ‘’And I was just such an asshole,’’ he said. Now that he allowed himself to properly feel their bond, he felt everything and was just… thinking about the past too much. ‘’I wish I could turn back the time and just,’’ he said and then sighed sadly. ‘’Hug you,’’ he said and Magnus threw himself around his neck.

‘’Hug me now, I’m all yours,’’ chanted Magnus and Alec grinned.

‘’You spent years looking for me,’’ said Alec and then bit his lip. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ he whined and Magnus shook his head. Ah, he didn’t like over-thinking about it like that. It was all in the past - Magnus didn’t dwell about the past too much like Alec. ‘’I’ll be spending years making it up to you,’’ said Alec and Magnus beamed at him, glancing down at him and he cupped his face. His cheeks were hurting from smiling too much.

‘’That sounds amazing,’’ said Magnus and nuzzled his nose against Alec’s. Magnus scrunched his nose so cutely, making Alec’s heart swell with joy and he bit his lip, but the smile grew on its own.  _ Fuck.  _

‘’You’re so adorable,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ purred Magnus happily. “I am,” stated Magnus happily. Usually he didn’t like it if others called him cute or adorable, but when it came to Alec - he didn’t mind it. In fact, he quite liked it and he was happily smiling and staring down into Alec’s eyes, cupping his face again and then he leaned down, pressing a little kiss on top of his lips. Alec happily smiled back and then brought his hand behind Magnus’ neck and then pulled him down, pressing their lips together one more time and his heart was happily fluttering - Magnus was definitely his familiar for sure and he just pressed him closer and took in a deep breath.

“How can I start?” asked Alec and Magnus pulled back a little bit and gave the other a confused look.

“Start what?”

“Making it up to you for making you wait for such a long time,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled softly. Alec was serious though and Magnus just shrugged, he didn’t really know. Being by Alec’s side was truly everything that he needed. He didn’t need more, all he wanted was Alec and he just pressed his forehead against Alec’s.

“Just stay by my side?” asked Magnus softly.

“That’s for sure,” said Alec and shook his head. “I just,” he said and shrugged. “I feel like I should do something more,” he said and then puffed his cheeks. “It’s not fair,” said Alec. “As a warlock I should be taking care of you and I should be trying to make you feel safe and all,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes at him.

“Standing by my side will do all of that,” said Magnus and Alec nodded and then smiled happily. “But,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “I would like to know more about you,” he said and Alec nodded again - of course. He also wanted to know more about Magnus. “I’d like to meet some of your friends and family,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, nodding.

“Deal,” said Alec and couldn’t stop smiling. “I also want to meet some of yours - that warlock friend and his familiar,” said Alec and Magnus. Oh he would love to show Alexander off to his friends. They were going to love him and he was so happy that Alec agreed. He didn’t like people, Magnus knew he wasn’t sure if he was going to agree, but he was so happy that he seemed interested. “Wanna get to know my soulmate a bit better as well,” said Alec and cupped Magnus’ cheek, who just nuzzled up against him.

“I’m so happy,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s ear and the warlock shuddered softly.

“Me too,” said Alec and then took in a deep breath - he owed more than just an apology to Simon. He was going to thank him the next time that he was going to see him and Izzy and he just bit his lip. He couldn’t wait to introduce Magnus to his siblings, and he just bit his lip. 

_ Having a soulmate was amazing.  _


	9. Chapter 9

Alec was happy - like, truly, utterly so happy and it was still a concept that he was adjusting to, but he was loving it. It was weird, but definitely in a good ay wand he just still couldn’t believe that he actually had a  _ soulmate!  _ He was still adjusting to it, but Magnus was really patient with him. Like  _ really patient _ with him, he didn’t even hold it against him too much that he thought he was Lorenzo’s familiar - though it was kind of hard to slide past it. Apparently, Magnus and Lorenzo had a past too and it was anything but pleasant. It’s been about a week since Alec learned that Magnus was his soulmate and he was just too happy to even believe it. He did end up telling his family members that he finally found his familiar, but he still didn’t introduce them to Magnus. The two of them kind of wanted to spend some time alone, like truly alone and learn more things about each other, but Alec was already planning the meeting and knew that Magnus was going to be very excited when he was about to tell him that Izzy and Jace were coming over. That week!

Happy and in love, Alec was sitting in front of his house and was waiting for Magnus. Alec asked Magnus to come over so that they could hang out. Also, Alec wanted to teach Magnus more about the things he did as a warlock - that was why Magnus was going to help him out on his garden that day and the familiar was more than excited about it. Magnus knew how proud Alec was of his garden and that he probably wouldn't let anyone near it, so it was an  _ honour. _ Also Magnus really didn't know a lot about herbs and things like that but he was more than eager to learn.  _ And Alec was such a good teacher, he already knew it! _

Alec was also very excited about Magnus coming along with him to the garden and even though he was there with him in his familiar form before, it was going to be different this time and Alec was smiling. He couldn’t wait to show off his knowledge about all of it to Magnus - since he didn’t really like hanging out with other people, he spent most of his free time reading, even in his High warlock years, which meant that he had a lot of knowledge and he was very aware of that. But also, it was more than just ‘’showing off’’. He was going to share with Magnus that was very dear to him and he was just excited.

Alec’s garden was a sacred place and he didn’t show it to anyone before - not even to his siblings. Then again, when they visited, they were only hanging out in his house, so… but even so, Alec wasn’t so sure that he would take them there. Izzy maybe yes, but not Jace. So, the fact that he was taking Magnus there willingly said a lot and he smiled when he saw a panther in the distance, coming over to his house and his heart started hammering a little bit faster, puffing his cheeks. As soon as Magnus saw Alec, he started running because he wanted to be there as soon as it was possible, speeding things up.

‘’ _ Alexander, I’m here, hi! _ ’’ was happily hissing the panther and Alec smiled. He wished that he could speak  _ panther _ , maybe there was a spell for it? But then again, listening to Magnus’ hissing always brought a smile on his face. He was so cute when he was excitedly prancing around in his panther form, his little hisses and growls making Alec’s heart smile. Literally. ‘’ _ Let’s go, I’m so ready to learn, _ ’’ announced Magnus and went onto his last legs, placing his front paws on top of Alec’s chest and the warlock just started giggling because Magnus always said hi like that to him. 

_ It was adorable as fuck.  _

‘’Magnus, here you are,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus growled as a greeting. Alec didn’t really know what that meant, but it didn’t really matter and he placed his hand on top of Magnus’ head and the panther nuzzled into the touch. Alec’s smile grew and he chuckled. ‘’That’s a good panther, yes,’’ said Alec. He was weak to that kind of a cuteness and he just puffed his cheeks and then rubbed his palms together, but Magnus still didn’t go back onto the floor and he kept looking up at him.

‘’ _ Yes, I am the best panther ever _ ,’’ hissed the panther.  _ ‘’So, are we going then? _ ’’ he asked and finally plopped back onto the ground and started walking around in circles around Alec - just like a cat. ‘’ _ I can’t wait for you to teach me, bring it to, professor, I’ll be the best student you ever had _ ,’’ he carried on growling happily and Alec smiled, taking in a deep breath. Given that Magnus was walking around impatiently, meant that he was probably ready for them to get going and he couldn’t agree more. 

‘’You’re just like a cat, you know that, right?’’ asked Alec.

‘’ _ Yes, I’m a little kitten, meow! _ ’’

Maybe it was for the best that Alec didn’t understand him like that - some of the things that he said in his panther form were kind of embarrassing. Not being understood kind of Magnus the freedom to really say what was on his mind, without any filter. ‘’Should we get going then?’’ asked Alec finally and Magnus nodded.

‘’ _ Yes, yes, yes, let’s go, Alexander, I’m so ready _ ,’’ said Magnus and then jumped in front of Alec, starling him a little bit and Alec arched a brow, but the smile didn’t waver for even for a second. ‘’ _ I’m like a spunge, you know? I will just absorb everything that you’ll teach me. You’ll see, you’ll be completely in awe of me _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec was just laughing, gently rubbing his head again. Yep, the best panther ever. 

‘’You’re the most adorable panther ever,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled turning back into his human form and Alec’s smile spread a little bit. Magnus was really happy that Alec thought that - unlike of all of the other idiots that ran away from him. ‘’Ready then?’’ asked Alec and Magnus just smiled, stepping closer to Alec and he kissed him softly on top of his lips and then dropped his hand down, taking Alec’s hand into his own and he tugged onto his hand and nodded.

‘’Yeah, let’s get going,’’ said Magnus and Alec just smiled back.

* * *

‘’And this one is used for healing, right?’’ asked Magnus, Alec smiling happily and he then nodded. Alec has been teaching him a little bit and Magnus was just taking it all in and was now helping him with picking up the herbs that he was going to be needing for his potions. ‘’Oh, I’m a fast learned,’’ said Magnus proudly.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Alec and hummed. ‘’Or maybe I’m just a good teacher,’’ he teased, winking and Magnus just started laughing and then he bit his lip. This was just so amazing - being with Alec together like this and there was no guilt this time around. 

‘’Could be both,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec chuckled and then he smiled softly. ‘’And you’ll be brewing potions from all of these?’’ he asked and pointed to the little basked that Alec had over at the side and Alec hummed and then nodded.

‘’Some of them,’’ said Alec. ‘’I use some of them to make tea,’’ said Alec and Magnus hummed. Oh, that was interesting. 

‘’That’s so cool,’’ said Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop smiling - was he showing off too much? ‘’I mean how do you know all of this stuff?’’ asked Magnus as he was looking through all of the herbs. ‘’I mean how do you know what does each of them do?’’ he asked and Alec just shrugged.

‘’It’s not that hard,’’ said Alec. ‘’I just read a lot of books.’’

‘’Oh,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Can I borrow some of them?’’ asked Magnus and Alec smiled happily. He was glad that Magnus was so interested about what he did. Maybe next time Magnus could show him some of the things that he did! He knew a little bit, but he wanted  _ more _ . He wanted to know more about Magnus and he sighed happily.

‘’Of course,’’ said Alec happily.

‘’Yay!’’

‘’Eager to learn, huh?’’ asked Alec.

‘’It is my job as my warlock’s familiar to know these stuff,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. Okay, yeah, sure. He grinned and Magnus sighed then. ‘’Also, I want to get closer to you,’’ he said and then batted his eyelashes playfully. ‘’I mean,’’ he said and made a little pause. ‘’I like learning things about you - I think it’s amazing how passionate you are about your work,’’ he said and Alec grinned. 

‘’Thank you,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’That truly means a lot to me,’’ he said and then made a little pause again. ‘’I’ll be more than happy to teach you more about it,’’ he said. ‘’Maybe we could brew this potion together?’’ he asked and Magnus perked up. 

‘’Really?!’’

‘’Of course,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus couldn’t hide just how happy that made him and he just nodded.

‘’Yes, I would be very happy! I’ll try my best to be the best helper out there that there is,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec just leaned in and placed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek - he was just too adorable and Magnus just giggled happily.

* * *

‘’This one?’’ asked Magnus, grabbing the flask with the red liquid in it and Alec nodded. 

‘’Yep, that’s the one,’’ said Alec proudly and Magnus was beaming when Alec complimented him. He brought the flask over to the warlock, Alec pouring it in - the potion was almost done and Alec was really amazed. The two of them worked amazing together. Magnus was so happy that he was able to help Alec out. He was glowing with pride and joy. ‘’There, it should be done in a few minutes,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded happily, watching the potion slowly change the colours and he was truly immersed into the whole ting. It was so fascinating.

‘’Oh, this is so cool,’’ said Magnus and happily smiled. 

‘’You never brew potions?’’ asked Alec curiously.

‘’I did,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’But I prefer using my magic. I don’t know, I always thought that brewing potions was boring. I mean I like magic because you see the results immediately, but this takes time,’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’But it’s truly an art that I didn’t appreciate enough before,’’ said Magnus. ‘’My dad tried teaching me about potions, but he gave up,’’ he said, cackling. ‘’I was shit at it.’’

‘’You seem pretty talented,’’ joked Alec and Magnus snorted. ‘’By the way,’’ said Alec and turned Magnus around. Because the potion was still going to take time before it was going to be ready, Alec kind of wanted to tell Magnus about his plans for the next week. Magnus hummed and smiled when he found himself looking into Alec’s pretty eyes. ‘’I invited my brother and sister to come here tomorrow,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened a little bit. ‘’I mean,’’ he said. ‘’You said you wanna meet them, so if you wanna join us-’’

‘’Yes, a thousand percent yes,’’ said Mangus quickly because he was overjoyed to hear that Alec was already on it. Magnus was also thinking about inviting Ragnor and Catarina (also Raphael) to meet Alec, but he also didn’t want it to be too quick, so he waited a little bit.  _ But Alec wasn’t wasting time!  _ That made Magnus so happy! ‘’I need to prepare things!’’ he then said. He wanted to make a good impression.

Alec laughed. ‘’No, please, don’t worry about it,’’ said Alec, cupping Magnus’ face. ‘’I got it all covered. You just… be with me and it’s all more than perfect,’’ said Alec and pressed his forehead against Magnus’.  _ The change in Alec was so remarkable.  _ Magnus was just-

‘’I like you so much, Alexander.’’

Alec glanced at him and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I like you too,’’ said Alec back and Magnus kissed him happily. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Jace, stop being ridiculous,” whined Alec because his brother wouldn’t approach Magnus - he had learned his lesson and he was standing back, far away as it was possible for him to be away from Magnus in Alec’s kitchen. Izzy and Jace were visiting, it was the next day and Alec was going to introduce them all to Magnus, but Jace was making it hard for him to do so and Magnus was just laughing. It was good to know that he had such an impact on the blonde, but at the same time, he did feel kind of bad and he just snickered, stepping closer to Alec, wrapping his arm around his waist and Jace flinched - was he again feeling threatened? Because if that was so, Jace was going to walk out freely. He didn’t want his face to get bitten off, he happened to like it quite a lot!

“No, no, it’s all cool,” said Jace and then nodded. “I’m not, I’m pretty comfortable here,” he said and Alec really didn’t want to laugh too much, but he was squeezed in the corned - it was kind of hilarious how much the meeting between him and panther has shaken him up. But Magnus was now in his human form, so Alec didn’t know why Jace was being such a scaredy cat. Besides, Magnus was a little kitten - he wasn’t a scary panther. He could never be!

“In that corner over there?” asked Alec and Izzy was laughing softly, shaking her head, but it was also funny. She also couldn’t wait to be officially introduced to Magnus because this was just so exciting - Alec and his familiar, finally! “Seems kind of cramped,” said Alec and Jace just leaned against the wall and shook his head. Nope, he was pretty comfortable there and Alec just glanced at Magnus, who was in awe.  _ The power that he had!  _ “I can’t believe it - he’s more afraid of you than he’s afraid of ducks,” commented Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened a little bit.  _ Who in the world could be ever afraid of little ducks?  _ They were so adorable! Alec was probably joking!

“I’m not afraid,” argued Jace, his face red with embarrassment and he managed to step close enough, but was still standing kind of far from Magnus, who had decided that he needed to apologise for that attack. He didn’t like that Alec’s brother was afraid of him like that because of that. “It’s just,” he said and then his voice trailed off when he saw that Magnus was coming closer and Magnus took in a deep breath and then he clasped his hands together and gave him a little smile.

“I’m sorry for that time,” said Magnus and Jace nodded. “It… I’m not usually like this, but I was just,” he said and shook his head.  _ He was miserable at the time because he couldn’t get through to Alexander.  _ But he felt different now - Alec has accepted his feelings, their soulmate bond was getting stronger. Magnus could feel it, he could feel their powers slowly intertwining - it was what happened when the warlock and their familiar finally acknowledged each other’s presence  _ correctly.  _ Magnus was beyond happy. “At time time I was just going through a lot and I’m not too proud of pouncing on you like that,” he said and Jace gave him a soft smile. “So, let’s start this over?” asked the familiar and offered his hand to Jace, who nodded and finally stopped over-reacting, taking in a deep breath and he shook Magnus’ hand.

“Nice to meet you then,” said Jace and Magnus happily smiled, nodding and then he slowly pulled his hand back and he had one more questions - what was this about ducks? He wanted to hear more and because he didn’t really have a filter on, he just decided to go ahead and Jace, or someone else in the room. It was kind of confusing, really and he just blurted it all out.

“You’re afraid of ducks?” asked Magnus and Izzy’s jaw dropped to the floor. The other was really forward, wasn’t he? She quite liked that, Alec giggling in the back and Jace was just very much pissed off , but he decided not to take it out to Alec because Magnus was there and he still didn’t want to get on his bad side. He was still, all in all, a panther, and it wasn’t good to anger a panther. 

“Well,” said Jace and decided to think of it as a little joke, because he knew that Alec didn’t mean anything bad by it. He just wanted Magnus to not have such a tainted image of him already. “Ducks are evil, they’re always plotting something, you can see it in their eyes,” said Jace and folded his arms on top of chest. “Their eyes - evil, there’s no soul in there,” said Jace and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh. Izzy and Alec, on the other hand, decided not to hide their laughter and they burst out laughter. Still centuries later and Jace was still on about his conspiracy theory. Couldn’t prove it though.

It would have been hilarious if his familiar was a duck, but luckily Clary was a fox. Such a pity, it would have been hilarious, but also awful at the same time. “Uh-huh,” said Magnus, trying not to discredit the poor guy’s fear and he just nodded. “Alexander, don’t laugh,” said Magnus, pressing his lips together, scolding his soulmate and Alec immediately stopped laughing.  _ Magnus was taking Jace’s side?!  _ Alec was in shock, truly!

“You’re on his side?!” shrieked Alec and Izzy laughed.

“No, you know I’ll always be on your side, but it’s not nice to laugh at your brother like this,” said Magnus and Jace quickly nodded. Magnus turned to Alec and gave him a little wink, trying to let Alec know to just go with it and in the end, Alec bowed his head down and took in a deep breath.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m a despicable human being,” said Alec.

Magnus giggled and then he glanced over to the side, where Izzy was standing and then he stepped closer to her. “And you must be the one that finally made Alexander see that I’m his familiar, huh?” asked Magnus and Izzy grinned all the way up to her ears and then nodded, shaking Magnus’ hand.

“Izzy, yes,” said Izzy and smiled. “Actually it was the combination of me and my familiar, Simon,” said Izzy and Magnus chuckled. ‘’It’s so nice to finally meet you,’’ she said and Magnus nodded, thinking the same. Alec had told him a lot about his family members and Magnus was more than happy to meet them, finally! 

* * *

‘’So, how did the two of you meet?’’ asked Izzy because she wanted to hear the full story and a little smile spread across Magnus’ face - he was never going to forget that day, for sure! Smiling, he happily reached for Alec’s hand and he tugged on it. It was a fond memory for Alec as well and he just smiled when Magnus leaned up against him and almost purred when their eyes met.

‘’It happened in the woods,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’I was trying to do what I was doing for a while - seek out my soulmate,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled. Right he told him that! ‘’And I know I was very close, so I didn’t really watch where I was going and I ended up hurting my poor paw,’’ said Magnus and Alec pouted sadly because his poor soulmate got hurt because of him. Not really, but still! Alec felt bad about it and he just sighed sadly. Jace smiled as he looked at his brother; he looked so happy and he was just so glad that he finally met Magnus.

‘’You poor thing,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’It’s okay, you saved me,’’ said Magnus, literal hearts in his eyes.

‘’Aww,’’ said Izzy and Alec chuckled.

‘’I was so glad that you didn’t eat me,’’ said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but continued laughing. ‘’No, but there was this panther, right?’’ asked Alec and Izzy nodded. ‘’And ti was the most beautiful one that I saw, his eyes were just, I mean look,’’ said Alec and Magnus dropped the glamour and Izzy and Jace’s eyes widened. ‘’I know right, they’re beautiful?’’ asked Alec and Magnus flushed a little bit.

‘’You flatter me way too much,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled. ‘’Not that I mind it,’’ he said and Alec shook his head. Ah, yes, Magnus’ ego was still inflating and he loved it. ‘’So, yes, that was how we met,’’ said Magnus and then glanced at Jace and Izzy. Izzy was smiling and sighing happily, Jace seemed content as well and Alec shyly looked down.

‘’That’s so romantic,’’ said Izzy. ‘’You saved him and you didn’t even realise he was your familiar,’’ sighed Izzy and Alec snorted.

‘’He is,’’ said Magnus, almost purring and he transformed into putty as he was looking into Alec’s eyes and the warlock just chuckled. ‘’I mean he is just so amazing. Yesterday he took me to his garden and taught me so many interesting things,’’ he said and Jace chuckled, smiling happily.

‘’Alec, you didn’t want to show me that garden,’’ whined Jace, but was of course just kidding. 

‘’You see, Magnus is  _ special _ ,’’ said Alec happily and placed a kiss upon Magnus’ cheek and Izzy just sighed again. They were just so cute and one could see from miles away that they were soulmates, so how Alec couldn’t feel all of that, she wasn’t sure, but she was just happy that it all worked out. 

‘’Alexander is so amazing when he’s in his zone,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec flushed a little bit. ‘’I love watching him work, even when I was hanging out with his in my familiar form, when he didn’t know that I was his,’’ he said and Alec’s flush deepened when Magnus referred to himself as  _ Alec’s.  _ ‘’He’s just one with nature and then the animals come and it’s just  _ ah _ ,’’ he said and Jace was laughing again. Yes, he knew how much Alec loved the countryside, he was miserable in the city if he was being completely honest. 

They grew up with the nature, but eventually they moved over to the bigger city as it grew and as much as Alec did like being the high warlock, he also grew tired of it and just wanted to go back to his roots. Nobody could blame him. ‘’He’s a bit like Snow white,’’ commented Izzy and Magnus nodded quickly because that was what he has been saying. Alec didn’t mind it when Magnus called him that, but when Izzy-

‘’Iz, can you please  _ not _ ?’’ asked Alec and rolled his eyes.

‘’Alexander, you don’t like it when you’re referred to as that?’’ asked Magnus and was horrified. ‘’I’m so sorry, I didn’t-’’

‘’No, you can call me that,’’ said Alec, flushing even more. ‘’I don’t like it when other people call me Alexander, but I love it when you do it, so,’’ he said, stuttering and Magnus smiled again, leaning against him and he happily smiled. Alec placed his hand on top of Magnus’ head and gently stroked his hair, Magnus purring along and Jace’s jaw dropped.

‘’Did he just pur?’’ he asked and Magnus quickly shook his head, flushing.

‘’N-no!’’

‘’You so did!’’ he said, but Magnus then snarled and Jace quickly stopped feeling cocky. ‘’N-never mind, I was just hearing things,’’ he said and Magnus just started laughing loudly. Izzy chuckled and then just happily sighed - she was so happy for her brother! 


	11. Chapter 11

‘’Alexander, you’re worrying too much, come on, we’re just going to meet my friends,’’ said Magnus, trying not to laugh at Alec too much, but the other was panicking. Yes, to Magnus was going to visit his friends, but he didn’t mention that his friend was  _ Ragnor freaking Fell!  _ And Alec has heard of the warlock, but he had never met him - yet - and you could say that he was kind of a fan. Just a little bit, taking in a deep breath. Magnus didn’t mention that that was his friend before and now that he had, Alec wanted to make a good impression on him, trying his best not to freak out too much, but still! Magnus was just chuckling, pressing his lips together and he placed his hands on top of his sides, still shaking his head because Alec was adorable. And kind of ridiculous. 

Magnus knew that Ragnor was one of the most famous warlocks out there - he was one of the oldest ones and he was quite popular, yes, but he didn’t like the popularity. In some aspects, he was really like Alec - grumpy for most parts, but unlike Alec, he wasn’t as adorable! Just like Alec, he was also living in solitude, in England with Catarina, who was his familiar and Magnus smiled happily. It’s been a while since he has last visited them, so he was happy to be going over again and he was very happy that this time he was bringing his soulmate with him - just like he promised before he headed off to search for Alec! And he was more than happy to show off just  _ how  _ successful his search was! 

‘’Yeah, easy for you to say,’’ said Alec and then he took in a deep breath.  _ Right, right, he was Magnus’ friend, so probably he didn’t-  _ But at the same time, he was Ragnor Fell and he just rubbed his palms together. ‘’Do you think he’d like a potion of mine as a present?’’ he asked and then he rubbed the back of his neck and then he shook his head. Probably not, a potion was too lame. Ragnor was famous for his potions, so maybe a book would be better? Alec had quite a lot of them and he was very proud of his collection. Maybe one the oldest ones would make a good impression on Ragnor? Ah, Alec was a mess and he didn’t know how to deal with it!

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus, stepping behind him and he place his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and tried to massage away the stress, but it wasn’t really working, not really. ‘’You need to calm down, come on, you don’t have to bring any fancy presents to Ragnor, he really isn’t a materialistic person,’’ he said and maybe it was a lie, to some point, but he really didn’t want Alec to worry too much. Biting into his lip, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s chest and pushed him back up against him, giving him a back hug and Alec smiled and placed his hands on top of Magnus’ arms and he leaned back and took in a deep breath. ‘’Just come with me and have a good time, that’s all that matters,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath.

‘’I get your point, Magnus, but I can’t go there empty handed,’’ said Magnus and bit his lip and then shook his head. ‘’Does he like books?’’ asked Alec and then hummed, Magnus giggling and he then just nodded - of course, who didn’t like books? And Ragnor loved them, so if Alec really cared so much about gifting him something, then so be it. ‘’Okay, good, I’ll bring him a book,’’ he said and then decided that he needed to find a present for Catarina, the cat familiar too. ‘’And Catarina, what does she like?’’ asked Alec and Magnus laughed again - if Alec was taking such a long time to get going over to his friend’s place, then they would never make it over there. Still, it was adorable of Alec to care so much about his friends and he was really happy about it - it showed that he was really interested! Magnus couldn’t stop smiling widely and he just grinned.

‘’Alexander, you really don’t have to-’’

‘’Um, what kind of a person would I be if I bring Ragnor something, but not his familiar?’’ asked Alec and he shook his head. ‘’I would be a terrible warlock, completely and utterly horrible, I can’t just-’’ he said and then clasped his hands together. ‘’How about one of those herbal liqueurs I make, huh? She would like that?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. Yes, Cat would actually love it! ‘’But then again a book doesn’t measure up to it and-’’ he started and Magnus finally had it enough, he stepped in front of Alec and placed his hands over Alec’s and signed him to take in a deep breath and stop worrying so much. That time, Alec stopped talking and he just looked down. 

‘’Alec, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec nodded. ‘’You really don’t have to,’’ he said and grinned. ‘’You really don’t have worry so much about it, I mean it,’’ he said and Alec nodded and then chewed on his lip. ‘’It’s just a fun meeting with you and my friends, you really don’t have to put so much weight on it,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded again and then glanced down. ‘’So, let’s start over - a book and a drink is more than enough, you’ll see, both of them will love it,’’ he said and Alec nodded.

Alec worried about it, still, thinking that he could somehow improve his presents, but when he thought about it, he figured that Magnus was right. He knew his friends well enough and he just decided to stop worry about it, snapping his fingers, wrapping up the presents and then he turned over to Magnus, who was smiling. ‘’Okay, there, I picked the book and drink,’’ said Alec and he wanted to think about it again, but it was better if he didn’t. That's why they needed to go! ‘’Um, maybe we should get going? Or I’ll go into thinking again and-’’

‘’Yes, let’s get going,’’ laughed Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath, creating the portal and he hoped that Ragnor and Catarina were going to like him!

* * *

‘’Oh, my God, you are Ragnor Fell, like it’s really you,’’ blabbered Alec as he was shaking Ragnor’s hand. Ragnor looked at Magnus, perplexed and he just nodded, narrowing his eyes and he quickly withdrew his hand away and laughed nervously. Ragnor and Catarina were overjoyed when Magnus sent them a firemessage that he has finally met his soulmate and that he was going to be introducing them all. They were of course overjoyed that they were coming, but they didn’t really know what to expect - this certainly not! ‘’Oh, you have such a lovely home,’’ said Alec as he was looking around. ‘’I mean it’s a whole mansion,’’ he piped up and Magnus was laughing softly next to them. The look on Ragnor’s face was hilarious and Magnus just shook his head.

‘’Alexander, dial it down a notch,’’ said Magnus and Alec was suddenly horrified - he went overboard, didn’t he? Alec didn’t know how to act when he was in presence of famous people and he just cleared his throat. Though he wasn’t quite aware of the fact that he, himself, was considered as kind of a celebrity too. That wasn’t what registered his thought process and Ragnor was quite in awe too, because Alec Lightwood was in his home and he was just… yes! 

‘’Oh, I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec, covering his mouth. ‘’I didn’t want to attack you all of the sudden like this I’m just a very big fan of your work. I mean, you’re like famous,’’ he said and Ragnor quickly smiled.  _ Ah,ha! He had a fan in his home and for a change it felt nice to be recognised like this!  _ He did like that! ‘’I’m sorry, I’ll stop talking, I’m not really sure how to act in a presence of celebrity,’’ mumbled Alec and took in a deep breath. ‘’So, now, I’ll just shut up and-’’ he started, but then his voice trailed off and Ragnor just rubbed his palms together. 

‘’Nice to meet you, finally, Alexander Gideon, Lightwood,’’ said Ragnor happily and Alec looked at Magnus.

‘’He knows my full name!’’ exclaimed Alec and Magnus started laughing, then rolling his eyes because he could just tell how much all of this was inflating Ragnor’s ego. Yes, he didn’t like people bothering him, but he also liked it very much when they flattered him like that, even though if he claimed that it wasn’t the case. 

‘’Alexander, you’re adorable,’’ said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek. That made the warlock flush up even more and Ragnor cleared his throat and stepped closer to them and took in a deep breath and Alec quickly looked at him.  _ The celebrity was about to speak again!  _ Clasping his hands together, Alec was happily beaming.

‘’Ah, yes,’’ said Ragnor. ‘’It’s nice to be finally appreciated by someone,’’ said Ragnor and looked at Magnus, who growled under his breath, rolling his eyes. ‘’Yes, yes, I’m probably one of the most famous people that you’ve-’’ he started, trying to show off a bit more, but then the cat over in the corner transformed into a woman and he got a light smack at the back of his head and he quickly stopped being so arrogant. 

‘’Ragnor, no,’’ said the woman and then looked at Alec and happily shook his hand. ‘’I’m Ragnor’s familiar, but sometimes I really feel like his babysitter,’’ she said and shook her head and then smiled. ‘’Nice to finally meet you, Alec, I hope this one right here doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable,’’ she said, pointing to Ragnor, who was pouting - she couldn’t let him have this? Just this once?! Ugh, how rude! Catarina laughed and then shook her head. ‘’He’ll stop sulking, but in the meantime, why don’t you step inside and have some tea with us?’’ she offered and Alec’s eyes glowed. She was so kind!

‘’Yes, please,’’ said Alec happily and followed Catarina. Ragnor and Magnus were left behind and Ragnor was pouting a little bit, Magnus giggling next to him and he patted his shoulder. 

‘’Come on, grumpy, let’s go join them,’’ said Magnus as he wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder and dragged Ragnor into the living room. Ragnor was no longer sulking, soon cheering up because he was very excited to finally get to know the other a little bit more. It was going to be fun, he was sure of it!

* * *

‘’I still can’t believe that our city boy moved to the countryside,’’ said Ragnor, because he couldn’t imagine Magnus in the countryside at all and Magnus just pouted a little bit and then he looked away from them. Alec was curious and he arched a brow. Oh, right, Magnus was from the city, he told him! ‘’I mean,’’ said Ragnor, cackling. ‘’That is impressive in its own way,’’ commented Ragnor and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

‘’It is?’’ asked Alec.

Catarina nodded. ‘’Yes,’’ she said happily. ‘’But it was a change that Magnus needed,’’ she said and Magnus quickly nodded. ‘’He didn’t want to say it, but I could feel it and now he’s a lot happier,’’ said Catarina and Magnus smiled, reaching over to Alec and he happily snuggled close to him. 

‘’Indeed,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Besides, the life on the countryside is a lot better,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled, but still promised that he was going to visit Magnus' world as well. As much as he hated the city, a little trip wouldn't hurt so much. Also, maybe, he could pay Jace that visit that he promised him a long time ago. There was also another friend that he kind of missed and he happily sighed.  _ He was prepared to see just what kind of changes had happened since he left.  _ Rumours said it that many things weren't as they used to be! It would be fun. Probably.

"I mean maybe you could show me your world sometime?" asked Alec and Magnus perked up. "It's been a long time since I've left the city - got too noisy for me," said Alec.

"That's what I've been saying," said Ragnor and Alec sheepishly smiled.  _ His idol agreed with him!  _ "Yeah I've heard you stepped down from being the high warlock," said Ragnor and Alec hummed.

"People got too bitchy and demanding, needed a break from all of them," explained Alec. 

"Yep, it's why I'm no longer the high warlock of London anymore. Idiots got too greedy," said Ragnor and Alec snorted. 

"They were truly horrible," confirmed Catarina and shook her head. "So you two finally met," said Catarina and Alec happily nodded. "Tell us more about it?" she asked and Alec happily nodded, Magnus happily listening to the warlock and he was so happy. His friends loved Alec and Alec loved them! What more could he wish for?


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you okay?” asked Magnus, curled up to Alec and there was a huge grin on Alec’s face and he just glanced over to the other’s side and he nodded. They had just made love for the very first time; they took their relationship to the next level and Alec was still in trance because that was a lot for him to process - there were so many good feelings that he was feeling at the same time and he was just trying not to giggle, but his brain was mush and he just rolled onto his side, still breathing fast and uneven. His silence was kind of scaring Magnus. It was Alec’s first time.  _ It was Magnus’ first time as well and he was feeling amazing. _ Still Aelc wasn’t saying much, so he worried! “Alexander?” asked the familiar and he heard Alec giggling there next to him, sighing in relief. Gosh, he was so worried, but it seemed that Alec was just too speechless in a good way! Well, he hoped! Though Alec’s feedback in the middle of it were many  _ yeses.  _ So that was a good thing, but-

“Oh, I am so amazing,” said Alec and then scooted closer to Magnus and gazed into his eyes. Magnus’ glamour was down and Alec was just admiring the beauty of his eyes. They were so stunning and he happily sighed. Magnus was just so very amazing, he was everything. He was Alec’s everything and he just giggled again. “I just think that I can’t really put together a coherent sentence right now and I’ll just lay here in silence and enjoy the aftermath,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing again. “And was good for you too? I mean I was good? I didn’t like mess things up or something?” asked Alec and shrugged because he really didn’t know what he was doing. He did what felt right and Magnus seemed to like it. 

“Angel, it was amazing for me too. It was magical, if I can say so myself,” said Magnus, winking and Alec just smiled again, happily nodding. He was glad that Magnus liked it to - it made so happy and he just bit his lip, trying not to smile too wide, but it was impossible. He hadn’t been this happy  _ ever _ and Alec was just happily laying there. He didn’t even know what to say really, he was just so in awe. Magnus was able to show him heaven on Earth, quite literally and Alec was again giggling, Magnus arching his brow, wondering what was going inside of Alec’s mind. “Yes?”

“It’s just… how did you know how to do all of that?” aske Alec. Yep, he was completely in awe, his brain still high on pleasure and adrenaline from before. “I mean it’s just… everything you did felt amazing and I’m just,” said Alec and shook his head, biting into his lip and he grinned when he felt Magnus’ hand finding his own, linking their fingers together and Alec was just smiling. That was all that he could do at the moment. He felt tired, but in a very good way and he didn’t want to leave the bed. He wanted to spend the entire day in it and he just sighed and took in a deep breath. “I love you so much,” said Alec in the end because Magnus didn’t reply to him. But he was really proud of it - he was a natural then, because he also didn’t know what he was doing. He did what felt right and he was glad that it worked. Alec was so adorable. 

“I’m so glad that you enjoyed yourself too,” said Magnus and hummed happily. “I love you too, so much. Gosh,” said Magnus, cupping Alec’s cheek and he kissed him softly, Alec kissing him back, applying more pressure to the kiss and Magnus happily hummed as they kisses over and over again. He loved the way Alec’s lips felt against his. It was amazing, breathing in and he then went in for another kiss as Alec pulled back. Alec didn’t mind it at all and he just kissed Magnus back softly, wrapping his arms around his beloved familiar, who was happily purring in his arms. 

“You’re amazing,” breathed out Alec and Magnus bit his lip and then nodded.

‘’Yep, I know,’’ said Magnus shamelessly and Alec snorted, but he liked that about Magnus. Yes, it was kind of arrogant, but in a very good way. It was true, of course, but it was more than that. Magnus was the most humble person that he has ever met and he was just in awe how amazing Magnus actually was. Alec placed a kiss upon Magnus’ cheek and then laid back down, Magnus grinning and he happily booped his nose and Alec cutely wrinkled it. Ah, he was so adorable. ‘’But you’re pretty amazing yourself, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t all that used to getting compliments and he had a hard time accepting them. It’s been a while since someone has been showering him with compliments like that.

‘’Ah, yeah, but you’re so much… I’m not really, not really that amazing. Not really impressive,’’ he said and Magnus pouted and he shook his head. ‘’Don’t give me that look,’’ said Alec and then started laughing when Magnus climbed on top of him and Alec arched his brow - what did Magnus have in mind? Oh, he was going to show it to Alec just how amazing he was. He didn’t like this about Alec; the way that he liked to bring himself down. He was going to show him just how amazing he was! It was Alec’s turn to learn just what kind of a wonderful person he was and he should be proud of that. 

‘’Alexander, you are such an amazing person,’’ said Magnus and Alec was kind of trying to laugh it off, but the look on Magnus’ face told him that he shouldn’t laugh and he just pressed his lips together, but didn’t nod. ‘’And I’ll spend the rest of the eternity teaching you that, because you Alexander Lightwood are such a kind person,’’ said Magnus, leaning down to press a kiss upon Alec’s lips and Alec happily smiled and kissed the other back. Oh, if he was going to teach him like that, Alec wasn’t going to mind it one bit. He was too distracted by the way Magnus was kissing him and Magnus pulled back, placing a kiss upon his forehead. ‘’And you’re so, so sweet, not to mention so smart,’’ he said and Alec rolled his eyes again and Magnus gave him a look - it was the kind that was telling him that he didn’t appreciate what he was hearing. Alec arched a brow and then leaned up to kiss the pout away from Magnus’ lips, but the other just shook his head.

‘’No?’’

‘’You will stop rolling your eyes when I compliment you,’’ whined Magnus and Alec glanced up at him and then looked away a little bit. ‘’Come on, learn how to take a compliment,’’ he said. ‘’You are sweet and caring and adorable and… Snow white,’’ said Magnus and Alec started laughing - yeah, that was supposed to be a compliment? It kind of was, but still, it was hilarious to Alec. Still, maybe the other had a point, just a little bit. It was nice to be complimented and he didn’t even know why it was so hard for him to accept compliments, but he promised to himself (and to Magnus) that he was going to try a bit harder. He was going to learn how to be complimented without turning it into a joke. 

"Okay, okay, I get your point," said Alec, trying not to laugh because he knew it wasn't funny. Maybe it was even kind of sad that he couldn't accept compliments? Alec took in a deep breath and hugged Magnus' face and then gave him a little smile and a wink. "I am all the things you said," said Alec and hoped that it sounded better. Magnus looked a bit more pleased, but still! He wanted Alec to say it!

"Say it," said Magnus and it almost sounded like a threat.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Alec and tried really hard so that he wouldn't laugh, but Magnus was just too adorable for him to handle, okay?! And kind of scary. But in the most adorable way. Magnus rolled his eyes and then he folded his arms on top of his chest. "Okay, okay," said Alec. "I'm awesome and kind," said Alec and Magnus nodded but he still wondered something.

"You're not saying this just for the sake of me… Right?!"

"Look," said Alec and placed his hands on top of Magnus' shoulders and smiled. "I'll try from now on okay? How to accept compliments? It'll take me a while, but I promise I'll learn. For my sake," said Alec in the end and Magnus happily smiled. That sounded a lot better and he lied back down, placing his head on top of Alec's chest and happily purred.

"Good and I'll make sure to shower you with compliments on daily basis," said Magnus and Alec chuckled. 

"Sounds amazing," said Alec happily and squeezed Magnus closer.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus was running through the forest, chasing a rabbit. It wasn’t a regular rabbit, it was a familiar, that he didn’t know and because he was feeling a little bit mischievous he decided to run after him. Sometimes the familiar side took over him and Magnus really did transform into a playfully little kitten. Well, not really kitten, but a panther and sometimes the other people could get the wrong image. Magnus was just playing and he kind of hoped that the other knew that as well - they were playing tag. He tried telling the familiar, but the other ran away soon and Magnus didn’t know if he got the message.

Magnus was kind of curious to see where the rabbit was going to lead him to safety and for some reason, it was going over to Alec’s place and he was quite curious to see if he was actually correct or if he was just imagining things, but the longer that he continued chasing after it, the closer they were to Alec’s place and he hummed, slowing down a little bit and he then walked slowly, the rabbit also slowing down as if it was catching a breath and Magnus snickered. 

The panther wasn’t running anymore, but he was still following the rabbit and the rabbit didn’t like the unwanted attention. He was hopping slower, but was still very much very careful of the stalking panther and he couldn’t wait to be at completely safety of his warlock’s arms. Being a familiar that took the shape of a rabbit wasn’t always nice. Yes, he was small and cuddly, but at the same time, it was easy for things like this to happen to him and the rabbit just made a run for it and when the rabbit started hopping faster again, Magnus ran after him and his eyes widened, because the familiar really did run right to Alec’s house and Magnus narrowed his eyes.  _ Oh, this was interesting, he needed to investigate what was happening.  _

Magnus wasn’t going to make himself visible, but he was going to spy on it. A little bit, not too much, he was just curious to see who Alec’s friend was and he came closer to the window, perked up, but still made sure that he wasn’t being seen on the other side of the window and he quite quickly figured out that Alec did have company that day and he just narrowed his eyes, his tail happily dancing around and he decided to spy a bit longer. It wasn’t like Alec to get visitors and this one he hadn’t seen around yet. Curly blonde. Interesting! And it seemed that he was a warlock. The rabbit was his familiar then. Oh, shit, he attacked Alec’s friend indeed!

Alec and Underhill were meeting up that day - Underhill decided to pay his old friend a little visit and Alec was more than happy to have company. Lately he has been a lot more open about having people over and it was a change that he had to thank Magnus for. He has changed him for the better and he was a lot more responsive to all of the fire messages that he got from his old friends, Theodore being one of them and he was just happy to hear that he and his familiar, Marcel, were going to stop by. Underhill was the first one to show up, Marcel also on his way, but it seemed that something happened because he was kind of running late. 

That all got soon cleared up because Marcel suddenly ended up running inside of Alec’s place in his familiar form. He was frightened and he jumped right up into Underhill’s lap, shaking all over and not even the soft hand upon his head calmed him down. ‘’Hey, hey, calm down, what happened to you?’’ asked Underhill softly, gently petting Marcel behind his long ears and the rabbit just looked traumatised. He didn’t even change back into his human form, he just sat there, nuzzling into the warmth of Underhill’s palm and he took his time to calm down, but it took him quite a while and Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’Do you want some tea, Marcel?’’ asked Alec and the rabbit nodded. ‘’Good, look, it’s all warm and it’ll help you calm down,’’ offered Alec, snapping his fingers and a cup of freshly made tea appeared on top of the table and Marcel nodded again, that meaning to be a thank you and Alec just smiled, shaking his head. ‘’No need to thank me,’’ he said because he knew his friend long enough to know what he meant by that. 

‘’Come on, change back, Marcel,’’ said Underhill, still petting Marcel’s little head and the rabbit looked up and then nodded again, slowly transforming back into his human form, but he didn’t stand up. He was seated in Underhill’s lap and he wasn’t leaving it. Nope, there was no way. There was evil walking around those woods and he didn’t like it there. He gulped and he then bit his lip. ‘’There, much better, isn’t it?’’ asked Underhill and Marcel just shrugged and made a sip of the tea and just took in a deep breath.

‘’You’re pale as hell, what happened?’’ asked Alec.

‘’It was horrible,’’ said Marcel and gulped, looking around. Magnus quickly hid down below the window so that he wasn’t seen and Marcel just sighed in relief. For second he thought that he was being chased back all the way to Alec’s place, he swore that he saw the panther over there at the window, but then he realised that it was probably just his paranoid mind. He was kind of jumpy by nature and it wasn’t just his rabbit self. ‘’I was chased,’’ said Marcel and Underhill’s eyes widened.

‘’Chased, who in the world chased you?’’ asked Underhill. ‘’I mean you’re the cutest, softest, the most adorable little bunny ever, who would chase you?’’ asked Underhill, his arms wrapped around Marcel’s waist, pulling him closer and Marcel felt a lot better there. Underhill’s arms were the safest place ever. ‘’Tell me who it was, I will sort it all out,’’ said Underhill. Yep, he was also very protective of his beloved soulmate and Alec just huffed. Something was telling him that-

‘’It was another familiar,’’ said Marcel. ‘’A true idiot,’’ said Marcel and gulped. ‘’Scared the shit out of me,’’ said Marcel and Underhill shook his head - who would dare to do such a horrible thing to his bunny?! Oh, Alec was sitting there and was shaking his head. There was only one familiar that roamed those woods and if it was Magnus, Alec was-

‘’Please don’t let it be my idiot,’’ said Alec under his breath.

‘’It was this panther-’’

‘’It is my idiot,’’ said Alec in the end and shook his head. Underhill and Marcel look over at his side and Alec just smiled and then glanced over to the window, where Magnus was looking into the house. His paws were pressed up against the window and as soon as Alec turned the window, so did Marcel and his jaw dropped. It followed him, the panther followed him all the way there. 

‘’It followed me!’’

‘’I-’’

‘’It’ll eat me!’’

‘’No, he won’t,’’ said Alec and took in a deep breath. Ah, since Magnus was there they could all meet each other. If Magnus was going to behave. Still, it was adorable, the way that he was spying on them and Alec just laughed and then took in a deep breath. ‘’That’s, um, Magnus,’’ said Alec and Marcel glanced at him -  _ his familiar?!  _ Then why was he chasing him like that? How rude! ‘’He’s actually a sweetheart, but he has, um, his moments, yeah,’’ said Alec and Marcel pouted. ‘’I’ll go get him,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together, quickly hurrying over outside to see what Magnus has been up to!

Magnus happily ran up to the front door, his tail happily dancing around, but he still felt bad about what he did - he was just having a little bit of fun, but he could see that he has scared the poor rabbit too much and he needed to apologise. And he was going to, he didn’t want Alec’s friend to dislike him. He happily purred when Alec stepped in front of the house, sitting and he was happily looking at him, Alec placing his arms on top of his chest and he just shook his head, but still smiled. ‘’Magnus, mind telling me why you scared the crap out of my best friend’s familiar?’’ asked Alec and Magnus flinched.

Best friend.  _ Ouch.  _ Magnus hopped over to Alec and then he drooped his ears down and tried to make it up to Alec by acting cute and Alec wasn’t even upset to begin with and he just shook his head. ‘’ _ Alexander, I was just trying to play tag _ ,’’ complained Magnus. ‘’ _ But I realise my mistake and I will make it up to him. I will apologise properly because I am a good panther, I promise _ ,’’ happily growled Magnus and Alec arched a brow. There were times that he really hoped that he knew what Magnus was saying in his panther form.

‘’Do you, um, wanna meet them?’’ asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded. Oh, he would be very happy to meet them! So far he only met Alec’s siblings and their familiars, but he still didn’t meet any of Alec’s friends like this. And this was his best friend. Shit, he didn’t make a good first impression, he was going to make it up to him. Somehow. ‘’Amazing, I can’t wait for you to meet them, Underhill and Marcel are amazing, we all go way back,’’ said Alec and Magnus happily growled, eventually turning back into his human form. He didn’t want to cause more trauma to the poor rabbit.

‘’Alexander, I’m sorry,’’ said Magnus and pouted cutely. ‘’I was just trying to play tag, I swear,’’ said Magnus and then bowed his head down. ‘’I didn’t mean anything by it, maybe I was a little bit mean,’’ he said and Alec just placed his hand on top of Magnus’ head and ruffled his hair. Magnus looked up, Alec leaning down to kiss him and he just gently booped his nose. Magnus was too cute. He was mischievous too, though. ‘’I’ll apologise,’’ said Magnus and alec nodded.

‘’Yep,’’ said Alec and then winked. ‘’Come in then,’’ said Alec, taking Magnus’ hand and he then guided Magnus inside of his house. As soon as they stepped inside, Underhill and Marcel stood up as well and Marcel hid behind his warlock, because he wasn’t sure about this whole thing. Underhill was tall, which gave him the perfect hiding spot - he was a lot shorter and he just took in a deep breath, but he didn’t dare to get too close. ‘’Theo, Marcel, finally meet my familiar - Magnus,’’ said Alec happily and then made a little pause. ‘’He’s very sorry about what happened in the woods.’’

‘’I didn’t mean to eat you, I was just playing tag,’’ said Magnus quickly and Underhill snorted and then looked around, where Marcel was still hiding and he didn’t like what he heard. Pouting, Marcel was holding onto Underhill and the warlock chuckled, shaking his head. ‘’No?’’ asked Magnus and Underhill shook his head.

‘’You’ll need a lot more than that to win Marcel over to your side,’’ said Underhill and then stepped closer to Magnus, shaking his hand. ‘’The name’s Theodore,’’ said Underhill and then took in a deep breath. ‘’It’s nice to finally meet you, Alec has told us a lot about you,’’ said Underhill and Magnus perked up. Alec did talk about him?! Oh, that was so amazing! A little flush spread across Alec’s cheeks and he just cleared his throat.

‘’I’m really sorry about before, I didn’t mean to emotionally scar your boyfriend,’’ said Magnus.

‘’I believe you,’’ said Underhill and then placed his hands on top of his sides and then turned around, but Marcel was still refusing to go say hi to Magnus. Nobody could really blame him - there was a panther running behind him before and Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’Come on, it’s Magnus, you know Alec has told him so much about him and-’’ started Underhill, but Marcel just shook his head.

‘’He was mean to me,’’ said Marcel. 

‘’He says it was just fun-’’

‘’Imagine a freaking panther running after you. Yeah, not so much fun anymore, is it?’’ grumbled Marcel and then pressed his lips together. ‘’There’s nothing that he can do that will make it up,’’ said Marcel and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Alec pressed his lips together and took in a deep breath. He had heard that kind of a speech more than once, but he couldn’t keep bottling up the anger for more than a couple of minutes and there was a way to his heart. He had a weakness and Alec stepped closer to Magnus.

‘’He’ll never forgive me,’’ said Magnus sadly. ‘’I was trying to tell him that I was just-’’

Alec leaned closer to Magnus and whispered to him an idea - how he could make this right. There was always a way and for Marcel those were cupcakes. He was weak when it came to them and Magnus glanced at Alec after he told him that. It was that easy? Alec nodded and Magnus then glanced at Marcel, who was pouting over at the corner and Magnus took in a deep breath, snapped his fingers and summoned a cupcake. And then another. And another one. 

Strawberry ones.

‘’Carrot ones are his fave,’’ whispered Underhill and just like that they were carrot cupcakes, Magnus stepping closer to Marcel and he smiled widely. The two warlocks were standing by the side as they let the familiars work it out. Marcel glanced to Magnus and his eyes widened. Oh. No. No. Those looked so good and he-

‘’So about earlier-’’

‘’Are these carrot cupcakes?’’ asked Marcel, his eyes focused on food only and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yes, so like I was saying, before I was just-’’

‘’Give me. One. Please?’’ asked Marcel as politely as he possibly could and Magnus didn’t think it would be that easy? 

‘’But I still need to apologise and-’’

‘’Oh, yes, yes, it’s okay, no worries. I heard you when you were trying to growl to me that you were just having fun. I wasn’t listening, so how about those cupcakes, huh?’’ asked Marcel and glanced at Magnus. ‘’No?’’ he asked sadly. ‘’I thought we were friends, and-’’

‘’Here ya go,’’ said Magnus. He could have all that he wanted, he was precious! 

Alec and Underhill were laughing at the side and Alec just huffed under his breath. Thank Goodness that Marcel finally let it go - they could all go get to know each other over those cupcakes. 

They did get to know each other a bit better, but as for those cupcakes...Marcel claimed all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

“So, this is your loft, huh,” commented Alec as he was walking around Magnus’ loft back in New York. That day, all of the sudden, Alec expressed the wish of wanting to see Magnus’ place in the city and the familiar was overjoyed, but at the same time quite confused because he didn’t think he’d ever see the day that Alec would be asking him to be taken to the city again. He knew how much he disliked the city, but he was still happy because the loft back in Brooklyn was quite the big part of him and he was just happily walking around his loft. It’s been a while since he has been there and it was good to be there again, turning around to Alec, who was just in awe of everything. 

Magnus’ place in the city was very much furnished the same way as his cottage, but at the same time it was so much bigger. Like it was huge and Alec couldn’t even imagine what the other needed all that place to, but at the same time, it was amazing because even if it was a very fancy place, Alec could feel a warmth to it - it was definitely homey and he felt comfortable in there. One could never actually find out that it was in the middle of the town, which he still didn’t take a closer look at. Magnus has portalled them right inside of his loft and Alec still didn’t have the time to look properly through the window. He couldn’t even imagine how much the city has changed if he was being completely honest. 

“Yes,” said Magnus, beaming at the warlock and he rubbed his palms together. “Do you, um, like it? I know it’s a lot, I mean it’s huge, but I think it’s not too shabby, huh,” said Magnus and turned around. Alec chuckled and then he nodded - yes, it wasn’t shabby at all, humming. It was like a palace and Alec was just taking everything in. There were so many pictures hanging up on the walls, Magnus being on most of them and he could see that they were painted centuries ago. It was kind of interesting to see how Magnus looked in the past - all different kinds of clothing and Magnus looked perfect in all of them. He quickly snapped back to reality and he then glanced back at Magnus.

“This place is amazing,” said Alec and Magnus happily beamed at him. “I mean it, though it’s a bit big, no?” asked Alec and then hummed. “I mean I don’t know about you, but I would get really lonely in a place that’s so big,” he said and then realised that maybe he wasn’t the one to really talk about being lonely. He literally moved to the middle of nowhere and Magnus just smiled and then shrugged. Yes, Alec had kind of a point in there and he placed his hands on top of his sides and nodded.

“Kind of, yes,” said Magnus and then rubbed the back of his head. “I mean in the past, it felt too small, even,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “I always kind different kinds of parties going on, so you know, I needed a big space if I wanted to invite all of my friends,” said Magnus and winked. Alec nodded - that made sense. “But that got boring after a certain about of time passed, so,” he said and smiled. “I went on the search to find you and at first I didn’t really understand how you could live in the middle of nowhere, I missed the rush of the city, but now,” said Magnus, walking closer to his balcony and he shook his head. It was good to be back, yet he missed the tranquility of the countryside and he couldn’t wait to go back there. The loft didn’t feel like coming back home, because home was where Alexander was. “I don’t know, I think I like the simple life a lot more than city life,” confessed Magnus and Alec smiled, stepping behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist and he placed his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and he finally took a closer look at the city of New York and he jaw _ dropped.  _

Jace was right - the place had completely changed. Alec was used to high buildings, but since the last time that he was there, they weren’t…  _ literally touching the fucking sky?!  _ Alec didn’t know if he should be impressed or terrified because looking around made him feel so small and he didn’t like it. He then glanced down at the busy streets of New York and that part didn’t change all that much. People were still busy, walking and hurrying around and he huffed under his breath. It was nice to be back, but at the same time, it felt even nicer knowing that he had a calmer place that he was going to be coming back home. Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s and leaned back.

“Oh, wow,” said Alec and Magnus glanced back at him, arching a brow. 

“What’s on your mind, Alexander?” asked Magnus softly and Alec’s eyes were again on the city and he was just taking everything in. Magnus then finally realised that Alec was probably adjusting to the changes that had happened in the city and he just allowed him to take some time to take a proper look at everything.  _ The city was always changing so fast, even for him who was living there, so he couldn't’ even imagine what big of a shock it must had been for Alec.  _ That was why he just stood there and allowed Alec to slowly take everything in. Alec was really impressed. 

“The city has changed so much,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. “And then in some ways it’s still the same,” he said, glancing down at all of the people hurrying around to get to places, not even stopping and taking the time to greet each other and Alec huffed. Yep, he completely made an amazing decision when he decided to move and he just pressed a little kiss upon Magnus’ cheek and the familiar happily giggled and then just closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and he then just enjoyed the presence of Alec being pressed up against him like that. Made him feel safe and sound like that in his arms. “Do you miss it?” asked Alec suddenly.

“Miss what?”

“I know you told your friends the last time that you like living far away from the city, but do you still miss it?” asked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I mean I don’t want to be the reason to be holding you away from the city. You’ve always lived there and you kind of moved there for me,” said Alec, thinking a little bit and then he hummed again. “I don’t know, I don’t feel right knowing that you left something-”

“Okay, first of all, you’re thinking way too much about this,” said Magnus and chuckled. “Second, I told you that I didn’t like it here anymore too much. It got boring, partying and all the other stuff, it just was pointless, so I’m glad that I moved. Doesn’t mean I left it all behind, there’s still days that I come here,” said Magnus and winked. “It’s just a portal away, isn’t it?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, Magnus had a point. “So, don’t you fill your pretty little head with too many worries, Alexander,” said Magnus, turning around in Alec’s arms and both of them smiled as their eyes met and Alec happily nodded. That was good to know, yes. 

“I suppose you’re right, yes,” said Alec and then happily smiled, pressing his forehead up against Magnus’ and both of them chuckled and then Alec leaned in, kissing Magnus softly, the other quickly returning him the kiss and they both just giggled after pulling away, Alec’s hands cupping Magnus’ face as he pressed another kiss upon his lips. Magnus was the one that completely pulled away - even though he wouldn’t be so opposed to showing Alexander his bedroom. But maybe later? Oh, yes, very much so. But first, he wanted to show off his bar to Alexander and he just took his hand and guided him over to the side, mixing them both some cocktails that Alec loved as per usual!

Alec on the other hand wondered - how would Magnus feel if he would bring up going to his old apartment? They were already in New York, so why not… right?

* * *

Since the two of them were visiting New York, Alec expressed the wish to go see his old place and Magnus was more than supportive about that. After Alec moved, he did leave his old place behind, glamoured it well so that it remained hidden. At least he hoped that he did and he just wanted to see it again. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, but since they were already there, he kind of wanted to go back and see his old place. He did live there quite a long time and maybe he kind of missed it. But then again, it wasn’t home anymore, still… Also there were a few things that he wanted to get from there and Magnus was very curious to see what kind of a place Alec used to live at and he was quite surprised to see that it was one of the older buildings, which made sense since Alec left the city a long time ago.

Alec’s place at the countryside was quite simplistic when it came to furniture and so it was when it came to his old place. Alec never quite liked fancy furniture, but he liked Magnus’ taste in it. It was fancy, but also elegant and simple. Maybe he was also a bit too biased, but then again, he didn’t even bother hiding it. That being said, Alec was both excited and kind of nervous to be back. But he really wanted to show Magnus the part of him that he still didn’t know - he wanted Magnus to know him better, so that was why he was there. Also maybe going back was going to help him, in a way. The place was so full of memories.

“Feels weird being back here,” said Alec, chuckling a little bit and Magnus gave him a little smile, holding his hand. “But, um, yes, let’s do this. I really want to show you this part of me,” he said and Magnus’ heart fastened a little bit and he nodded - he was very eager to see. “Okay, yes, let’s do this,” said Alec and Magnus felt gripping onto his hand getting a little bit firm and he glanced at his warlock.

“You okay?”

“Yep, just like I said, feels weird to be back,” said Alec, waving it off and he then took in a deep breath and stepped inside of the building. Nobody has really renovated it, both of them slowly making their way up the stairs and stopped in front of a very old looking door.  _ That was it?  _ Alec’s heart jumped a little bit and he nodded. Yes, that was it. Alec opened up the door with his magic and Magnus was at first a little bit confused because there was nothing inside, there was just a small and old room filled with… old and broken furniture. But Alec then snapped his fingers, his magic flying from underneath his fingers and the glamour fell down, thus revealing Alec’s apartment and Alec took in a deep breath, closing the door behind them as they finally stepped inside. 

It was so trippy to be back, Alec looking around the place and he huffed under his breath. It’s been decades and decades, looking over at Magnus, who was just Alec before, taking everything. The place was really Alec - in the sense of it being minimalist, but it was also filled with books. So, so many books and Magnus huffed under his breath because now he finally understood just how much Alec loved books. Sure, he had plenty at his cottage up at the countryside, but there was a lot more of those and he just smiled. It was also quite empty, but that didn’t really didn’t surprise Magnus because Alec indeed brought most of the stuff with him. 

Alec had many mixed feelings about being back there, but he didn’t regret coming here and he just nodded. “Oh, wow, it feels like none time passed at all,” said Alec, chewing on his lip and he then slowly walked around his place, snapping his fingers again and he lit the place up, also making sure ot light up the fireplace at the side and the place felt a lot less empty. “So, so weird,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at him.

“It’s amazing,” said Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side.

“What? This old place? Yeah sure,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, but Magnus meant it.

“I mean it, this is where you worked as the High Warlock, right?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded slowly. “That’s so cool, where did you do your high warlock-y stuff?” asked Magnus and Alec snorted.  _ Magnus was so, so adorable.  _ “Oh, did I ask too much? Crap, I’m sorry, I know you don’t like to-”

“Nope, you didn’t say too much at all,” said Alec and chuckled softly. “Come with me, I’ll show you my old office,” said Alec and Magnus happily hopped after him. “It’s not much, but well,” said Alec and then took the turn to the left and opened the door, taking in a deep breath and then he placed his hands on top of his sides and the rubbed the back of his neck. His old office was…  _ Alec hated it.  _ “Not so impressive, is it?” asked Alec and Magnus looked around, shaking his head.

“It’s so cool,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little smile. Magnus hopped over to the dusty desk, cleaning it up with his magic, cleaning the chair as well and then he sat behind the desk and placed his hands on top of the wooden surface of desk and he then took in a deep breath. Ah, so this was where Alec used to work, it was very formal indeed. ‘’So you were sitting here and was all like:  _ so, I mister Lightwood, will see you now. _ ?’’ asked Magnus and Alec started laughing. ‘’Huh?’’

‘’I wasn’t… like that,’’ said Alec and Magnus hummed. Ah, he wished he could have seen Alexander in practice. He hated people who sucked all of the fun out of the job that Alec used to do. ‘’I was more… laid back, perhaps,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Alec then stepped closer to Magnus, placing his hand on top of the desk and then he took in a deep breath. So, so many memories. 

‘’But did you like being the High warlock?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah, at first I did, but then times got too demanding, well, people did,’’ said Alec and huffed under his breath. ‘’It wasn’t fun anymore, so I quit,’’ said Alec and then looked around the place. ‘’Man, this brings so many memories back,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up. Good or bad ones? ‘’Mainly good ones though,’’ said Alec, winking and Alec narrowed his eyes - was Alec reading his mind? Somehow. 

‘’Care to tell me more?’’ asked Magnus curiously and Alec nodded.

‘’So, there was this once that I pranked Jace…’’ started Alec and Magnus was all ears - Alec pranking Jace? Yes, please! Magnus was laughing as he listened to Alec, biting onto his lip and he was more than happy when Alec decided to share more things with him as he showed him around his place a bit more. Magnus learned a lot new things about Alec that day and Alec did learn one thing - it was good to be back. It was going to help him with letting go off certain things. Of the past that he was so bitter about it.

And while it was good to be back, it didn’t feel like being home, so he was more than happy when the two of them decided to return back to their little bubble, their own little world, but he was going to be coming back to the city. Step by step back and maybe he and Jace could have again soon one of theirs…  _ guys’ evening out.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little author's note at the end of the chapter, well kind of a question. I love writing this fic a lot, it's kind of a guilty pleasure of mine - fluff filled chapters are always a joy to write, but I'm beginning to fear that maybe I'm kind of running out of ideas? I don't know if it has shown so far ^^;. I also had a plan of ending it like two chapters ago, but somehow it doesn't feel right to end it yet? Perhaps it's just me having a hard time letting go xD. So, I have a question... is there any particular scenes you'd wanna see happen between our boys? <3 Or was my hunch perhaps right and should slowly start wrapping things up? Just need a few opinions, sorry ^^;  
> And also I wanna thank everyone for all of the kudos and comments and support, it's so wonderful. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me ^^ <3 You guys are seriously the best <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanna thank all of you who all wrote such amazing ideas in the comments of the previous chapter. I think it gave me a better sense of direction in which I wanna take the fic and I hope I'll be able to follow it through xD  
> First on the list is the boys running into Lorenzo Rey. Cue: protective Alec ^^

Alec has been invited to the annual warlock party, but unlike all of the years before he decided to attend. Usually Jace and Izzy would have to beg him to come and even after that, Alec pretty much always turned them down, but not that time. That time he decided that he was attending because he just… maybe wanted to show off how happy he was to everyone? Or maybe because he was slowly turning a new leaf in his life with Magnus by his side? He didn’t plan on leaving his little countryside house, but he was beginning to attend the city more and more lately. This year the warlock party was being held in Paris and he was very excited to visit the so-called  _ city of love.  _ It was kind of silly, but also, he was looking forward to it. 

Magnus has heard all about these warlock parties from his friend Ragnor and he did end up attending one a long time ago, but he ended up having a bad time because of one particular individual -  _ Lorenzo freaking Rey -  _ and after  _ that _ evening he never wanted to set his foot inside. All of the familiars at the party that he had seen at the time were with their warlocks and he just felt like he stood out too much. And thanks to Lorenzo, who made it pretty clear to him that he wasn’t welcome there, he never wanted to visit the party again. That was until Alec brought it up and managed to persuade him into going. Magnus didn’t really mention to him that he hated those parties, but because Alec was so clearly excited about it, he didn’t want to ruin it for him.

Alec didn’t get excited about parties, so seeing him actually look forward was kind of amazing. Magnus didn’t want to ruin it for his warlock, so he just played along that he was also looking forward to it. Then again, it wasn’t like he wasn’t looking forward to spending some time with Alec, because he was. Alec honestly didn’t think of it too much, he knew that Magnus liked attending parties, so he thought that Magnus was thrilled about it and he was just super excited. It was just going to be amazing and he didn’t even care that the idiot Lorenzo Rey was probably going to be there as well. He didn’t care about any of it, he just wanted to spend a lovely evening with Magnus and all of their friends. Izzy and Jace were also going to be there with their familiars, as were going to be Ragnor and Catarina. It was just going to be spectacular!

‘’Here we are,’’ said Alec happily and then glanced over at Magnus, who nodded. They’ve just portalled into the  _ villa _ where the party was taking place at and it was a huge one. Of course it was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside - it was amazing how much the magic could bend the laws of physics and Alec was just too excited about it. He quickly held Magnus’ hand, who glanced at him and gave him a little smile that Alec could have sworn looked a little bit nervous? That was something that he didn’t really expect and he was just kind of surprised because it didn’t seem that Magnus was happy to be there? But then again, Alec could be just overthinking and he just shook his head, because Magnus  _ was _ smiling. 

‘’Yeah, there’s a lot of people here,’’ said Magnus and then his eyes were scanning the place, trying to locate the idiot in there, but so far he couldn’t see Rey and that was all that mattered. The classical music was playing in the background, groups of warlocks were mingling with each other, their familiars by their side and Magnus smiled softly. It was a lot different than the last time that he visited, it seemed that maybe the lines between warlocks and familiars were slowly getting blurred? Biting into his lip, he took in a deep breath and decided that he was going to stop worrying because he was just being paranoid at the time. He glanced towards the bar and he hummed - there was a lot of booze there, just in case if he was going to need it. Alec glanced at his panther again, trying to check if Magnus was okay and he seemed to be in high spirits at the time and he tugged onto his hand, Magnus turning his head to him.

‘’I’m really glad that you agreed to come with me,’’ said Alec and Magnus gave him a little sheepish smile and he nodded softly. ‘’I don’t really… I mean it’s been almost a century since I’ve been on a party like this, so it’s really refreshing,’’ he said and Magnus gave him a little nod and he stepped closer to him. He was also happy that he decided to come here because the smile on Alec’s lips was just priceless. One couldn’t put a price on that and it was just worth everything. Happily, Magnus turned to him and then leaned up and placed his lips on top of Alec’s, who happily hummed into their kiss and he pulled back softly.

‘’I’m also happy to be here,’’ said Magnus and linked their fingers together. ‘’Let’s go find our friends?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, guiding Magnus to the back and they were soon able to find Underhill and Marcel, who were chatting up with Jace and Clary, Alec happily waving to them and Jace’s eyes widened when he saw that Alec really did show up and that he wasn’t just saying for the sake of it. Jace quickly dropped  _ everything _ that he was doing and he literally ran up to his brother, hugged him and took in a deep breath because it was so good to see him there!

‘’Alec, you actually came!’’ said Jace happily and Alec snorted, hugging his brother back and he just nodded.

‘’Yeah, you know, I’m trying something new,’’ said Alec and then pulled back. Alec then stepped closer to Magnus again and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’I also wanted to rub it into everyone’s face how happy we are,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing, but then waved over to Jace and the others as well, his smile widening and he was really happy to be there, Rey and past bad experiences not even crossing his mind and he happily walked over to the others.

‘’It is you, my man, Alec’s here in the flesh,’’ said Underhill and Alec rolled his eyes.

‘’Yeah, no duh,’’ said Alec and looked around. ‘’I must say that it’s good to be finally here again,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his hands together, glancing over at Marcel, who was already busy piling every kind of sweet that was being offered there at the party on his plate and he just started laughing. ‘’Some things never change, huh, Marcel,’’ said Alec and the familiar turned to him and just shrugged.

‘’It’s free food, Alec,  _ free food _ ,’’ said Marcel and his eyes lit up. Underhill was laughing there next to him and Clary just bit her lip and finally spoke up.

‘’I’m also, um, happy that you decided to join us here,’’ said Clary and Alec nodded, stepped over to her and gave her a hug. Now that was truly  _ shocking -  _ Alec had to be in a very good mood to be getting along with Clary of all people. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends, but it was just… a long story. 

‘’Oh, he’s in a very good mood,’’ commented Jace and Magnus arched a brow - why was that sos obvious? He didn’t really get it.

‘’I’m not following,’’ said Magnus and Marcel snorted.

‘’Oh, Alec doesn’t like Clary very much,’’ said Marcel.

‘’He doesn’t, why?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just waved it off.

‘’It’s all in the past, isn’t it, Fray?’’ asked Alec and Clary just snorted, but eventually nodded as Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulder. ‘’Still a pity you aren’t a duck in your familiar form. Can you imagine?’’ asked Alec and everyone started laughing, including Jace of course. It was an old joke, but… it kind of never got old and he just shook his head. Usually he’d say something snarky back, but now he was just too happy to have Alec around that he actually didn’t care and he just bit his lip.

‘’I know, right?’’ asked Clary and pouted. ‘’I could easily scare him,’’ said Clary and winked. Alec did like the sound of that and the six of them continued joking around, until they saw someone else joining them in and Alec’s eyes lit up when he saw Simon and Izzy, who weren’t alone - there were also Ragnor and Catarina, who were both very surprised to see Magnus there! They didn’t think that Magnus would come to the party again after  _ that _ , but then again, things have changed a lot since then and they just looked at each other - it was good to see Magnus be back!

* * *

‘’I can’t believe you actually showed up, Magnus,’’ said Catarina and Magnus just waved it off. ‘’I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s good to finally see you back, but after you know what he said to you in front of all of the people, I just,’’ she said and then puffed her cheeks. It was really horrible of Lorenzo to call Magnus out like that in front of everyone and for what? Absolutely nothing. He was an idiot, that was all that there was to it and Lorenzo was just  _ bitter.  _

Times were different back then, people didn’t stand up for the familiars like they did now, though Catarina never got it why. She made sure that she clawed Lorenzo good in her familiar form after that - it was pity that Magnus didn’t stand around long enough to witness it all happen because it was quite the blow into his self-esteem as well! Magnus didn’t want for it to be turned into a big deal mainly because he didn’t tell Alec about it and he just tried to laugh it off. Alec was over by the side, getting them all some drinks and he just wanted to distract Catarina away from that as soon as it was possible.

‘’It’s all the past, Cat, I’m just happy to be here,’’ said Magnus and leaned back against the wall. ‘’Let’s not talk about that, okay?’’ asked Magnus and glanced over at Alec, who was coming back and Ragnor glanced at Alec as well, then back at Magnus and he rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus were there just for the sake of Alec, wasn’t he? That was… kind of to be expected. 

‘’You’re here just because of him, aren’t you?’’ asked Ragnor and Magnus glanced down.

‘’I mean-’’

‘’Did you even tell him what that dick did to you?" asked Ragnor and Magnus just shook his head. Biting his lip, Magnus just looked down because he had a feeling that his friends would turn this into something bigger than it should be. Magnus really didn't want to talk about it and even if he was unsure about something to the party in the first place, he was actually very glad that he stepped out of his comfort zone and did it. Not only for Alec, but himself as well and he just shrugged. But he really didn't want for Alec to find out about that because he-

"No, Ragnor and Cat, but I swear it's totally fine," said Magnus and clasped his hands together. "I swear," he said and shrugged. "Please don't mention it to Alexander because I know that he's gonna think that I'm forcing myself to be here. At first I didn't think I'd be having a good time, but," he said. "It's actually lots of fun and I don't even give a shit about that idiot anymore," said Magnus and shrugged. "All's good, I swear," said Magnus and his friends looked at each other. "Please?" he asked because Alec was already there and Catarina sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, very well," said Catarina in the end.

"Fine," grumbled Ragnor as well. "Though I would love Alec finding out and going over to Rey and hit him around the smacker once or twice, but sure. Let's have it your way," said Ragnor and pouted. 

Magnus chuckled and shook his head - his friends loved revenge a bit too much, but he was no exception to that. He would love to go over to Rey and parade to him just how happy he was with Alexander, but he decided to be the bigger person - if he was going to run into him at the party, he was just going to walk away. Alec was soon back and he was quite curious to why Magnus was laughing so much - he was so adorable when he was smiling or giggling.

"Ah, my angel, you're back," purred Magnus and Alec nodded. "And thank you," said Magnus as he was handed the drink and he kissed Alec's cheek.

Alec grinned. "So happy you're having fun," said Alec and hummed.  _ Magnus mentioned that this was the first warlock party that he was attending!  _ "Still can't believe you've never been to one of these," he commented because he knew how much Magnus loved partying. Magnus and Catarina glanced at Magnus -  _ ah, so he told that to Alec? _

"Yeah," said Magnus, ignoring the looks of his friends. "Just didn't feel right coming without my soulmate," said Magnus and Alec grinned.

"It's a good thing that you've finally met me then, huh?" commented Alec and Magnus just smiled.

_ Of course! _

* * *

Magnus was having fun until he was approached by Lorenzo Rey. Somehow Magnus was made to believe that the idiot wasn't there, but he was - he was just somehow hiding until he got Magnus all alone. Alec was by the side chatting with their friends and he was so immersed into the conversation that he didn't notice the idiot slowly coming closer to Magnus and the familiar just rolled his eyes because he should have known that Rey was going to somehow ruin the fun. Also, Magnus wasn't going to allow him to ruin such a fun date with Alexander. No way!

"Look, look, what we have here," said Lorenzo and Magnus just crossed his arms on top of his chest. "I can't believe you dare to show your face in here. I thought I taught you the lesson, you're not wanted in here," he said and looked around. "Even if it's not bad enough already - look at this place, so many familiars, makes my skin crawl," said Lorenzo.

"Rey. Just leave me alone. I'm here with my friends and just go away," said Magnus. "I'm not in the mood," he said and then bit his lip. Lorenzo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It seems like I'll have to teach you the lesson again," grumbled Lorenzo. Ugh. Magnus was so over everything. Also, just who the hell did he think that he was?!  _ Teaching him a lesson.  _ Oh, Magnus has really changed since then, his skin was a lot thicker. ‘’You should learn to show respect to your superiors,’’ said Lorenzo and Magnus arched a brow.

‘’Okay, and where are they?’’ asked Magnus on purpose and was having quite a lot of fun watching Lorenzo trying to figure out what had just happened. ‘’Oh, you meant yourself? Pssh, Rey, you’re not superior to me in anything,’’ said Magnus and then scoffed. ‘’I mean really, you must really have the-’’

‘’I am the High warlock of New York,’’ said Lorenzo and Magnus just nodded. Okay, and now what?

‘’I’m not quite sure what you want me to do with that information, Lorenzo,’’ said Magnus. ‘’You’re not the first high warlock that I’ve met and honestly I’m quite disappointed that they gave the position to you,’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’Probably was the desperation and I have a feeling that it’s quite hard to fill the shoes of the previous high warlock, huh?’’ he asked and he could tell that Lorenzo didn’t expect this to go this way. 

‘’You have no idea what you’re talking about, previous high warlock was-’’

‘’Amazing, charming, cute,’’ he said. ‘’Also happens to be my soulmate,’’ chirped Magnus happily and Lorenzo’s jaw dropped.  _ Yeah, that wasn’t possible, there was no way that Bane was Lightwood’s familiar.  _ ‘’And he’s coming over,’’ he said because he could see that Alec finally caught what was happening - Alec saw Rey close to Magnus and his eyes darkened with anger, quickly marching towards them.

‘’Magnus, is this idiot bothering you?’’ asked Alec and quickly wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and glared at Rey. ‘’Rey, why are you bothering my familiar?’’ he asked. It wasn’t like Alec to call Magnus  _ familiar, _ but at the moment he was being in his protective mode and he quickly took in a deep breath. ‘’Get the hell away, keep on walking. Shoo, shoo,’’ he said and Rey’s jaw dropped again.

‘’So it’s true,’’ whispered Lorenzo.

‘’Yep,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Alexander and I are soulmates,’’ he said and then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’So, what happened to all of that  _ respect your superiors, Bane _ crap?’’ asked Magnus and Alec look at Magnus.

‘’He told you that? Respect him?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. And while Magnus was at it, he should also mention to him what he had done to him decades and decades ago. It was probably for the best. Yep.

‘’Also he was going to teach me a lesson, you see,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Truth be told, this isn’t the first warlock party I’m attending. I’ve attended it once and it was horrible because of him,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. ‘’You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you, Rey? That you’re above us familiars?’’ asked Magnus and shook his head. 

‘’Rey, what the hell did you do?’’ grumbled Alec.

‘’Nothing.’’

‘’Nothing?’’ asked Magnus and scoffed. ‘’Really, it was  _ nothing _ , huh?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’He was pushing me throughout the entire evening, he pissed me off so much that he made me lose control. The familiar side got the best of me and I just snapped, therefore he managed to prove that we cannot be trusted and he just humiliated me in front of everyone, I felt terrible. Luckily since then my skin has gotten thicker and-’’ said Magnus, but didn’t get to finish his sentence because there was a flash of magic that flew by him and Lorenzo was catapulted up against the wall in a heartbeat, Alec’s magic holding him there.

‘’It’s okay, Magnus, I’ll take care of the idiot,’’ grumbled Alec. ‘’I’ll-’’

‘’No, Alexander, no, stop, it’s really not worth-’’

In the meantime as Magnus was trying to make Alec calm down the others managed to see what was happening and Ragnor was very happy. He gulped down the wine that he had in his hands, cracking his knuckles and then he headed over to Alec -  _ revenge was going to be sweet.  _ ‘’Go, Lightwood, I’ll help you,’’ said Ragnor, getting into the position and Magnus just started massaging his temples.

‘’Both of you, stop,’’ said Magnus and Alec quickly released Lorenzo even if he didn’t want to.  _ Attacking the high warlock was never wise.  _ ‘’Alexander, it’s okay, it’s-’’

‘’So no revenge?’’ asked Ragnor sadly.

‘’No.’’

‘’But-’’

‘’Ragnor’s right, we need to kick his ass,’’ said Alec.

‘’Not worth it, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. ‘’Because at the end of the day, he’s the loser. His life is lonely and sad, he’ll never find someone that loves him like this,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed. Yes, that was correct, but still he just wanted to burn him a little. ‘’Truly, Alec, I’m okay.’’

‘’Okay, fine,’’ said Alec, his eyes still on Lorenzo, who was slowly backing away. ‘’You’re okay? You should’ve told me about-’’

‘’All’s fine, angel, all is just amazing,’’ said Magnus and winked. ‘’Seeing you in your protective mode is quite hot, though,’’ said Magnus, flirting again and Alec glanced down. ‘’I mean, wow, I love it.’’

Alec didn’t say anything and he just hugged Magnus, glad that everything was okay. He could see Rey looking at them and he just flipped him off - that was somehow more satisfying than all of the burning with his magic could possibly do. The look on his face was, well… priceless indeed. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that it took me such a long time to write this chapter 😅 but we're finally here thank you for your patience 🙏  
> Meet Magnus' parents 💚

“Gosh, I really hope your parents will like me," said Alec, feeling stressed. The two of them were standing in front of the Bane mansion and Alec was really in awe - the whole thing was huge. Alec was really nervous about the whole thing because Magnus’ parents have invited them over and Alec was really nervous about it because he wanted to make a good impression. Magnus, on the other hand, was beyond excited for Alec to finally meet his parents and he just smiled, taking Alec’s hand into his own and he just gave him a little smile and a wink. He knew that his father was going to be very extra about the whole meeting because that was how he usually was and he just wished that his old man would take it easy for a change. But it was much easier said than done because his father didn’t have an off switch. 

Magnus was very used to it by then, but he wasn’t so sure if Alec was going to be ready for something like that and he just bit his lip and gave him a little smile. Alec pressed his lips together and then glanced down at himself. “You sure that I look good enough? If I knew that your parents live in a freaking mansion, I would have picked something else to wear,” said Alec and then snapped his fingers, trying to think of some fancier clothes to wear. It wasn’t that much of a work to change his appearance, but he was also shit when it came to clothes and he didn’t know what to do - he didn’t have any inspiration and he didn’t want to step inside of such a building dressed like that. It was disgrace and he knew it, biting into his lip and he just shook his head. In the end, Magnus quickly stepped in front of him and placed his hands on top of Alec’s lowering them and Alec arched his brow because he didn’t quite get it what Magnus was doing, huffing under his breath. 

“Alexander don’t stress so much, you look lovely,” said Magnus and stepped in front of his boyfriend, who was still stressing about how he looked and he just reached up with his hand and gently skimmed some of the hair that was falling over his pretty eyes away and he then smiled. “There, perfect, gotta make sure that your eyes aren’t covered,” he said and winked. Alec flushed a little bit and then glanced towards the mansion. Just the sheer through of stepping inside scared him and he just took in a deep breath and then pressed his lips together. “You’re worrying too much, darling, you will be amazing and my parents will love you. Now, let’s step inside finally, we can’t leave my father waiting for too long, he gets whiny,” he said and Alec’s mouth dropped.

_ He was stalling, they were going to be late because of him! There went his chance to make a good impression on Magnus’ parents.  _ Alec huffed under his breath and finally decided to stop worrying about it for now and he just decided to trust Magnus - if he said that his parents were going to love him, then it had to be true. Still, he clenched onto Magnus’ hand as they stepped to the door and Magnus just unlocked the door with his magic and he was trying his best not to give into his worries. It was just because the place, it scared him because it was so huge and he was pretty sure that as soon as they would be inside that he wouldn’t be so nervous anymore… right?

Wrong.

As soon as they stepped inside of the mansion, Alec’s mouth hung open because the place was even more stunning on the inside than it was on the outside. Honestly, he felt like he was going inside of a gallery or a museum, not someone’s home because there were so many things put on display in there and that was just the entrance - it made him wonder how the rest of the home looked like and he just glanced towards Magnus, who was pretty content with himself. It’s been a while since he was back home and it was good to be back after such a long time, he was pretty sure that his mom and dad missed him as well and he knew for a fact that his father was going to make their reunion ten times more dramatic than it should have been and he just looked around because it was far too quiet around there - where were his folks?! Magnus pouted and then placed his arms on top of his chest, feeling kind of-

“Mom, dad, we’re here,” hollered Magnus and Alec flinched because Magnus’ voice was echoing around and he quickly straightened himself, expecting them to come out pretty much as soon as Magnus announced their arrival. Magnus was looking around and he noticed that there were a lot of things that were different about his home - his father got the urge to re-decorate? Oh, he understood that far too well, but it was just… too dark for his liking. But maybe that was just a way that his father was trying to freak Alec out? Probably because that wouldn’t be the first time that his father was trying to put on such a stunt and he just shook his head and huffed under his breath. His father truly was a piece of work and he admired his mother for putting up with his whiny and dramatic self for so many centuries. 

“They’re not here?” asked Alec quietly and Magnus shook his head - oh, they were here, he knew that they were there and it didn’t take them too long for them to be finally accompanied by Magnus’ parents and as soon as the door on the left opened, Alec took in a deep breath and didn’t allow himself to breathe because he was far too nervous, Magnus glancing at him and he just chuckled. 

“Alexander, it’s okay, just relax,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.  _ Relax, all was going to be okay, it was just… all was going to be okay, trust Magnus, yes, trust your lovely familiar, he would never lie to you.  _ Alec was chanting that under his breath and was trying his best not to freak out, but then he glanced over the two of them and he just- Magnus’ father was tall, slim and dressed in dark. He had longer black hair and he was holding a cain in his hand for some reason. It wasn’t just any cane, no, it was very extra looking and Alec felt that his heart started beating much faster. Oh, his eyes were looking at him, observing him and Alec just quickly glanced down and nervously laughed, waving over to them, but he didn’t dare to look at the two of them. Magnus’ mother was shorter, her long hair was pinned up and she was wearing a long red dress. They looked really retro, but Alec didn’t wanna say anything about it. “Mom, dad, hi,” said Magnus and then happily walked over to the two of them, letting go of Alec’s hand for the time being and Alec was internally screaming, but he was keeping a calm face on the outside, he didn't want to show that he was too nervous because then maybe the two of them would think that something was wrong. 

“My boy, you’re finally here,” said Magnus’ father and quickly walked over to his son, hugging him and Alec just smiled when he was watching the family reunion and Asmodeus happily smiled and gave him son a big, big hug. Magnus smiled and hugged his father back. “It’s so good that you’re finally home, my boy, it’s been too, too long,” he said and then pulled back, placing his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders and then he started studying his face. “Let me see you,” he said and then frowned. “You look well, my son, though it does look like you’ve lost some of the weight, what happened?” he asked in his very worried paternal voice and Magnus just started laughing.

“Papa, I’m fine, I really am… happier than ever if I can say so,” said Magnus and then glanced back, pointing to Alec and Asmodeus looked at the warlock, who quickly straightened himself up and cleared his throat.  _ Right, okay, he needed to say something, first impression mattered a lot.  _ Alec was trying to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth and he just nervously laughed again. “This is Alexander,” said Magnus, stepping back to his boyfriend because he could tell that the warlock was far too nervous to approach the his dad and Magnus glanced at Alec. “It’s okay, relax,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded, finally remembering how his legs worked and he stepped closer to the man.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you, sir,” said Alec, offering his sweaty palm to the man and he gulped. Oh, he didn’t like the look in his eyes, his eyes flashed into a golden colour and he flinched.  _ What did that mean? Did that mean that the man didn’t like him?!  _ Oh, Alec didn’t like it and he glanced down at his hand. Maybe he should have addressed him in another manner. “Mister Bane, sir,” he quickly corrected himself and he was trying his best not to run away, but it was scary. Oh, he was a scary familiar and he glanced at Magnus, who was just shaking his head.

_ As he predicted, his father was being a drama king as per usual.  _ “Papa, stop this,” whined Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. “Meet my soulmate, come on,” he said and in the end Asmodeus finally shook Alec’s hand and then he took in a deep breath. The boy looked scared of him, that made him wonder - did he have something to hide?

“Alexander Gideon, we finally meet,” said Asmodeus and Alec laughed nervously.

“It’s, um, actually just Alec and-” he started, but then he looked into the man’s eyes and decided that he was going to allow him to call him whatever he wanted. “You can call me whatever you want,” he quickly added and Asmodeus grinned. Just as he predicted, the boy was scared of him. Good, he still got it! “It’s such an honour to finally meet you, you have such a lovely home, I am in awe,” blabbered Alec because he was nervous as hell and Magnus glanced at his mom, who just rolled her eyes and then mouthed something that he couldn’t really make out what it was, but it looked like  _ I’m sorry.  _

“Speaking of the home, Papa, why does it look like the Addams family lives in here?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus glanced at him.

“It’s a reflection of my soul, son,” said Asmodeus. “Dark, really dark,” he said and glanced at Alec, who just cleared his throat and he then glanced at Magnus. His gaze said  _ help _ and in the end Magnus just started laughing because it truly was like he predicted, it was just his father being… well, his father. Huffing under his breath, Magnus wanted to say something, but then Asmodeus started talking again. “I can be very cruel, you know, and-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” said the woman at the back because she finally had it enough and was laughing, shaking her head. She was trying to play along, but her husband was getting really ridiculous and in the end she just snapped her fingers and lifted up the glamour that Asmodeus put on the mansion before because he was trying to frighten the poor boy. She couldn’t stand back and watch it anymore because the boy was going to be traumatised and Alec’s eyes widened because suddenly the room changed in its appearance completely. It was still very fancy, but it looked a lot lighter and it didn’t have that scary feeling attached to it.

Asmodeus’ eyes widened and he quickly glanced back at his wife. “No, why would you do that? My plan was going so amazing,” he whined and Alec’s jaw dropped because the once scary man suddenly turned into a whiny one and Magnus was laughing because he knew his parents all too well to know what was going on. 

“What plan?” she asked, laughing and she then stepped closer to Alec. Magnus smiled because unlike his father, his mom was a lot chiller. "Do excuse Asmodeus, he has a flair for dramatics," she said and Alec chuckled - just like Magnus, huh? "I'm Cintia, it's so good to finally meet you, Alec. Magnus was very excited in the fire message that he sent us," said the warlock and Magnus flushed a little bit. 

"It's an honour," said Alec as he shook Cintia's hand. Wanting to lighten the mood, Alec spoke up again. "Now I know where Magnus gets his good looks from," said Alec, talking obviously about the woman, but Asmodeus just…

"Of course, he looks just like me and-"

"Papa, he's talking about mom," said Magnus and burst out laughing when he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Oh," deadpanned Asmodeus and turned around. "Let's get going then, the food's getting cold," he just said and walked past them. Magnus rolled his eyes, but Alec panicked. Again.

"I didn't mean to offend him, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't worry, he's not offended. He's just dramatic," said Cintia and then clasped her hands together. "Welcome to our home," she said and Alec nodded. "Shall we go to the dining room then?" asked Cintia and Magnus quickly nodded, smiling as he took Alec's hand.

* * *

“It’s amazing that you two finally managed to find each other,” said Cintia happily, glowing with happiness as she watched her son interact with the other warlock. She could truly see just how happier he was and as a mother that was really all she wished for her son. That he was happy with someone that loved him. Magnus smiled and nodded, Alec’s cheeks reddening a little bit and he just ducked his head down because he didn’t like being in the center of attention, though he knew that it was kind of to be expected and he just cleared his throat. 

“Actually, um, Magnus found me, yes, I-”

“Reminds me of young me,” said Asmodeus, interrupting Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.  _ There they went again.  _ “Remember how I chased after you?” asked Asmodeus and Cintia just laughed. 

“Yeah you were literally chasing me in that scary panther form of yours,” she said and Asmodeus scoffed. “But, yes, you did chase me… for like what felt like hours when you could have easily transform into your human form and tell me normally that you were my familiar,” she said and Alec was also holding back his laughter because that was kind of hilarious but also… he could relate.

“I can relate, I thought Magnus was going to eat me too, I didn’t know-” he started, but then the stern look in Asmodeus’ eyes stopped him and he just glanced down. “I thought he was the most adorable panther I’ve ever seen like in the next couple of minutes and all I wanted to do was to cuddle him because he’s adorable and amazing,” he quickly blurted out, all in one breath and Asmodeus finally cracked up and started laughing as well. Yep, he tortured the poor boy enough, he decided to let it go. For now. 

“Quite correct,” said Asmodeus. “Yep, you were right about him, Magnus, he’s an adorable dork,” said Asmodeus and Magnus snorted, glad to see that his father finally decided to drop the act. Alec could finally relax a little bit more and he reached under the table and held Alec’s hand again. “Oh you should have seen Magnus as a child in his panther form,” he said and placed a hand over his heart. “Till this day I haven’t seen a more adorable being than-”

“Papa, no.”

“Oh, come on, Magnus, let me leave a little bit,” said Asmodeus and Alec perked up. Oh, Magnus as a cub panther? That was a thing? He blinked a few times and his heart then melted because he had a feeling that Asmodeus was right; that had to be the most adorable thing ever and he wished that he could have witnessed how adorable Magnus was when he was younger.

“Magnus, I wanna know more,” said Alec. “That was centuries ago, though, huh? There's no pictures probably or-"

"Don't worry, I got you covered," said Cintia quickly and winked. Magnus groaned and started sliding down his chair as his mom snapped her fingers and summoned a painting. They had plenty of paintings of Magnus and as soon as photography was available, they took a lot of photos as well. They were doting parents after all. "So, this is baby Magnus," she chirped happily and handed Alec the painting. Alec's heart melted and Magnus flushed. "And this is the first time he ever turned into his familiar form. He was only five - such a talented child he was. A familiar is able to transform by their tenth birthday, but our Magnus was just amazing," she added on and handed Alec the other painting.

"Mama!" whined Magnus.

"Shh, Magnus, your mother is speaking," said Asmodeus and Magnus just huffed under his breath.

Alec took a look at the painting and he almost cried because there was a baby panther, there was a little blue butterfly painted sitting on the top of his head and Alec sighed. "The most precious thing I've ever seen."

"I doubt there was an actual butterfly on my head-"

"I might have taken a few liberties," said Cintia and she chuckled. "Alec, do you want to check out the other ones? They're upstairs."

"Yes, please!"

"Alexander-"

"I wanna see," said Alec and Magnus pouted because he couldn't say  _ no _ to that adorable face and in the end he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Lovely," said Asmodeus and clasped his hands together. Alec was looking forward to it - he wanted to know more about Magnus!


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus and Alec were lying on the bed, Magnus having his old album in his hands and was showing Alexander some of the photos from his past. Ever since the two of them had come back from Magnus’ parent’s place, Alec wanted to know more about Magnus and that was why Magnus decided to show him some of the old photos. And because he cherished all of his old memories and caught everything on film, there were quite a lot of those and Alec was just smiling as he was looking through the photos. Magnus was always a fashionable one so he wasn’t really surprised to see Magnus in all sorts of clothing and the most fascinating part was how his hairstyles were changing throughout the past. Magnus really did keep up with all of the trends, while Alec’s way didn’t change a lot. Every now and then yes, but usually he just dressed up in what felt the most comfortable. And he never really cared much about hairstyles, but Magnus was just so interesting.

And not to mention… since when Magnus discovered makeup, he was always wearing it. Even though Alec didn’t understand why - Magnus was always lovely with or without makeup, but Magnus told him that it was a way that he expressed himself and he kind of got that. Magnus was really a fascinating person and Alec raised his brow as the next photo that Magnus showed him was him sitting among the crowd of people and Magnus just smiled fondly. “Ah, yes, this was the first party that I’ve organised here in New York,” said Magnus and Alec looked and nodded. That was so many people! Gosh, Alec could never imagine organising a party with some many people!

“Oh, wow,” said Alec and then hummed. “People, there’s-”

“Oh, I know, not much showed up, sadly,” said Magnus and pouted cutely. “I invited everyone, but not many showed up after all, so I had to kind of improvise,” said Magnus and Alec his brow.  _ That wasn’t a lot for him?  _ Just to see that picture made Alec kind of nervous, but to Magnus it wasn’t many? Oh, Magnus was really amazing, wasn’t he? Alec smiled softly and then just shook his head.

“No, I was about to say that there’s so many,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Oh, darling, you should have seen the parties that I’ve organised back in London, now that was just… hmm, so much fun,” said Magnus and Alec snorted softly. “But, yes, this is one of my favourite ones, pity you didn’t show up. You know the only reason why I organised so many parties was to find you,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “Well, I liked parties, that’s there too, but the main reason was to find you, but you never showed up,” said Magnus and pouted. “I was always so sad and-”

“No, don’t say such things, I’m so sorry. If I knew, I would come,” said Alec and Magnus softed grinned. Ah, he was just kidding? Well, kind of. “Sorry, you prepared all these fancy parties for me,” teased Alec back and Magnus just gently pinched his cheek and then flipped the page. On it, there was Magnus standing in front of a club that said  _ Pandemonium _ and Alec glanced at him. There was another fond smile on Magnus’ lips and he wandered what was so special about that club.

“I used to own this night club,” said Magnus softly and Alec glanced back at him. “Ah, so many fond memories I have here,” he said and flipped through the next few pages. The pictures were already coloured and Alec bit his lip.  _ Used to own?  _ That meant that he didn’t own it anymore. It made Alec wonder what happened to it? He just hoped that it wasn’t something back and Magnus could see it on Alec’s face - he wanted to know more about his club and he just bit his lip and then took in a deep breath. “Yeah, it really was a nice time, loved it there,” he said and Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“You don’t own it anymore?”

“Duh, I’m here now,” said Magnus and winked. Alec’s heart sank a little bit because now he just saw how much Magnus actually gave up to be there for him and Magnus quickly cupped his face and kissed him softly. Magnus looked so happy on those pictures, but then again, he also looked happy now that he was with him. Magnus did say that he didn’t miss the city, but still… there was a side of Magnus that he had never seen before and now that he was learning more about him he was starting to question it all…  _ he was really okay to be there with him, right? _

“What happened to your club?”

“Well,” said Magnus and smiled. “It was quite popular for the time being, I mean like really popular,” he said and Alec gave him a little smile. “And it was fun for the time being, but then I just needed to do something new, so I sold it over to my dear friend Raphael, he is still an owner of it to this day and from what I’ve heard, he’s still doing pretty swell,” said Magnus happily and Alec nodded.  _ Okay, he was glad to hear that, he thought that maybe Magnus quit because he headed on the quest to find him!  _

“Oh, I see,” said Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe we should visit it someday?” asked Alec because not only that he still didn’t meet this friend of Magnus’, but he also wanted to see where Magnus used to work and Magnus was surprised in a very good way and he quickly nodded.

“Amazing, I do want to introduce you to Raphi, he will be so excited,” said Magnus and happily clapped. “Hmm, what else… what else?” asked Magnus, who was then talking to himself as he came to the end of his album and he bit his lip. Oh, there were lots more, but he didn’t want to bore Alexander too much, though he had a feeling that Alec didn’t really mind it as he was listening happily and just taking everything in because he liked learning new things about Magnus. 

“You really did try out many things in your life, huh?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Yep,” said Magnus and then shrugged. “Eternity is a long time that we have, so we gotta make it as interesting as it is possible,” said Magnus. “And I just kind of want to see what’s out there that I am good at,” said Magnus happily and Alec chuckled.

“Which is probably everything that you try out, huh?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“Oh, you’re very mistaken, my love,” said Magnus and shook his head. “There’s many things that I failed and was horrible at, but I’m still happy I gave them a try,” said Magnus just beamed down at him and placed a kiss on top of his lips. Magnus chuckled and then cuddled up closer to Alec. “For example, I’m terrible at painting, I sadly didn’t get my mom’s talent for that,” said Magnus and then started laughing. 

“Oh, yeah?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yep,” said Magnus and then giggled. “But I did discover pretty early on that I liked teaching,” said Magnus and Alec arched a brow. “Way back when, when I was still living in Jakarta with my parents, I liked teaching the local kids,” said Magnus and his smile was growing. “Yeah, that was a lot of fun, most of them were familiars and I helped them embrace themselves. You know how it was back then… a lot of warlocks looked down on us,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. That was a very stupid thing… they were soulmates so why such a discrimination? He never understood it and even if they weren’t soulmates… why did it matter so much?

“That’s so amazing,” commented Alec and Magnus’ smile grew.

“Yeah,” said Magnus happily. “Some of them are still close friends of mine,” said Magnus and hummed happily. “Maybe I wanna give teaching another chance, somewhen in the future,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded because he could just tell that Magnus was very good at something like this. He was kind, patient and just so warm. So of course he was good at it. Alec, on the other hand, liked kids as well, but the thing was that they were scared of him. Maybe he had a scary face, he didn’t know what it was but all of them would run away or cry when he tried approaching them. Then again, he was known as a grumpy warlock. In the past he tried giving lessons to young warlocks, but it never worked out.

“You’re so lucky that kids like you,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at him.

“I’m not following.”

“Well, I was also a mentor of some sort about a century ago and it didn’t work out, sadly,” said Alec and then sighed. “I tried tutoring young warlocks, but it was always a disaster. I mean well, but I guess it didn’t translate well,” said Alec and pouted. Magnus chuckled and then gently ruffled his hair. He was pretty sure that it wasn’t that bad, Alec was just making it sound worse than it really was. But Alec truly wasn’t! “They all started crying. And I am pretty impatient, so I tried to calm them down but usually ended up raising my voice at them without even knowing it and well,” said Alec and sighed sadly. “Maybe I’m just not good with kids,” said Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“I’m sure that’s not true, I’m pretty sure you’re amazing with kids. They’re just… sometimes it takes time, not all liked me from the start. So, yes, I understand your pain, but come on, you’re amazing. Kids are just complicated,” he said and Alec nodded. That was very true, he had a younger brother and he knew how it was. Magnus gave him a little smile and then just shrugged it off. “I think you would make a lovely tutor and mentor,” said Magnus in the end and Alec chuckled. He was literally the only person in the world that thought that, but Alec did appreciate it. 

"Thank you," said Alec and Magnus nodded.

"Our child is going to love you," said Magnus and Alec arched his brow. His heart started beating faster and he gulped.  _ Their child? _ Oh. Alec wanted to be a father one day very much so and now it was actually an option. "Our future child," said Magnus quickly because he saw the look on Alec's face and he really didn't wanna freak him out. Maybe he said too much? Alec bit his lip and then clasped his hands together.

"You were thinking about having kids with me?" asked Alec and Magnus glanced down quickly.

"Well, it just crossed my mind," said Magnus quickly and bit his lip. It wasn't like he already had all the names picked out. He totally did (not) do that yet. "I mean I would like to one day and-"

"Me too," said Alec and before he could really add more to that Magnus already pounced on him and claimed his lips. Alec just kissed Magnus back and happily hummed. 

_ Perfect. _


	18. Chapter 18

“Wow, these pubs have really changed,” commented Alec as he walked inside of the Pandemonium and Magnus chuckled because Alec called the club a pub and it was adorable. Has he never been to an actual club? Given that he was staying over at the countryside for the past century (almost), that was probably the case and he just started laughing because Alec was in for quite a surprise. And Alec’s jaw just dropped to the floor when he saw so many half naked people dancing in the middle of the club, some of them kissing and some of them were dancing in a ways that were very… Alec was shocked and he just glanced over at Magnus, who was glad to be back.

He wasn't going to lie, it was good to be back at the club, but at the same time, he didn’t miss it too much and he glanced around, looking for his friend. He wanted to see if Raphi was around - he told him that he was going to be there when he last spoke to him the previous day. Raphael still didn’t meet Alec and Magnus was going to change that that day. It really me meant a lot to him and he was just very excited.

“This place is really… wow,” commented Alec and then his eyes were glued on a couple dancing over at the side and Magnus was just cracking up because he could see that Alec’s face was kind of red and he just shook his head. “Oh, wow, look at them go,” said Alec and couldn’t tear his eyes away. Magnus just tugged onto his hand and tried to drag him away - Alec was staring too much. For Magnus, who was used to clubs and things like this, this wasn’t really that shocking to see. But to Alec it was like a whole new world and he just took in a deep breath and blinked a few times.

“You’re staring too much,” said Magnus and was laughing because Alec’s reaction was precious and adorable. He then took in a deep breath and rubbed his palms together. “Wait for me here, okay, Alexander? I’ll just go to the back and see if Raphi is there,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded, biting onto his lip. He wanted to come along, but at the same time he didn’t want to be too clingy and he just sat down at the bar like a good warlock that he was and ordered a whiskey. Thank goodness, that was still around! At least that didn’t change. Alec then cleared his throat and was scanning the room. Yep, things have really changed and he wasn’t so sure if he liked the  _ clubbing scene _ as Magnus liked to put it.

Magnus, on the other hand, was roaming around the back of the club and it was really good to be back. Raphael didn’t really change much when it came to the design and Magnus was able to find his friend at the back, stocking up on the drinks and he just smiled as he watched Raphael. The other didn’t seem too impressed and even though he was using his magic to place the drinks away, he still wasn’t too happy about it all. It seemed that Raphael was left to do everything on his own around there and Magnus pouted. Aw, yes, he could remember that. He really didn’t like it and he just snapped his fingers, helping Raphael around and as soon as Raphael saw that the bottles of wine lifted in front of him, he glanced back and smiled when he saw Magnus standing by the door. 

“Magnus!” exclaimed Raphael and Magnus nodded, walking over to him.

“Raphi, it’s so nice to see you. I was wondering where you were,” said Magnus, winking and then he hugged his friend as they stepped closer, Raphael hugging his friend back, patting his back. Since he was really busy with running the club and because Magnus was really busy running after his soulmate, they didn’t really see each other for a while now, but it didn’t matter. Their friendship was eternal and Magnus just smiled as they pulled back and Raphael just groaned and shook his head.

“Sorry, I would have met you and your warlock over at the front, but someone has to do some actual work around here. All of the people that are working for me are actually completely incompetent and I’m always the one that has to do all the work around here,” said Raphael and gritted his teeth, but then shook his head. Good, he didn’t want to make this all about him and whining about how unfair his life was because he was doing pretty well even though running a club was quite the chore, but he could tackle it just well on his own. 

“Ah, I do know how it goes,” said Magnus and then smiled. “It’s good to see you again, it’s been a long time, huh?” asked Magnus and Raphael just nodded because indeed, it has been quite a long time since he has last seen his friend and he quite missed him. But he knew why he was doing what he was doing - to find his soulmate and Raphael just huffed under his breath and crossed his arms on top of his chest and then grinned.

“It’s been quite a long time indeed,” said Raphael. “It’s good to see you again,” said Raphael and then smiled.

“Mind if we go back to the front? I left Alexander alone there and since he hasn’t really been in a club like this before I don’t think we should leave him alone too long. He was completely shocked before when we came in here. Clubbing really isn’t his area,” laughed Magnus and Raphael nodded quickly. He knew that Alec has been living on the countryside and he just decided that Magnus was probably right. Also, he kind of wanted to meet Alec in person, finally. Magnus told him a lot about him, as did Catarina and Ragnor and he was kind of curious to see if he was really as amazing as they all told him

Well, he made Magnus happy, so he probably was. 

* * *

Magnus thought that Alec would feel completely lost all alone there in the middle of Pandemonium, but he was quite shocked and surprised to see Alec dancing in the middle of the dance floor. A group of women dragged him out on the dance floor before while he was waiting for the familiar to come back with his friend, but he ended up quite liking it. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he liked it anyway and Magnus was just looking at him, trying not to laugh to much. Alexander was adorable when he was dancing. Well, trying to dance. But in Magnus’ eyes, Alec was the best dancer out there.

Raphael didn’t really know how Alec liked, so when he saw the giant trying to dance on the dance floor of his club he cracked up and pointed at him. Magnus and Raphael were both quite proud of their dancing, both of them were rather good at it. So they would occasionally judge people for their poor dancing skills. Nothing too mean. Raphael snorted and shook his head. 

“Look at that dork dancing over there,” said Raphael and Magnus nodded and placed his hand over his chest.

“I know, isn’t he wonderful?” asked Magnus and didn’t really hold it against Raphael for calling his boyfriend a dork. He did look like a dork dancing over there, but he was so adorable and Magnus sighed again. “He’s such a good dancer,” commented Magnus and Raphael still didn’t get it.

“He really isn’t,” said Raphael and chuckled. “But he is entertaining,” said Raphael and then pulled out his phone, trying to record the other and then he narrowed his eyes. The way that Magnus was looking over at him, literal hearts in his eyes - that was Alec wasn’t it? “Is he your dork?” asked Raphael with amusement in his eyes and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, he is,” said Magnus and then quickly stepped down to Alec, happily laughing as Alec wrapped his arms around him and spun them around. Magnus was really impressed - who would have thought that Alec would get used to this so quick? Truly showed how amazing his boyfriend was and he just kissed him softly. “Wow, look at you, who knew you were so good at dancing,” said Magnus and Alec flushed a little bit.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Alec and then smiled. “But I am having fun,” said Alec and Magnus kissed his lips softly and nodded.

“That’s all that matters when it comes to clubbing,” said Magnus and then winked. “But I would like you to introduce you to Raphi,” said Magnus and pointed to the guy over at the side and Alec perked up and quickly nodded. Yes, of course, it was rude that he kept the owner of the place and Magnus’ friend waiting for such a long time. He quickly took Magnus’ hand and allowed him to guide him over to his friend, happily following along. As for someone that didn’t like people too much, Alec surely was having a lot of fun just chatting and meeting new friend. Magnus had a good influence on him and Magnus was really proud of him. 

Alec quickly shook Raphael’s hand and happily smiled. “You have an amazing pub… club,” said Alec and Raphael chuckled and nodded.

“Thanks. It’s nice to finally meet you, Magnus had told me a lot about you,” said Raphael. “He failed to mention that you’re a good dancer,” said Raphael, trying to be kind and start small talk. Alec could see right through that attempt and he just started laughing. Raphael arched his brow and glanced at Magnus, who was also holding back his laughter. Out of all things, he had to comment about his dancing?

“I know I’m crap, you don’t have to lie,” said Alec and they all started laughing. Raphael bit his lip and then nodded.

“Come on, I’ll buy us a round of drinks so that you two can get to know each other a little bit better,” suggested Magnus and the other two immediately agreed. 


	19. 5 years later

“Papa, papa,” whined a little bit as he ran towards Magnus and the familiar glanced up from the book that he was reading and he cocked his head to the side. He shook his head and he took in a deep breath because the boys were at it again. Their oldest son, Rafael was a warlock like Alec and their younger son, Max, was a familiar, like Magnus. Max was a very familiar, he was already able to shape shift and he was the cutest little wolf cub. They’ve adopted the boys five years ago and they were a happy family, living in the countryside like Alec always prefered it, but they made very regular trips back to the city because they wanted the boys to experience it all. But they did like the quiet and nature a lot more than the busy and loud city. 

Max pouted as he was looking around and he glared at his older brother, who just played another prank on him. Because Rafael was older, he had better control over his magic and he would use it to tease his younger brother, even though Magnus and Alec both told him that it wasn’t a nice thing to do. But the boys were best friends and always got along. But, still, they were siblings and bickered like always. “Okay, what happened this time?” asked Magnus and Max took in a deep breath.

“Rafe is showing off again,” whined the boy. Ah, it was that again? Yes, Maxie was self-conscious that he couldn’t use his magic yet properly and the older one liked teasing him about it. Not really tease him, but he would always display his magic and it bothered the younger one. Ah, boys were always keeping him and Alexander up on their feet. And speaking of Alexander, he was in the kitchen and was getting the dinner ready; Robert and Maryse were coming over and the boys were very excited about it. Not only them, but Magnus’ parents were also coming over and they always had fun at these dinners. 

Magnus shook his head, but stood up and then decided to go speak to his older son, who was laughing from his room. Oh, he was going to have to call Alexander for this as well and he bit his lip. “Maxie, go to Rafael, dad and I will come there to speak to the both of you, okay?” asked Magnus and Max quickly nodded and ran over to his and Rafael’s room. They were still sharing it, but Max had plans - he was going to move out if his brother was going to be so mean to him! It was very rude and he was officially over it. But, it was good that papa was on his side. Just because he was younger, it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t use his magic yet! But he could transform into a wolf and bite Rafael on the butt. Which gave Max a good idea, actually!

Magnus found Alec cooking in the kitchen and a little smile spread across his face and he walked over to his  _ husband.  _ Yes, they also got married. Ah, life was good, life was completely and utterly good. Magnus tapped onto the door frame, making Alec turn around and he smiled when he saw Magnus over there. “Did you come to help me?” asked Alec because even if he was using magic for cooking, he’d always love Magnus’ help and Magnus huffed under his breath and nodded, but then he placed a finger up. Helping with the dinner was going to wait, because he was needing help with the boys and he just took in a deep breath.

“I’ll help you with the food, of course,” said Magnus happily and Alec grinned. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to borrow some of your help first,” said Magnus and Alec cocked his head and then nodded. Yes, of course, he was always there to help Magnus out. Without a question, always! “It’s the boys, Rafe is again showing off his magic and Maxie is bummed out about it,” said Magnus and Alec pouted a little bit and then he took in a deep breath, snapped his fingers and stopped the whole cooking process.

“Oh, I told him just last week that he needs to stop it,” said Alec and untied his apron, biting into his lip. Magnus smiled - Alexander was so adorable with that apron tied around his waist. Adorable, adorable! “Yeah, I’ll go have a little talk with him, I mean,” said Alec and then he was about to say something else, but they both heard a shriek coming from the boys’ room and they quickly ran towards the room because it sounded like Rafael was in pain.

“Papa, dad, he bit me, he bit me. Help me, help me!” was screaming the boy and Alec and Magnus literally ran over to the room only to find the boys…. well, it was hard not to laugh. Nobody was bitten, truly, mainly because Max was a  _ cub _ in his familiar form, so the bite didn’t really hurt. Secondly, Max was just holding the sleeve of Rafael’s shirt and he was growling. And it was the cutest little growling, Magnus’ heart melting from cuteness and Alec couldn’t keep it in, laughing softly and Rafael’s jaw dropped.

“Okay, you two, it’s been enough, break it up,” said Alec and stepped close to the two of them. He glanced over the youngest, who was still growling and Rafael was afraid of him? For real? Alec just shook his head and he picked up the wolf, but it was really hard to get him to drop Rafael’s shirt and when he was finally away, he was still growling up there in Alec’s arms, who was trying to calm him down, Magnus massaging his temples and he shook his head. 

“He tried to bite me, Papa,” whined Rafael.

“I doubt that he was,” said Magnus. “He just wanted to scare you a little bit - which is not right, I’m not saying that it is, you’ll both be grounded because of this - but,” said Magnus and shook his head. “What were you doing prior to this?” asked Magnus and Rafael glanced down. “Showing off your magic again when you know that it bothers Maxie, right? You know how self-conscious he is about it and just because you’re older now it doesn’t mean that he won’t be stronger than you one day,” said Magnus and Max changed back into his human form and laughed.

“Tell him, papa, I will be much better and-”

“No, no, I will-”

“Okay, both of you, stop fighting,” said Alec and the boys listened quickly. Sure, they were bickering, but always listening to their parents and Alec just shook his head. “Let’s just calm down a little bit and let’s just… talk this through, okay?” asked Alec and the boys slowly nodded. “Okay, good,” he said and smiled. “We can all agree that it’s not nice that you keep teasing your brother with showing off your magic, Rafael,” said Alec and Rafael bowed his head down and he nodded in the end.

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Rafael.

“And we can all agree that you can’t resolve a fight with aggression, biting is not the answer,” said Magnus, looking over at Max, who nodded again and then glanced over to his older brother.

“Yes, I know, papa. I’m sorry, Rafe,” said Max.

“Am sorry too,” said Rafael.

“Good, now hug it out,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. Yes, that was the policy in their house; after each fight, the boys had to apologise to each other, forgive and then hug it out. And it was working, the boys never really fought for more than a few minutes and then they went back to being best friends like always. The boys hugged it out, shook hands and were best friends again. Magnus and Alec were smiling as they were watching their sons play and run around the living room and Alec then took in a deep breath because he needed to get back at cooking and the same thought crossed Magnus’ mind. 

“I better go back to cooking,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Still need help?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Always,” said Alec, winking and he earned himself a little kiss from Magnus, both of them making their way into the kitchen and they went back to cooking, a bright smile on Alec’s face as many things were going on in his mind, mainly focused on Magnus and the boys, of course. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he got so lucky in life; he went from being a grumpy and lonely warlock to having so many people around him and it was just… a nice feeling. There was no more grumpiness around him… for most parts. He was truly a changed man and it was all thanks to Magnus, it really was.

Alec got something that he always really craved for; a family of his own. Being a father changed him, it changed them both, really in the most amazing way possible. Magnus and Alec loved being husbands and parents. It was truly amazing and Alec was just smiling, biting into his lip as he was stirring the soup, glancing over at Magnus, who gave him the cutest little smile and Alec gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “What’s on your mind? You’re smiling way too much,” said Magnus and Alec arched his brow.

“Oh, so now you don’t like seeing me smile?” teased Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Your smile is the cutest, my darling, but it usually means that you’re up to something,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled and then he just shook his head.

“I’m up to nothing this time, I’m just thinking about… how much I’ve changed, for the better. I mean how much my life has changed ever since I met you,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled softly and then he nodded. Alec occasionally got moments like this; when he got all sentimental like this and it was around dinners like this one for example. “It’s all thanks to you, thank you for not giving up on me,” said Alec, thinking of Magnus not giving up on searching for him and Magnus just waved it off. Oh, Alexander flattered him way too much, but he wasn’t going to lie; he loved the flattery. Alexander was always so generous with compliments. Truly an ego boost.

“I like believing that faith brought us together,” said Magnus and clasped his hands together.

“Well and you never giving up on finding me,” said Alec happily and then nodded, snapping fingers again and he decided that the food was slowly ready, turning over to Magnus and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and he happily placed his forehead up against Magnus’ and he took in a deep breath. 

“Oh, it was fun chasing after you,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah?” asked Alec and Magnus hummed.

“It’s even more fun that I get to walk down this path forever though,” he said and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. Oh, Magnus was as always such a flirt and he just huffed under his breath and pecked Magnus’ lips again and they both chuckled. “Too much?” asked Magnus because he felt like he was being too cheesy and Alec just shook his head. Nope, it was never too much when it came to Magnus and Alec just smiled.

“Nope, just perfect. Love you,” said Alec.

“Love you too,” said Magnus and they smiled when they heard a knock at the door. Ah, yes, they were already there. Magnus and Alec wanted to go open the door, but the boys were already on it and Magnus and Alec just giggled and nodded. Yep, it was a good life that they had and they just laughed as they listened to the boys with their parents.

Happy, together… walking together for eternity forever - what could be better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end. I know it's kind of sudden. I've been struggling with this for a while but i just wanted to give them a happy end 💚💚 thank u for all the support. Thank you


End file.
